Das Rudel enthüllt: Die geheimen Tagebücher
by das Rudel heult
Summary: Der Frühjahrskalender 2011 des Rudels. Nicht  irgendwelche Tagebücher , die keinen interessieren. Keine Einträge á la "Das Wetter war schlecht, das Essen gut". Nein, hier erfahrt ihr die geheimsten Geheimnisse eurer Lieblingsprotagonisten.
1. Neville Longbottom

Etwas Großes kommt auf euch zu: ein Aprilscherz? Ein Osterei? Viiiiiiiiiiiiel besser! Der Frühjahrskalender des Rudels! Und da das Rudel nun einmal anders ist, hat es sich wieder etwas Originelles einfallen lassen (schön, Reek war es, die es sich hat einfallen lassen, aber wir verbuchen das großzügig auf dem Rudelkonto ;D).

Was ist es dieses Mal?

**Ein Staffelstabkalender.**

Und was bitte ist ein Staffelstabkalender?

Staffelstabkalender bedeutet, dass derjenige, der zuerst geschrieben hat, sowohl ein Stichwort als auch einen Namen nennt, über den im nächsten Beitrag geschrieben werden muss.

Und damit das nicht zu einfach wird, haben wir daraus Tagebucheinträge gemacht. Nicht irgendwelche Tagebucheinträge, nein! Die geheimen Tagebücher der interessantesten Protagonisten aus dem HP-verse.

Seid ihr bereit dazu? Dann los! Wir beginnen mit unserer Schildkröte, Reek Wadge. Jeder kennt ihre Geschichten, von daher brauchen wir nicht mehr viele Worte verlieren.

Nur im Fall aller Fälle, dass es euch heute zu wenig von ihr geben sollte:

http:/www. fanfiction. net/u/1285129/

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus) 

o0o0o

Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel

o0o0o

**Neville Longbottom (von WatchersGoddess)**

**21. Oktober 1997**

Ginny hat uns heute gesagt, dass wir unsere Tagebücher verbrennen müssen, bevor sie bei einer unangekündigten Durchsuchung unserer Schlafsäle gefunden werden. Ich hab noch nie Tagebuch geschrieben. Es gibt kaum was, an das ich mich in zehn Jahren noch erinnern will. Aber eine halbe Stunde vor ihrer Ansprache habe ich beschlossen, es doch zu tun. Weil ich diesen Moment aufschreiben muss, bevor ich schlafen gehe. Damit ich es morgen nach dem Aufstehen lesen kann und weiß, dass es kein Traum war.

Hoffentlich vergess ich dann nicht, es zu verbrennen...

Egal. Wir waren gerade auf dem Weg in den Raum der Wünsche zum DA-Treffen, nur Ginny und ich. Wir schleichen uns paarweise durch das Schloss, dann ist es leichter, die DA zu leugnen, sollten wir erwischt werden. Und heute wären wir tatsächlich beinahe erwischt worden!

Und das nur wegen Mrs Norris! Ich hasse diese Katze, seitdem sie glaubt, Trevor wäre ein quakendes Festmahl. Und Trevor ist auch noch so blöd und haut immer wieder ab. Jetzt ist er auch nicht hier. Wahrscheinlich kaut diese Katze gerade auf seinen Beinen herum. Ich muss ihn suchen gehen.

Aber erst muss ich das hier aufschreiben.

Wir waren schon fast im Gang vor dem Raum der Wünsche, als Mrs Norris auftauchte. Also sind wir hinter einer Rüstung in Deckung gegangen. Und als sie trotzdem immer näher kam, hat Ginny einen Eingang in die Rüstung hinein erschaffen! Und dann hat sie den Platz darin ausgeweitet, bis wir beide hineinpassten. Gerade so eben. Ich hab noch nie gesehen, wie jemand außer Professor Flitwick so einen Zauber gesprochen hat. Vielleicht hat sie es zu Hause gelernt. Ich glaube, da brauchen sie oft mehr Platz.

Mrs Norris hat sich jedenfalls vor die Rüstung gesetzt und gejault bis Filch kam. Ich glaube, der Kerl arbeitet für jeden, wenn er ihn dafür leben lässt. Aber der Klügste ist er nicht. Während er also versucht hat rauszufinden, was seine Petze ihm zeigen wollte, saßen Ginny und ich in dieser Rüstung, so dicht beieinander, dass ich das Zittern ihrer Finger spüren konnte. Und die Hitze ihres Körpers. Ich konnte sie atmen hören und bestimmt hatte sie ganz rote Wangen. So wie ich.

Filch ist ewig vor der Rüstung auf und ab gelaufen. Ich hatte einen Krampf in dem einen Fuß, den anderen konnte ich gar nicht mehr spüren. Das war noch unangenehmer als der Petrificus Totalus von Hermine damals. Und Ginny begann immer heftiger zu zittern. Irgendwas müssen die mit ihr angestellt haben, als sie uns im Büro von Snape mit dem Schwert erwischt haben. Sie haben uns einzeln befragt und als Ginny in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkam, war sie blass wie der Fast Kopflose Nick. Sie hat uns nichts erzählt, aber so wie sie heute gezittert hat, muss es furchtbar gewesen sein.

Ich hab ihre Hand gesucht, bevor sie die ganze Rüstung zum Klappern bringen konnte. Ihre Finger waren eiskalt und feucht, aber sie hat sich so sehr an mir festgehalten, dass ich es jetzt noch spüren kann. Und riechen. In der ganzen Rüstung hat es nach den Toffees gerochen, die sie im Moment tütenweise futtert. Mein Herz hat so schnell geschlagen und mir wurden selbst die Finger kalt. Also hab ich meine andere Hand dazugenommen und hab sie an mich gezogen. Ich dachte, wenn wir uns beide aneinander festhalten, könnten wir vielleicht unbemerkt aus dieser Sache rauskommen.

Ich weiß nicht, ob es ihr dadurch besser ging. Mir jedenfalls nicht. Ich hatte ihre Haare im Gesicht, ihren Atem an meinem Hals und ihren Körper in meinen Armen. Für ein paar Minuten hab ich so wenig Luft gekriegt, dass ich dachte, ich würde in Ohnmacht fallen, so wie in der ersten Klasse manchmal vor dem Zaubertrankunterricht. Aber ich bin nicht ohnmächtig geworden. Ich hab sie noch fester gehalten und mir gewünscht, Filch würde endlich seine blöde Petze nehmen und verschwinden. Oder für immer dort bleiben.

Aber dann ist er doch gegangen. 'Da ist nichts!', hat er gesagt, sie wohl am Halsband geschnappt und von unserer Rüstung weggezerrt. Ich hab sie noch Gänge später fauchen und jaulen hören, aber Filch hat sich nicht umstimmen lassen.

Und dann hab ich mir noch mehr gewünscht, er würde wieder zurückkommen. Wir würden die Rüstung bald verlassen und dann wäre sie nicht mehr in meinen Armen.

Dumbledore hat mich mal dafür ausgezeichnet, dass ich mich meinen Freunden in den Weg gestellt habe. Ob er das immer noch tun würde, wenn er wüsste, dass ich mir wünsche, Harrys Freundin im Arm zu halten?

Jedenfalls, bevor Ginny mich darauf hinweisen konnte, dass ich sie loslassen kann, habe ich das selbst getan. Und ich hab meinen Kopf gedreht und für einen ganz kleinen Moment meine Lippen gegen ihre Stirn gelegt. Nur ganz kurz und ganz leicht! Ich hoffe, sie hat es nicht gemerkt. Aber meine Lippen haben es gemerkt. Sie merken es immer noch. Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass ich das getan hab.

Das war es, was ich aufschreiben wollte. Ginny hat nichts gesagt zu unserer Umarmung in der Rüstung, nicht einmal direkt danach, als wir noch alleine im Gang standen. Vielleicht hab ich es mir ja doch nur eingebildet. Macht es mich zu einem besseren Freund, wenn ich nur davon träume, Ginny zu umarmen?

Nein, es ist wirklich passiert. Und ich war kein guter Freund. Aber ich werde Harry von jetzt an einer sein, selbst wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue.

Und jetzt gehe ich Trevor suchen, bevor Mrs Norris ihn doch noch fängt und verspeist. Er hat zu lange in diesem Schloss überlebt, um jetzt noch ins Gras zu beißen.

Und ich muss unbedingt daran denken, morgen dieses Pergament zu verbrennen!


	2. Ginny Weasley

Und weil's so schön war, gibt es gleich noch einen Eintrag.

Na ja, das stimmt nicht so ganz.

Da Neulingen eine Wartezeit von zwei Tagen verordnet, bevor sie was hochladen dürfen, hat sich ein bisschen was angesammelt.

**o0o0o **

Wie bereits erwähnt, musste unser heutiger Schreiberling einen vorgegebenen Protagonisten nehmen und ein ebenso vorgegebenes Stichwort, welches Reek bereits verwendet hat.

Wir finden, dass Ginny das mit Ginny (^^) sehr gut gelöst hat. Und bestimmt möchtet ihr auch noch ein wenig mehr von ihr lesen:

http:/www. fanfiction. net/u/2240171/GinevraZabini

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus) 

o0o0o

Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel

o0o0o

**Ginny Weasley (von Ginny-Mione, Stichwort: Rote Wangen)**

**01. September 1997  
><strong>  
>Heute bin ich in Hogwarts angekommen. Es ist so leer hier. Mittlerweile bin ich ganz froh, Schulsprecherin und Kapitänin des Quidditchteams zu sein. Es ist einiges zu tun und sorgt dafür, dass ich nicht zu viel an Harry, Ron und Hermine so wie meine anderen Freunde denken muss. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie es ihnen geht. Nur wenige sind überhaupt zurückgekommen. Eigentlich nur Astoria Greengrass, Zabini und Malfoy aus Slytherin, Romilda, Colin, Dennis und ich aus Gryffindor, Cho und Anthony aus Ravenclaw, Hannah und Justin aus Hufflepuff so wie jede Menge Erst-, Zweit- und Drittklässler, deren Eltern der Meinung sind, dass ihre Schützlinge in Hogwarts sicher sind. Da es aber nur wenige Sechst- und Siebtklässler gibt und einen Fünftklässler haben wir jetzt immer zusammen Unterricht.<br>Alle von uns sind Vertrauensschüler oder Schulsprecher. Zabini und ich sind Schulsprecher, alle anderen Vertrauensschüler. Außer Dennis, weil er der Jüngste ist.

**10. Oktober 1997  
><strong>  
>Heute hatten wir unser erstes Quidditchspiel, Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. Die Mannschaften sind ziemlich jung, seitdem es kaum noch Ältere gibt. Das Team das ich zusammengestellt habe beispielsweise nur zwei ältere, mich als Sucherin und Dennis als Jäger. Die beiden Treiber sind ein Zweit- und ein Viertklässler, die anderen beiden Jäger sind beide ihr erstes Jahr in Hogwarts und der Hüter ist in seinem dritten Jahr. Von den Slytherins kannte ich nur Malfoy und Zabini. Die anderen waren auch alle jünger. Zabini spielte als Jäger und Malfoy als Sucher. Das Spiel haben wir mit 250 : 20 gewonnen. Die beiden Tore der Slytherins waren von Zabini. Zabini scheint eigentlich ganz nett zu sein, im Gegensatz zu Malfoy.<p>

**10. Dezember 1997  
><strong>  
>Snape ist doch verrückt geworden! Jetzt will er einen Weihnachtsball organisieren! „In Zeiten der Angst muss man zusammenhalten..." Der hat sich wohl zu viel mit Dumbledores Portrait unterhalten, oder sich eine Rede von ihm aufschreiben lassen. Natürlich dürfen diesmal alle hin, nur die Erst- und Zweitklässler müssen früher schlafen gehen. Ich muss natürlich mit Zabini hingehen, da er der andere Schulsprecher ist. Zum Glück ist Malfoy nicht Schulsprecher geworden. Colin geht mit Romilda, Justin mit Hannah, Dennis mit irgendeiner aus der Vierten und Anthony mit Cho. Malfoy geht mit Astoria. Sie ist eigentlich ganz nett. Wir verstehen uns mittlerweile ziemlich gut.<p>

Da es zu gefährlich ist nach Hogsmeade zu gehen kommen die jetzt alle zu uns. Muss ein ziemlicher Aufwand sein... Aber es ist auch ein ziemlicher Aufwand, zu Elft den Weihnachtsball vorzubereiten... Und dann auch noch die Quidditchspiele...

**20. Dezember 1997  
><strong>  
>Wer hätte das gedacht? Meine beste Freundin ist eine Slytherin... Astoria, oder Tori wie ich sie nenne ist inzwischen zu meiner besten Freundin geworden. Sie ist mir einfach ziemlich ähnlich.<p>

Heute haben wir auch passende Kleider gefunden. Meines ist bodenlang, mit Spaghettiträgern und dunkelgrün mit einer kleinen, silbernen Verzierung. Toris ist in einem hellen blau, aber sonst genau wie meines.

Außerdem haben wir heute Quidditch gespielt. Tori ist zwar nicht so gut, aber Spaß gemacht hat's trotzdem. Blaise hat auch mitgespielt. Es war ziemlich kalt, ist ja auch kein Wunder, es liegt massig Schnee, wir haben Winter, wieso sollte es da nicht kalt sein... Ich glaub, wir hatten alle rote Wangen als wir wieder zurück ins Schloss gingen. Und Blaise sah so süß aus. Moment, ich habe das gerade nicht wirklich geschrieben, oder?  
>Ich sollte aufhören an ihn zu denken...<p>

**25. Dezember 1997  
><strong>  
>Gestern hatten wir den Weihnachtsball. Es war super, auch wenn etwas, na ja, überraschend.<br>Also nicht der Ball selbst, sondern wie er abgelaufen ist. Malfoy, Blaise, Tori und ich sind gemeinsam hingegangen. Malfoy hat Tori gleich zum Tanzen aufgefordert. Einerseits war ich zwar froh darüber, da ich Malfoy endlich los war, dafür war ich aber mit Blaise allein. Und um ehrlich zu sein war mir das doch ziemlich unangenehm.  
>Nach einer ganzen Weile hatte er mich ebenfalls zum Tanzen aufgefordert. Und er tanzt so unglaublich gut! Tori und Malfoy hatten wir den ganzen Abend nicht mehr gesehen. Blaise und ich hatten ziemlich viel getanzt und wir sind uns, je später es wurde immer näher gekommen. Irgendwann sind wir nach draußen gegangen. Die gesamten Ländereien waren eine Schneelandschaft mit Eisstatuen und Eisbänken, es war einfach so wundervoll und man hörte auch noch leise Musik.<p>

Wir sind eine ganze Weile über die Pfade gelaufen. Auf einmal, ich weiß nicht mehr, wie lange wir da schon gelaufen sind, ist Blaise stehen geblieben und hat mich in seine Arme gezogen. Kurz darauf lagen seine Lippen auch schon auf meinen. Es war der beste Kuss, den ich je hatte! Ich will gar nicht alles aufschreiben, die Erinnerung ist nämlich eh viel schöner, aber es war einfach wundervoll, traumhaft...  
>Oh Gott, hoffentlich liest das keiner, man muss mich ja für verrückt halten, dass ich das alles aufschreibe, oder für verliebt... Wobei, bin ich nicht eigentlich verliebt?<br>Ach, egal! Heute Morgen gab es die Geschenke! Von Tori hab ich einen Krimi bekommen, meine anderen Freunde hier hatten mir jede Menge Schokolade geschenkt, Mum hat mir wie jedes Jahr einen ihrer gestrickten Pullover und Plätzchen geschenkt und von Blaise hab ich eine Kette bekommen. Sie ist silbern und hat einen kleinen, dunkelgrünen Edelstein als Anhänger. Er hatte auch eine Karte beigelegt, mit der Botschaft: Bitte komm nach dem Frühstück zum Raum der Wünsche. B.Z.

**05. März 1998  
><strong>  
>Die große Schlacht ist vorbei, Voldemort hat Hogwarts angegriffen. Harry, Hermine und Ron sind plötzlich hier aufgetaucht und schließlich hatte Harry Voldemort besiegt. Es ist einfach nur schrecklich, Blaise und Tori liegen schwer verletzt im St. Mungos, Fred ist tot, Lupin und Tonks und noch so viele mehr. Hogwarts ist zerstört, nur noch Teile stehen.<br>Ich habe es bei meiner Familie nicht mehr ausgehalten und mich auf den Weg ins St. Mungos zu Blaise und Tori gemacht. Es ist so schrecklich mit anzusehen, wie alle trauern und man selbst am liebsten weinen will, aber nicht kann, weil man die anderen trösten will. Tori ist immer noch nicht aufgewacht, aber die Ärzte sagen, dass sie bald aufwachen wird.  
>Jetzt sitze ich bei Blaise. Er ist auch noch nicht aufgewacht. Ich wünsche mir so sehr dass er es schafft, ich will wieder in seinen Armen liegen, jemanden haben, der einen aufmuntert und ihn selbst einfach wieder haben.<br>Ich habe schon so viele Freunde verloren und meinen Bruder, ich will nicht auch noch meinen Freund verlieren.

**15. August 1998  
><strong>  
>Hogwarts steht wieder und bald geht es auch wieder nach Hogwarts. Alle müssen das Jahr wiederholen, da keine Zeit mehr war die Prüfungen abzuschließen. Allerdings hat McGonagall uns angeboten, den nächst höheren Jahrgang zu besuchen und am Ende des Jahres die Prüfungen beider Jahre zu machen. Das ist zwar viel mehr Arbeit, aber dafür würde ich mit Blaise gleichzeitig den Abschluss machen! Ich hab auch schon mit Tori geredet und wir haben uns entschieden, das zusammen durchzuziehen.<p> 


	3. Blaise Zabini

Und schon sind wir wieder zurück und haben eine weitere tollige Geschichte für euch im Gepäck.

Ab morgen gibt es dann täglich ein nur noch neues Kapitel, aber das bis zum Monatsende.

Weiter geht es mit unserem Entchen Kiamara:

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/Kiamara

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus) 

o0o0o

Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel

o0o0o

**Blaise Zabini (von Kiamara, Stichwort Quidditch)  
><strong>  
><strong>12. August 1996<br>**  
>Da dachte ich, meine Sommerferien werden endlich schön, und was ist? Nichts. Mal wieder typisch. War bis jetzt noch jeden Sommer so – irgendwie scheint außerhalb der Schule nichts zu funktionieren. Wie soll das dann bloß werden, wenn ich meine UTZs habe?<p>

Vorausgesetzt, bis dahin hat mich Du-weißt-schon-wer noch nicht unter seiner Fuchtel. Bis jetzt habe ich erstaunlich wenig von ihm zu hören bekommen, auch wenn er jetzt wieder offen Anhänger sucht. Wahrscheinlich gefällt es ihm nicht, dass die Hälfte der Männer meiner Mutter Muggel waren…

Aber eigentlich wollte ich ja etwas anderes schreiben. Seit heute Morgen bin ich auf Malfoy Manor. Draco hat mich vor den Ferien für eine Woche eingeladen, aber jetzt scheint er selbst nicht mehr so wirklich glücklich darüber zu sein. Etwas macht ihm zu schaffen, und er will mir partout nicht sagen, was es ist.

Wir haben nicht mehr wirklich miteinander reden können. Bei allen Themen hat er irgendwann abgeblockt. Außerdem ist er blasser als sonst und wirkt ziemlich nervös, und mindestens einmal am Tag verkriecht er sich stundenlang in irgendeinem Zimmer, das ich nicht finde. Dieses Haus ist definitiv zu groß!

Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn. Wir haben immer miteinander reden können. Immer. Er weiß, dass ich kein Geheimnis weiter erzähle. Was ist es also, dass er sogar mich ausschließt?

**13. August 1996  
><strong>  
>Heute habe ich Draco vorgeschlagen, Quidditch zu spielen. Zuerst wollte er nicht, aber ich habe ihm einfach seinen Besen in die Hand gedrückt. Das hat geholfen. Dracos Veränderung hätte nicht gravierender sein können. Für ein paar Stunden hatte ich den alten Draco wieder. Zum ersten Mal, seit ich ihn gestern früh getroffen habe, hat er gelacht.<p>

Aber lange habe ich mich nicht darüber freuen können. Eigentlich hätte mir klar sein müssen, dass wieder etwas Unvorhergesehenes passiert, aber… die Freude, meinen besten Freund wieder zu haben, hat mich wohl wieder naiv werden und auf schöne Ferien hoffen lassen. Nichts ist. Dracos Tante ist hier. Bellatrix Lestrange.

Mir war zwar klar, dass Lucius ein Todesser ist und Narcissa auch zumindest eine Anhängerin von Du-weißt-schon-wem, aber dass sie ausgerechnet ihre Schwester samt Mann hier einziehen lassen würde, überrascht mich schon. Obwohl, eigentlich ist es logisch. Die beiden saßen so lange in Askaban, sie haben bestimmt kein anderes Zuhause. Vielleicht wollte ich einfach nicht daran denken, dass sie hier sein könnten, weil… nun ja. Ich habe Bellatrix einmal auf den Fahnungsbildern gesehen, und der Anblick hat mir Angst gemacht.

Die echte Bellatrix hat diese Angst wohl gerochen, als ich sie begrüßen sollte. Sie spielt mit mir, verdammt! Sie spielt mit meiner Angst. Sie sagt zwar immer, dass ich keine Angst zu haben bräuchte, aber gleichzeitig streicht sie immer um mich herum, spielt mit ihrem Zauberstab, murmelt irgendwelche komischen Zauber, von denen ich nie weiß, was sie bewirken, und ihr Grinsen setzt dem die Krone auf.

Allerdings ist es nichts im Gegensatz dazu, wie sie mit Draco umgeht. Sie scheint ihn geradezu zu vergöttern, aber jeder mit ein bisschen Hirn sieht und hört den Spott in jeder ihrer Bewegungen und ihrer Worte. Was soll das? Sie sagt, dass Draco zu irgendetwas auserwählt worden ist, aber bei ihr traue ich mich nicht einmal, zu fragen, was es ist.

Eins weiß ich jetzt allerdings: Das ist es, was Draco zu schaffen macht. Er bricht jedes Mal beinahe in Tränen aus, wenn sie es erwähnt und dabei um ihn herum schleicht. Sieht sie es nicht, oder sieht sie es und es macht ihr Spaß, ihn zum Weinen zu bringen? Und was ist diese geheimnisvolle Aufgabe, die Draco anscheinend erfüllen muss? Ich ahne Schlimmes, aber ich kann es noch nicht einmal hier aufschreiben.

**14. August 1996  
><strong>  
>Das wird mein letzter Eintrag für diesen Sommer. Ich werde dieses Tagebuch mit allen Zaubern versiegeln und verstecken, die ich kenne. Was ich heute Morgen gesehen habe, lässt mir keine andere Wahl. Niemand hier darf wissen, was ich denke. Wenn es jemand herausfindet, bin ich tot.<p>

Draco und ich schlafen beide im gleichen Zimmer. Narcissa wollte mir zwar ein eigenes Zimmer geben, aber wir teilen uns auch in Hogwarts ein Zimmer und es hier nicht zu tun, war wohl auch Draco zu blöd. Jedenfalls bin ich heute Morgen sehr früh aufgewacht, und als ich aus dem Bad gekommen bin, hing Dracos Arm aus dem Bett und der Ärmel von seinem Pyjama war hochgerutscht.

Ich habe mich schon die ganze Zeit gefragt, wieso er im August ein Pyjamaoberteil trägt, dazu noch eines mit langen Ärmeln – jetzt wünsche ich mir, ich hätte es nie gesehen. Das Dunkle Mal.

Das heißt, Draco ist von Du-weißt-schon-wem zu irgendetwas auserwählt worden. Er muss irgendeine Aufgabe erfüllen, die wahrscheinlich nicht machbar für ihn ist, sonst wäre er nicht so durch den Wind. Wer weiß, womit er Draco gedroht hat, wenn er es nicht schafft…

Wenn irgendjemand erfährt, dass ich es weiß, obwohl Draco es mir offensichtlich nicht sagen darf, dann bin ich entweder tot – oder Du-weißt-schon-wer macht mich auch zu einem Todesser. Das muss ich nicht haben. Das umgebracht werden sowieso nicht, und auch Todesser zu werden, reizt mich nicht sonderlich.

Schwarze Magie legalisieren? Immer. Dafür töten? Vielleicht, wenn es nicht anders geht. Aber Muggel töten? Ich weiß genau, dass die Unfälle in der Muggelwelt alle auf das Konto von Todessern gehen. Was soll das bitte bringen? Ich meine, reicht es denn nicht, sich von Muggeln fernzuhalten und Ehen mit Muggeln zu verbieten?

Und außerdem – ich muss mir nur Bellatrix ansehen. Das ist die Art Leute, mit denen ich gezwungen wäre, zusammen zu arbeiten. Nein danke. Und einen Anführer zu haben, den man unter allen Umständen vergöttern muss und niemals hinterfragen darf, wenn man halbwegs überleben möchte… Das muss nicht sein.

Am sinnvollsten wäre es sicherlich, dieses Tagebuch zu vernichten, aber es hängt zu viel daran. Also wird es versiegelt und versteckt, bis wir wieder nach Hogwarts gehen. Ich weiß von keiner Aufgabe von Draco und von keinem Dunklen Mal. Basta.  
>Ich werde nur versuchen, ihn ab und zu ein wenig abzulenken – das ist alles, was ich im Moment für ihn tun kann. Alles andere wäre Selbstmord.<p> 


	4. Draco Malfoy

Heute geht es weiter mit unserem Rudeldiplomaten Cookie. Cookie wird auch Bambi genannt – den Grund könnt ihr euch vorstellen… ;)

Wie ihr seht, handeln wir gerade die „Bad Boys" ab, aber wir sind sicher, dass ihr im Prinzip so gar nichts gegen die bösen Buben des Potterverse habt. Also Vorhang auf für Draco Malfoy!

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/NellasCookie

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus) 

o0o0o

Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel

o0o0o

**Draco Malfoy (von NellasCookie, Stichwort Sommerferien)**

Beweismittel Nr. 12/07/884

Journal von Draco Malfoy

im Prozess: die Zauberergemeinschaft gegen Draco Malfoy

Draco Malfoy wird angeklagt, sich aktiv und freiwillig an Plänen zum Umsturz der bestehenden, staatlichen Ordung unter der Führung von Tom Vorlost Riddle (verstorben am 2. Mai 1998) beteiligt zu haben.

Vorgelegt von der Verteidigung, Mrs. Anemona Greengrass

**3. April 1997, 02:38 pm**

Verwandlung

noch 88 Tage bis zu den Sommerferien

Hauspunkte gewonnen: 10

Hauspunkte verloren: zu viele

Ich hasse Snape. Und Potter. Und Slughorn, Weasley und diese Granger! Muss man mir Hauspunkte abziehen, nur weil ich das Schlammblut beleidigt habe?

Es war Pech, dass Slughorn gerade da um die Ecke gebogen ist, als ich ihr gesagt habe, wie minderwertig sie ist, aber Potter und Weasley wollten mich angreifen und sind natürlich ohne Strafe davon gekommen!  
>Und dann schleppt Slughorn mich zu Snape, weil ich „dringend über mein Verhalten nachdenken müsse" und Snape zieht mir noch einmal Punkte ab! Außerdem lässt er mich die nächsten zwei Wochen bei Filch nachsitzen. Als ob mir dieses Verschwindekabinett nicht genügend Probleme bereiten würde...<p>

McGonagall schaut die ganze Zeit böse her. Ich wette, Slughorn hat beim Mittagessen getratscht und jetzt ist sie sauer, weil ich ihre geliebte Besserwisserin nicht genauso vergöttere wie die Lehrer. Hm, hoffentlich erwischt sie mich nicht- ich will nicht noch mehr Punkte verlieren- das bringt immer so viel unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit. Zum Glück verdeckt mich Goyles Rücken.

Der guckt mich auch so beleidigt an, weil er das letzte Mal beim Wache schieben ein Kleid tragen musste - ist es meine Schuld, dass rosa ihm steht, wenn er weiblich, klein und blond ist? Also!

Gnah! Jetzt muss ich wieder an den Auftrag denken... Ich – ich - ich hasse den Dunklen Lord!

Nein! Das darf ich eigentlich nicht einmal denken! Wenn ER das mitbekommt, dann wird er sicher wieder meine Eltern... Okay, Draco, nicht durchdrehen! Schon gar nicht mitten in Verwandlung!  
>Oh nein, McGon- <p>

**07:13 pm**

Gemeinschaftsraum

Glück gehabt. Beinahe hätte Gonni mich erwischt- und das wäre extrem peinlich geworden. „Mister Malfoy, ich muss Sie bitten, in Zukunft außerhalb meines Unterrichts Tagebuch zu schreiben." Ich sehe Potters Gesicht schon vor mir, wie seine Lippen das Wort „Tagebuch" formen und dann alle Gryffindors in Gelächter ausbrechen. Nein, danke.

Außerdem ist das hier ja kein Tagebuch! Das ist ein Journal, was ein gewaltiger Unterschied ist! In Tagebücher schreiben Mädchen wie Granger ihre Gefühle und Verliebtheiten und- uärgs! Jetzt sehe ich Granger und Weasley... Danke, Kopf. Auf die Bilder verzichte ich demnächst freiwillig.

Jedenfalls, in einem Journal führe ich chronologisch Buch über mein Leben und notiere meine Gedanken und Einfälle- das ist ein immenser Unterschied!

Dass es ziemlich erleichternd ist, das alles aufzuschreiben muss ja nie jemand erfahren. Oder dass ich- dass ich kein Todesser sein will, IHN hasse für das, was er meiner Familie, meiner Mutter antut! Ich habe es gesagt- beziehungsweise geschrieben- und es fühlt sich verdammt nochmal gut an!

Schade, irgendwie kann ich nicht einmal mehr Potter hassen- ich weiß, dass er uns von IHM befreien kann. So ein verdammter Mist! Gut, dass er und ich deswegen noch lange keine besten Freunde werden müssen- so weit käme es noch!

Aber ich will nicht sterben! Ich will nicht, dass ER Mutter tötet! Und doch kann ich ihm nicht entkommen, das weiß ich. Ich muss ausharren und meinen Auftrag erfüllen... Scheiße!

Draco


	5. Gregory Goyle

Servas, und herzlich willkommen, Freunde der guten Unterhaltung. Wir machen einfach mal weiter mit den Tagebucheinträgen, und es geht auch gleich weiter mit den Bad Boys.

Zu verdanken habt ihr diese Aufzeichnungen dem rudeleigenen Wolf, der Stein und Bein schwört, dass er dieses Gekritzel auf einem Flohmarkt erworben hat. Und wir warnen euch auch gleich vor… Um diese Einträge zu lesen, ist höchste Konzentration gefordert – höflich ausgedrückt: Goyle ist nicht gerade der hellste Stern am Himmel, und das schlägt sich leider in seinen Betrachtungen nieder.

Trotzdem wünscht der Wolf viel Spaß!

**http:/www. fanfiction. net/u/1442324/**

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

o0o0o

Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel

o0o0o

**Gregory Goyle (von attack09, Stichwort Besserwisser)  
><strong> 

**25.12.92**

Verdammte Scheiße auch! Tagebuch? Wieso sol ich Tagebuch schreiben? Wozu sol das gut sein? Und was soll ich da rein schreiben? Ich kapiers nich echt nich.

Du wierst dadurch lernen deine Handlungen zu refleckieren, hat Professor Snape gesagt wie er mir das Ding hier aufdrückte. Wenn du aufschriebst welchen Mist du jeden Tag verzafst kanns du drüber nach denken und möcklicherweise obwohl ich selbst nicht daran glaube wirs du sogar aus deinen Felern lehrnen. Immer vorrausgesetz, du KANNS ÜBERHAUPD NACH DENKEN, DU RIEHSENIDIOT! Ich bin jetz schon fas zwei Jare hier und hab ihn als totalen Besserwisser kennengelernt aber woher will er wissen, das ich ein Idiot bin?

Manch mal kan der Professor schon richtig laud und fies sein. Ich mein, was regter sich so auf, nur weil er Crabbe und mich im Besenschrank gefunden had? Echt ich weiß nich, wi wir dahin gekomen sind. Ich weiß nur noch wi wir vonner Weinadsfeier gestern kamen und da schwebten die wansinnigsten, größten, und legger ausseentsten Schokomuffins vor uns im Weg rum, di wir irgendwann mal irgenwo gesehn hatten. Das waren nich nur so normale Muffins, echt nich. Die wahren einfach, einfach… keine Anung. Ich weiß nich. Jedenfalls haben wir si gegessen und auf einmal weiß ich nichs mer. Nur das wir in totaler Dunkelheid aufwachtn und richtich Panik griegten. Ich dachte jemand hätte uns lebendig pegraben und wir schrien als wenn wir am Spieß wärn. Crabbe hat echt ne Mädchenstimme, wenner kreischt.

Ausgerechnet Snape had uns gefundn. Had gesag das er uns seid Stundn sucht und hat uns echt komisch angeschaud. Irgentwie war mir total mulmig, alser so mit seinen langn Fingern über sein Kinn gestrichen had un uns anstarte wie wenn wir rosa Kaninchen oder so währen. Ihr zwei, hatter gesagd. Seit ihr nich noch n wenig zu jung um euch bereids führ das andere Ufer zu indressieren? Ich hab keine Ahnung, wasser damit meint. Ich meine wir wahren die ganse Zeit im Schlos, auch wenn ich immer noch nich verstehe wi wir in den Schrank gelankt sin. Nich eine Minute warn wir am schwahrzen See, un am anderen Ufer schon ga nich.

Verdamte Scheiße, echt ma. Snape war sauer auf uns, deshalb hatter uns ja diese bescheuerten Tagebüchereindräge aufs Auge gedrückt. Malfoy auch. Also nich das er uns befolen hat Tagebuch zu schrieben. Erzählte aba die ganze Zeid das wir uns wi die ledzten Penner benommen hätten. Frakte wieso wir uns im Schrank verkrochen hähten nach dem wir ihm dauernt dämliche Fragen gestelt hatten. Ich weiß nichs von Fragen. Un ich fint, er solte uns nich immer dämliche Penner nännen. Ich habs nämlich überprühft weder Crabbe noch ich schlafen mehr als er. 

**08.06.94**

Mann, Mann, Mann! Dieses Schlamblud hat Malfoy eine verpasst dass gibts gar nich. Ich meine sie is doch nur n Mädchen. Ich hab ma wieda keine Ahnung wie genau das passieren konnte. Aber in einen Moment waren wir noch inner Nähe von der Hütte von dem Blötmann Hagrid un wolltn zuschauen wi dieses Viech enthauptet wird un im nächstn treffen wir auf den heihligen Potter und seine dämlichen Freunde un die Granger knalld Malfoy so eine vorn Latz das wir lieber abgehauen sin. Er hat Rozz un Wasser geheult und seinen suhperneuen, suhperteuhren un suhpereleganden Seidenschal den seine Mum ihm ers ein paar Tage vorher zum Gepurstag geschenkt hatte mit Blud beschmiert. Das wahr normales Blud un nich n bisschen schlammig.

Beinah hättich gelacht aba er sah so wütend aus dassich es lieba gelassen hab. Ich werd es niemandem verraten aba so n Tagebuch kann ja nich sprechen aba ich fant es wiederlich was sie dem armen Viech antun wollten. Mir wahr so übel wie sie ihm den Kopf abschlagen wollten dassich beinahe gekozzt hätt. Klar es hat Malfoy in der ersten Stunde verletzt aba ich hab gesehen dasser nur geschauspiehlerd hatt. Es war nur n winziger Krazzer un er hatt wochen lang sein Arm in der Schlienge getragen un sich von Pansy anhimmeln lassn. Mich schaud sie ja ni an. Das fint ich fies. Bei Malfoy werden ihre Augen immer gros un rund un rote Flecken kriegtse auch auf den Wangen. Manchmal streggt sie sogar ihre Titten vor. Sie hatt tolle Titten, ehrlich ma. Das hab ich ihr auch ma gesagt. Aber sie schaud mich trozzdem nich an. Alles Scheiße. 

**25.06.95**

Ich bin müde. Es is 3.10 Uhr aba niemand schläft im Schloss da binich mir gans sicher. Ich hab die Vorhänge vor mein Bett zu gemacht so wie alle andern auch, aba trozzdem. Ich fühl mich wie wenn der Hogwartsexbress über mich drüber gefahrn wäre un das minnestens drei mal. Dabei hätt doch alles so cool werden sollen. Ich hab Angst und mir isses echt egal was die andern über mich denken. Vor ein paar Stunden began die letzte Aufgabe des Triemagischen Turnirs un es war irgendwie schon klar dasses nur Potter oder Diggory packen würden. Wir ham natürlich zu Diggory gehalten auch wenner ein langweiliger Hufflepuff is.

War meine ich. War! Scheiße. Jetzt tropfen auch noch Trähnen auf das verdammte Tagebuch, wie soll ich da weiterschreiben?

Diggory is tot un Potter lebt. Auf unseren Ansteckern stet immer noch Potter stinkt aba er hatt Glück gehabt, er lebt un Diggory is es der verwesen und stinken wirt. Angehblich is der dunkle Lord zurück. Potter hatt geheult wie n Kind und war kaum zu verstehen aba er brachte Diggory zurück von wo auch immer sie gewesen warn un alles ging den Bach runta. Die Musiek spielte, alle jubelten, Feuerwerk stieg auf bis der alte Narr Dumbeldore bemärkte das was nich stimmte un runterstürmte. Meine Fresse für sein Alter isser wansinnig schnell.

Wir warn ziemlich inner Nähe und bekamen von daher eigenlig alles mit. Es wahr grausig, ehrlich. Potter schrie hüsterisch un hielt Diggory fest un sagte was von Totessern un Friethof und Mord und Du-weißt-schon-wer. Scheiße. Ich sollte das nich schrieben. Un ich sollte mich nich so fürchten. Ich bin n Reinblüter, oda? Ich will doch das der dunkle Lord zurück kehrt. Das is es was Dad und Mum sagen. Das wir unsern angestamten Plazz einnehmen müssen. Aba Diggory wahr auch n Reinblüter. Un angeblich hatter Dunkle Lord ihn umgebracht oda umbringen lassen. Ich weiß nich, was ich denken soll. Diggory war mir so egal wie nur irgenwas aba ich wollt nich dasser tot is. Ich weiß nicht ma ob ich will das Potter tot is.

Oh Mann.

Alles in mir war irgendwie wie wenn ich bei Snape n Trank verhauen hätt, wie wenn ich neben mir wär als wir da unten inner Nähe von Potter, Dumbeldore und Diggory standen un mitkriegten was los wahr. Die Musiek spielte un Diggorys Dad brüllte un rannte durch die Menge un noch immer wahr Feuerwerk inner Luft. Un als ich so zu Malfoy rübersah, war er weiß wie die Want un seine Augen warn so gros wie die von dem Hauselfen den die Malfoys ma hattn. Un dann sah ich zu Crabbe rüber. Eine Rakete echsblodirte über uns inner Luft un für n Moment tauchte das Feuer sein Gesicht in n kohmisches grelles Licht und alles wassich sehen konnte war ne Fratze un ich dachte es sieht aus wie die Fratze des Todes.


	6. Severus Snape

Wir danken herzlich für euer Lob und schicken heute unser Küken ins Rennen.

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/Dugiani

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

o0o0o

Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel

o0o0o

**Severus Snape (Seidenschal) (Dug)  
><strong>

**11.8.96  
><strong>  
>Liebes Tagebuch,<p>

wer immer behauptet hat, Longbottom sei das unfähigste Wesen, das frei herumlaufen darf, hat sich geirrt. Wie kann man noch auf so was reinfallen!  
>Das, was ich heute erlebt habe, übertrifft jeden Unfall, jeden explodierten Kessel (und Du weißt, dass das einige waren) um Längen. Um Längen!<br>Stell Dir vor, nichts ahnend mache ich mich auf zu meiner nächtlichen Runde und gehe in Richtung Gryffindorturm, da sich dort oft Schüler in den Fluren herumdrücken, aber das hätte nicht einmal ich erwartet.  
>Auf Höhe des Pokalzimmers hörte ich plötzlich Stimmen. Ich ging die paar Meter bis zu dem großen Rundbogen, durch welchen man hineingelangte. Als ich sah, wo die Stimmen herkamen, blieb ich stehen und legte mir eine Hand auf den Mund, um auch ja nicht laut loszulachen.<p>

Dass es nicht zum Lachen war, merkte ich, als die Geräuschquelle erneut loslegte:  
>"Snape, ach Snape, wie verzehr ich mich nach Dir. Komm her, befreie mich. Liebe mich ..."<p>

Zwar muss ich zugeben, dass ich diesen Jungen noch niemals derart poetisch erlebt hatte, aber ich legte keinen Wert auf eine Wiederholung.  
>Es musste sich, erkannte ich, um einen Liebestrank handeln.<br>Ich trat näher, auf die Gefahr hin, dass dieses Etwas, sollte es mich erblicken, noch einmal sein Lied zum Besten geben würde.

Und das tat es. Mein Tinnitus hat eine Gestalt:

"Snape, da bist Du. So komm, errette mich. Befreie mich. Liebe mich ..."  
>Oh, ich hasste Ron Weasley. Und ich hasste denjenigen noch mehr, der ihm das Zeug eingeflößt hatte.<br>Ehe noch jemand etwas mitbekam, hatte ich ihn dann mit einem Zauber dazu gebracht, die Schnauze zu halten.  
>Was hätte er aus mir gemacht, wenn das jemand mitgekriegt hätte?<br>Bei Merlins dreckigen Unterhosen, wer wagte sich so was?  
>Als ich dann versuchte, den Wieseljungen mit mir zu schleppen, stellte ich fest, dass die, die ihm den Streich gespielt hatten, ganze Arbeit geleistet hatten. Der Junge war mit beiden Händen und den Füßen an eine Säule gefesselt. Mit zwei rosanen Seidenschals. Ehrlich, schlimmer ging es nicht mehr. Als ich ihn befreit hatte und packen wollte, fielen mir dann zwei Dinge auf.<p>

Erstens: Ich musste ihn irgendwie bewegungsunfähig machen, da er immer versuchte, mich zu küssen.  
>Zweitens: Weasley trug ein Kleid.<br>Himmel, wäre es nicht so sicher, dass ich gerade dabei war, mich zum Gespött der Schule zu machen, er hätte mir leid tun können.  
>Ich nahm also einen der Seidenschals und fesselte dem Jungen die Hände, packte den zweiten und verknotete das ganze zu einer Art Leine. Wiesel Gassi zu führen habe ich mir allerdings weniger anstrengend vorgestellt.<br>Als ich ihn dann endlich im Labor hatte, habe ich ihm - nachdem Bitten und Betteln nicht geholfen hatte -, den Gegentrank und etwas Veritaserum eingeflößt.  
>Ich sage Dir, es hat reichlich lange gedauert, bis der wieder klar im Kopf war - also soweit das bei ihm möglich ist.<br>Als ich dann endlich herausgefunden hatte, wer Schuld hatte, war ich allerdings gar nicht verwundert.

Verfluchte Zwillinge. Wer solche Brüder hat, braucht keine Feinde. Wirklich nicht.  
>Und ich schwöre Dir, die beiden können was erleben, wenn sie mir begegnen.<br>Mir fallen schon 1000 Sachen ein, die ich mit ihnen anstellen kann.  
>Der Weasley tat mir leid. Ehrlich gesagt: Ich hab ihn laufen lassen. Seine Brüder haben die Abreibung mehr verdient.<p>

Ich verspreche Dir, das wird unschön!

Severus


	7. Ronald Weasley

Unsere rasende Reporterin und Hamsterbeauftragte irm öffnet heute Ronalds Tagebuch für euch.

**http:/www. fanfiction .net/u/1349400/**

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus) 

o0o0o

Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel

o0o0o

**7. Ron Weasley (irm) (Pokalzimmer)  
><strong>

**Auszug aus den Tagebüchern des Ronald Bilius Weasley – Band I, Die frühen Jahre  
><strong>  
><strong>Dienstag:<br>**Mist. Wenn dieses blöde Katzenvieh nicht wäre, hätte Filch mich nicht erwischt.  
>Das nächste Mal leihe ich mir Harrys Umhang, wenn ich in die Küche schleiche. Jedenfalls ist das Hogsmeadewochenende im Eimer, weil ich wieder mal die Pokale polieren soll.<p>

**Mittwoch:  
><strong>Mann, war Snape heute mies drauf. Wenn der mich vorletzte Nacht erwischt hätte, der hätte mich glatt sämtliche Kessel mit der Zahnbürste schrubben lassen.  
>Muss mal Hermine fragen, ob sie mir bei dem Aufsatz für die alte Flederratte hilft. Ich darf nur nicht alte Flederratte sagen, sonst meckert sie wieder.<p>

**Donnerstag:  
><strong>Wieso lässt mich Hermine nicht schnell mal abschreiben? Wenn ich was abschreibe, weiß ich es dann doch genauso gut, als wenn ich die Bücher gelesen hätte, nur dass es viel schneller geht. Irgendwie kapiert sie es nicht.  
>Habe beim Schach mal wieder gegen Harry gewonnen. Irgendwie kapiert der das nicht.<p>

**Freitag:  
><strong>Hermine könnte wenigstens ein bisschen Mitleid haben, aber sie meint, es geschieht mir ganz recht, dass ich zur Strafarbeit ins Pokalzimmer muss. Sie meint, dass ich mir mal Gedanken um die Hauselfen machen soll, weil die wegen mir nachts dann noch arbeiten würden.  
>Dabei kann ich doch nichts dafür, wenn ich Hunger bekomme und die Hauselfen freuen sich jedes Mal, wenn ich komme.<br>Ich glaube, die haben nachts ganz schön Langeweile.

**Samstag:  
><strong>Mann, das war fantastisch. Nicht das Pokalepolieren, das war öde wie immer.  
>Aber als ich fast fertig war, ist Peeves aufgetaucht und hat angefangen, die Pokale umzuwerfen, dieser Mistkerl. Und auf einmal rauscht der Blutige Baron durch die Wand.<br>Das war richtig gruselig.  
>Jedenfalls hat er dann Peeves verjagt und ich konnte in Ruhe weiterpolieren. War aber immer noch gruselig, weil er mich die ganze Zeit angestarrt hat.<br>Und auf einmal fragt er mich, ob ich der Junge wäre, der das Schachspiel gespielt hat.  
>Ich wusste erst gar nicht, was er meint, aber dann ist es mir doch noch eingefallen. Jedenfalls sagte er dann, dass er seinerzeit als Schachmeister von Hogwarts gegolten hätte und Lust auf eine interessante Partie hätte.<br>Wir treffen uns dann morgen Nachmittag in dem leeren Klassenzimmer im fünften Stock und er sorgt dafür, dass die Hauselfen mir was zum Essen schicken.

**Anmerkung des Herausgebers:  
><strong>  
>Mr. Weasley begann seine Tagebucheintragungen im Jahr 1994, die hier geschilderten Ereignisse fanden in der ersten Maiwoche des Jahres 1995 statt.<br>Eine exakte Datierung der Tagebucheinträge findet sich erst ab dem Jahr 1996, als der Grundstein für Mr. Weasleys Quiddichkarriere gelegt wurde.


	8. Der blutige Baron

**Achtung, liebe Leser, heute wird es geistig… ähm, geisterhaft! Unser Tiger artis hat sich mit Kreativität des Blutigen Barons angenommen und offensichtlich beim Schreiben viel Spaß gehabt. **

**o0o0o**

Achtung! Achtung!

Auf redaktionelle Nachfrage wegen der Schreibweise „Nargeln" erteilte artis folgende Auskunft:

**  
>„Der Blutige Baron ist eine antiquierte Einrichtung und er weiß im Grunde genommen nicht, was diese Viecher eigentlich sind, von daher darf er sie auch Nargeln nennen."<strong>

Die Red. meint hierzu:

Clever, dasselbe hätte ich auch behauptet.

**o0o0o  
><strong>

Und bestimmt kennt ihr diesen link und all ihre anderen Stories schon, aber sicher ist sicher…

**http:/www. fanfiction. net/u/1283701/**

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus) 

o0o0o

Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel

o0o0o

**Der Blutige Baron und die Nargeln (von artis magica, Stichwort Nargeln)  
><strong>  
><strong>21. Dezember 1995<br>**  
>Liebes Tagebuch … was für ein Quatsch … da schreib ich „liebes Tagebuch" … also … Tagebuch!<p>

Es ist ja schon circa dreiundneunzig Jahre her, dass ich dich das letzte Mal beansprucht habe und seit dem leidigen Mord hatte ich auch nicht unbedingt das Gefühl, dass ich mir etwas von der Seele schreiben müsste, was mir Angst gemacht oder worüber ich mich übermäßig gefreut hätte, außer vielleicht, dass Nicolas nicht bei den Kopflosen mitspielen darf.  
>Aber heute muss ich dich bemühen, auch wenn ich geglaubt habe, es könnte mich nichts mehr erschüttern.<br>Du fragst dich jetzt sicher, wann der blutlose Kerl endlich zum Pudels Kern gelangt … Es ist nicht leicht für mich … aber was soll's, ich muss es dir anvertrauen, was mich schier in den Wahnsinn treibt.  
>Es ist dieses Mädchen, Luna Soundso … nein, nein, nicht dieses Kind, sondern das, was sie mitgebracht oder zumindest angekündigt hat, was außer uns seit Neuestem in diesen altehrwürdigen Hallen herumgeistert … Nargeln.<br>Allein schon dieses Wort lässt mich die Perücke verlieren. Ja … ich habe meinen durchscheinenden Ohren unter eben dieser albernen künstlichen Haarpracht nicht getraut, Nargeln.

Du hast auch noch nie etwas von diesen Dingern gehört, was? Sie sollen ja sehr gefährlich sein, gerade an Weihnachten. Sie würden sich am Liebsten in den Mistelzweigen verstecken. Bei Merlin, und hier hängen dank Albus eine Menge davon herum, keine Möglichkeit, ihnen dauerhaft auszuweichen. Nargeln … was für ein Wort … sie würden sich auf die Köpfe derer niederlassen, die unter ihnen hindurchgehen, würden ihnen das Hirn vernebeln, ihnen den Verstand rauben und sie forthin irr sein lassen. Keine Ahnung, ob sich dieser Zustand irgendwann einmal ändert ... Moment … was mach ich denn da? Ich schreibe über meine Angst, den Verstand zu verlieren. Gestatte, dass ich über mich selbst einmal herzhaft lache ... haha.  
>Was für ein naiver Tropf ich doch bin, habe ich meinen Verstand doch schon vor langer Zeit verloren und da mache ich mir jetzt Gedanken um die Hirngespinste eines kleinen dummen Mädchens. Dabei sollte man mich dumm schelten, dumm und verrückt, ja irr geradezu.<br>Aaah! Wie wohl mir das tut, wie wunderbar der Gedanke daran doch ist, zu wissen, dass einem die Welt mit all ihren kleinen und großen Bosheiten nichts mehr anhaben kann, dass ich schon vor langer Zeit mit ihr - zumindest was die Angst um die fleischliche Hülle angeht - abgeschlossen habe.  
>Nun, Tagebuch, wegstreichen dieser eben niedergeschriebenen Dummheit auf diesen deinen Seiten geht nicht und so soll es mir eine Lehre sein, wie blindgläubig ich trotz der vielen Jahre und dessen, was in dieser Zeit passiert ist, immer noch bin.<br>Egal, ich werfe alles von mir.  
>Könnt ich jetzt einen Humpen Wein trinken, ich würde es tun. Es dauert mich, dass es keine andere Befriedigung meines hitzigen Gemütes gibt als die Erinnerung daran, wie wunderbar es ist, die Trauben förmlich auf der Zunge zu spüren … doch halt … eines gäbe es tatsächlich. Ja, eines wäre meiner Seele Balsam … Trelawney … und ihre Angst vor dem Ende der Welt.<br>Was für ein mächtiger Mann ich doch bin. Leb wohl Tagebuch, auf dass ich dich nie mehr wieder brauche …

Danke an J. K. Rowlings für die wunderbaren Figuren, die sie erschaffen hat und die ich mir hier nur ausgeborgt habe. Alle Rechte bleiben selbstverständlich beim Spiritus Rector. Ich verfolge keinen kommerziellen Zweck und schreibe nur aus reinem Vergnügen.


	9. Sybill Trelawney

Ein herzliches Dankeschön an alle Leser und Reviewer!

Unser Sicherheitsbaer hat euch einen interessanten Auszug aus dem Tagebuch von Sybill Trelawney mitgebracht. Wenn man diesen Eintrag genau liest, wird man bemerken, dass hinter dem Geschwafel dieser Frau doch einiges mehr steckt als nur billiger Gin. Ganz offensichtlich ist sie in der Lage, mehr als drei echte Prophezeiungen von sich zu geben…

Und sicherlich wollt ihr noch mehr von Baer lesen:

**http:/www****. fanfiction. net/u/746931/Aereth**

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus) 

o0o0o

Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel

o0o0o

**Sybill Trelawney (von Aereth, Stichwort: Das Ende der Welt)  
><strong>

Liebes Tagebuch!

**Der** Tag heute war wie jeder andere.** Unsere** Schüler sind nicht einmal in der Lage aus einer einfachen Teetasse zu lesen. Da gibt es wenig Licht,  
><strong>dessen<strong> bin ich mir sehr gewiss. Die **einzige** mit einigermaßen ausreichend Talent ist Rose Weasley. Ich gebe zu, ich war anfangs voreingenommen, doch der  
><strong>Name<strong> sagt hier nichts übers Erbgut. **Hoffnung** habe ich also noch, wie man sieht. Ansonsten ist noch immer alles beim alten. Ich werde von meinen Kollegen  
><strong>nicht<strong> beachtet. Seit McGonagall Chef** ist**, wird die ehrwürdige Kunst des Wahrsagens auch nicht für ernst genommen. Einer hat mich eine Schwindlerin  
><strong>genannt<strong>. Es hilft zu wissen, dass er** spurlos** verschwinden und einen elenden, langsamen Tod sterben wird — das habe ich in meiner Teetasse gesehen. Sie  
><strong>werden<strong> schon sehen, sich wundern! **Verschwunden** und tot, ja so wird es ihnen eines Tages ergehen! Solange muss ich mich zusammenreißen und  
><strong>darf<strong> mich nicht provozieren lassen. **Findet** morgen nicht die Potter-Weasley-Hochzeit statt? Ja das muss morgen gewesen sein. Wo ist eigentlich meine Einladung?  
><strong>Wird<strong> verloren gegangen sein. Ob **Severus** dort sein wird? Merlin weiss wo er abgeblieben ist, seit er sich von dem Schlangenbiss erholt hat, war er weg. Wird er je  
><strong>zurückkehren<strong>? Vermutlich macht **Snape** gerade irgendwo auf einer dieser Karibikinseln Urlaub, weit weg von Hogwarts und vor allem weit weg von den Schülern!

**Sein** Ding sind Hochzeiten eh nicht** und** meins eigentlich auch nicht, schon gar nicht diese. Ich habe schließlich gesehen was geschehen wird. Sie haben den  
><strong>Zorn<strong> des Kosmos heraufbeschworen, **rettet** eh keinen, wenn ich sie warne, glauben mir ja sowieso nicht! So komme ich nicht in die Lage absagen zu müssen.  
><strong>Ist<strong> vermutlich Schicksal. Nur wer **unsere** Sterne fragt, wird den steinigen Weg durch das Minenfeld des Lebens unbeschadet finden, sagte mal mein Professor. Denn  
><strong>unermesslich<strong> ist schließlich unsere **Welt** und sie ist noch nicht bereit, auf Sybill Trelawney zu verzichten!


	10. Nymphadora Tonks

Pünktlich zur Mittagszeit sind wir wieder da, strahlend und schön wie dieser Tag an sich!

Na ja, wir wären pünktlich gewesen, wenn nicht eine kleine Ladehemmung gehabt hätte. *ggg*

Und strahlend und schön ist auch dieser Tagebucheintrag, was wohl nicht verwundern dürfte, wenn man bedenkt, von wem er stammt: Nymphadora Tonks.

Gefunden wurde dieses Top-Secret-Pergament übrigens von unserem Winzfuchs, von der ihr noch jede Menge anderer Sachen lesen könnt:

**http:/www. fanfiction. net/u/878065/**

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus) 

o0o0o

Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel

o0o0o

**Nymphadora Tonks (von .Ya./Noir13, Stichwort: Arbeitstag eines Aurors)  
><strong>  
>Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Namen, Orte, Personen und Begriffe gehören J. K. Rowling. Ein Teil ihrer Ausgestaltung und die IdeeAusführung gehören jedoch mir.  
>Vorgaben: Nymphadora Tonks; Arbeitstag eines Auroren<br>Inhalt: Nymphadora Tonks schreibt Tagebuch. Über die Auroren. Trotz der Gefahr, dafür gelyncht zu werden. Und die Informationen sind natürlich "top secret".

~*~*~

**Das Tagebuch der Nymphadora Tonks**

**~ Top Secret ~**

**von .Ya./Noir13  
><strong>  
>~*~*~<p>

»My work is like a diary.

To understand it, you have to see how it mirrors life.«

(Pablo Picasso)

**7. August 1994, Sonntag  
><strong>  
>Ich bin schon einige Zeit in dem Job, und irgendwie denke ich, es wird Zeit, aufzuschreiben, was wir überhaupt machen, also von dem typischen Arbeitstag eines Auroren berichten. Nicht, dass ich vorhätte, das dem Tagespropheten zu geben – ich würde vermutlich gemeuchelt werden – aber vielleicht... nun, es könnte helfen. Ich weiß zwar noch nicht, wobei, aber das ist egal.<p>

Kingsley hat mir angedroht, mich an der Decke des Atriums aufzuhängen, wenn ich es wagen sollte, ein Tagebuch mit geheimen Informationen herumliegen zu lassen, aber ich weiß nicht, was als geheim gewertet wird. Ich meine, momentan ist eh nichts los und da Kingsley sowieso immer noch hinter Sirius Black her ist und nichts findet – langsam glaube ich, dass das Absicht ist – habe ich vergessen, was ich schreiben wollte. Kann nicht so wichtig gewesen sein.

Nun, ja, was gibt es noch zu schreiben? Dawlish hat sich mit Kingsley in den Haaren gehabt – warum auch immer, ich glaube, die streiten sich gerne – und Robards und Carter haben die ganze Zeit in einer stillen Ecke gehockt, dass ich glauben mag, die haben was miteinander... jedenfalls ist die Stimmung irgendwie gereizt. Kann ich verstehen – es ist Sonntag, und wir hocken hier alle aufeinander –

Kingsley verlangt nach mir.

Es ist immer noch Sonntag. Derselbe. Und Kingsley ist mies gelaunt. Ich glaube, er hat noch nicht genug Kaffee intus. Ich hab gehört, er wäre süchtig und hätte mehrfach das Ministerium in einen Kaffeenotstand versetzt. So wie der drauf ist, wird's wohl bald wieder Zeit für eine Kaffeerazzia. Der hat schon so einen Blick...

Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was er eigentlich von mir wollte. Hat mich losgeschickt, um Pizza zu bestellen. Ich meine – hallo? Pizza? Bestellen? Ich weiß nicht, was er damit plant, aber er hatte einen merkwürdigen Blick dabei. Na, ich sollte wohl die Bestellungen einsammeln und den Lieferservice benachrichtigen. Weiß der Henker, was Kingsley geplant hat. Mir sagt ja keiner was. Bin ja auch noch kein Auror. Sagen die. Ha!

Kingsley hat mir in all seiner Güte doch noch erzählt, was das alles soll. Ein Streich. Kein besonders guter, wie ich finde, aber Kingsley meinte, er würde auf den Streich an sich ankommen. Was auch immer er damit meint. Ich vermute, es hat etwas damit zu tun, dass man den Neuling ärgert.

Oder damit, dass er aus Gründen, die mir wahrhaftig schleierhaft sind, die Rechnung auf Crouch ausstellen wollte. Ich hab mich da raus gehalten, weil ich irgendwie glaube, dass Kingsley es auf Ärger abgesehen hat und ich schon genug habe. Dawlish hat es mir immer noch nicht verziehen, dass ich den Kaffee aus Versehen über seinen Bericht gekippt habe, und da ich ja normalerweise von Kingsley drangsaliert werde – andere nennen es ausgebildet – hat er mir vorgeworfen, ich hätte es mit Absicht getan. Ich weiß zwar nicht genau, was das eine mit dem anderen zu tun hat, aber ich bin lange genug dabei, um zu wissen, dass Kingsley sich gerne mit Dawlish streitet. Oder wie auch immer man das nennen soll.

Jedenfalls, Crouch hat die Rechnung für die Pizzen bekommen. Er war sauer und ist in die Zentrale gerauscht – das erste Mal, dass ich das live miterlebt habe. Kingsley behauptet zwar, er würde es hin und wieder tun, aber ich hab ihm das nie geglaubt. Warum auch? Crouch ist in einer vollkommen anderen Abteilung!

Also... Crouch kam angerauscht, sauer, und hat zuerst Scrimgeour angefaucht. Ich frage mich, was Crouch am Sonntag im Büro verloren hat, aber gut, vielleicht ist er ein Workaholic? Was auch immer. Scrimgeour war nicht besonders erbaut darüber, von Crouch angeschnauzt zu werden – die scheinen sich auch näher zu kennen, denn die Beleidigungen, die sie sich nicht an den Kopf geworfen haben, deuten irgendwie darauf hin. Ich schreibe nicht, weil Carter mir deutlich gemacht hat, dass ich es besser wieder vergesse. Irgendwann hat Scrimgeour dann Kingsley gerufen und gefragt, was los sei.

Kingsley ist auch aufmarschiert, und er hatte zu meinem Erstaunen Dawlish im Gepäck. Eigentlich war das Chefsache, aber ich hatte aus Versehen einige Akten in der Nähe über den Haufen geworfen. Na ja, es ging hoch her. Kingsley hat Crouch angegriffen – nur mit Worten – und Scrimgeour ist ausgerastet und Dawlish war seltsamerweise auch wütend, aber nicht auf Kingsley. Und Crouch war eben Crouch, wie ich glaube. Ich kenne ihn nicht genug, um das zu beurteilen, aber er war jedenfalls auch nicht besonders gut gelaunt.

Bevor ich jedoch wirklich lauschen konnte, hat Carter mich abgeschleppt. Leider.

Nun, ich habe festgestellt, dass es gar nicht so schlimm war, dass Carter mich da weggeholt hat. Ich muss jetzt zwar Tee kochen – der Kaffee ist alle, nachdem ich die letzte Tasse verschüttet habe, aber das ist eigentlich Kingsleys Schuld – und Carter meint, ich solle ein paar Berichte schreiben, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, worüber – sie sagte, es sei "prophylaktisch", was auch immer das im Detail bedeutet. Vielleicht schreibt sie Berichte auf Vorrat, so dass sie, wenn sie mal einen abgeben muss, nur noch das Datum und ihre Unterschrift drunter setzt? Jedenfalls kann ich einiges mithören. Kingsley, Dawlish, Crouch und Scrimgeour sind immer noch dabei, sich gegenseitig anzuschreien. Nicht schreien, aber mir fällt kein besseres Wort ein.

Ich habe Carter gefragt, was der Grund dafür ist. Sie meinte nur, dass Kingsley Crouch jedes Jahr an diesem Tag einen bösen Streich spielt (so böse erschien mir die Sache mit dem Lieferservice nicht. Eher lustig), und dass er zu diesem speziellen Anlass sogar mit Dawlishs Unterstützung rechnen darf. Scrimgeour und Crouch versuchen wohl schon seit Jahren, das zu ändern, bisher ohne Erfolg.

Ich frage mich, was an diesem Tag so besonders ist. Es ist Sonntag und irgendein krummer Tag im August. Es ist nicht mal in der Nähe des ersten Aprils, aber vielleicht ist das so eine Aurorensache. Irgendwann überzeuge ich Kingsley auch noch davon, mir das zu erklären, aber vermutlich kann das dauern. Ich habe ihn ja noch nicht mal dazu gebracht, mich nicht Nymphadora zu nennen. Er macht das wohl mit Absicht.

Na ja, ich muss jetzt Berichte schreiben. Wenn ich Glück habe, erbarmt sich Robards dazu, mir das abzunehmen, aber der scheint heute auch irgendwie nicht in der Stimmung zu sein. Vielleicht ist es auch nichts und ich bilde es mir ein. Ha! Immer wachsam! Vor allem dann, wenn man sonntags in der Aurorenzentrale arbeiten muss.

Da fällt mir ein – ich hab ja noch eine gratis Pizza mit extra viel Käse, auf der mein Name steht. Besser, ich vernichte diesen Feind, bevor es jemand anderes tut. 

~ E N D E ~


	11. Bartemius Crouch, Senior

**Seid weiterhin willkommen zu unserem Staffelstabkalender, Freunde der guten Unterhaltung. Wir wünschen euch einen herrlichen, sonnigen Tag zum Wochenstart und machen auch gleich mit einer tragischen Figur des HPverse weiter. **

Präsentiert wird uns dieser Tagebucheintrag von unserem Killermeerschweinchen, welches nicht annähernd so mordlustig ist, wie sein Spitzname implizieren möchte.

Und hier ist ihr account:

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/Meniel.

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus) 

o0o0o

Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel

o0o0o

**Bartemius Crouch, senior – Geheime Tagebuchaufzeichnungen (von Meniel, Stichwort Lieferservice)  
><strong>  
><span>08.04.1994<br>  
>Dieser Tag war absolut inakzeptabel.<br>Heute herrschte absolutes Chaos in der Abteilung, weil Arthur es wieder einmal geschafft hatte, verzauberte Muggelgegenstände durch das ganze Ministerium fliegen zu lassen. Wieso experimentiert er mit fliegenden Sandwich-Toastern?  
>Dann kommt auch noch hinzu, dass mein unnützer Sohn beinahe seinen Imperius-Fluch gelöst hat und durch das Haus spaziert ist. Ich habe es nur Winky zu verdanken, dass er nicht aus dem Haus hinaus und durch London läuft, als ob nichts wäre.<p>

Als ich ins Ministerium kam, war alles so wie immer. Das übliche Morgen-Chaos, wenn alle auf einmal in die große Empfangshalle stürmen, der übliche Gestank von zu starkem After-Shave und Parfum waberte durch die Halle. Wealesby stand natürlich schon bereit, um mir meinen Mantel abzunehmen. Fleißig, der Junge, wirklich fleißig. Aber dabei gleichzeitig so töricht. So gehorsam, dass er offensichtlich nicht einmal darüber nachdenkt, welchen Sinn die Aufgabe hat, die ich ihm gebe. Es ist natürlich besser für ihn. Aber er sollte sich trotzdem manchmal ein wenig überlegen, wozu er jetzt was tun sollte. Dann wäre er ein perfekter, fleißiger Mitarbeiter.  
>Walley berichtete, dass sein Vater sich wieder einmal zu Hause beim Reparieren einer kaputten Steckdose verletzt hat. Das ist wieder mal typisch Arthur, etwas Anderes kann man von ihm ja kaum erwarten. Immerhin macht er seinen Job relativ vernünftig.<p>

Der Rest des Vormittags verlief wie immer: Ich flohte mit mehreren Leuten zur Abklärung des Ortes für die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft, scheuchte Weslo durch das halbe Ministerium, damit er mir nicht auf die Nerven ging.  
>Und dann kam die Mittagspause. Arthur kam vorbei, wohl, um mit seinem Sohn zu sprechen, doch da Wealis und ich gerade auf dem Weg nach Oxford waren, um mit dem Vorstand der Universität zu sprechen, wimmelten wir ihn ab. Er faselte noch irgendetwas von „Lieferservice", bevor wir gingen und ihn einfach stehen ließen. Der Vorstand wartet schließlich nicht auf jeden!<br>Das Gespräch mit dem Vorstand verlief ziemlich aufschlussreich, wir konnten erwirken, dass der Vorstand eine Bannmeile errichtet, damit die Muggel-Studenten nicht zufällig auf das Camping-Gelände geraten.  
>Zurück im Ministerium wollte ich Waeslie losschicken, dass er sich mit Ludo trifft, um mit ihm die finalen Veränderungen der Quidditch-Arena durchzugehen. Doch er rührte sich nicht. Auf seinem Schreibtisch lag ein Erinnermich. Von wem auch immer. Ich musste ihn aus irgendeinem mir völlig unerfindlichen Grund mehrmals ansprechen, bis er endlich reagierte. Dann stolperte er mehr davon, als dass er ging, wie ich es von ihm gewohnt war. Und kaum, dass er den Raum verlassen hatte, hörte man einen Aufschrei und ein halbes Dutzend Sandwich-Toaster flogen durch unser Büro. Dieser Arthur! Er soll gefälligst besser auf seine Geräte aufpassen, die er einsammelt!<p>

Die Sandwich-Toaster blieben jedoch nicht alleine – sie wurden gefolgt von Weckern, die so überdimensioniert waren, dass sie fast nicht durch die Tür passten – einige davon blieben tatsächlich in der Tür hängen, wodurch ihr Glas brach. Einfach unglaublich…  
>Und kurze Zeit später erschloss sich mir, was Arthur mit dem Lieferservice gemeint hatte: Er kam mit zwei Tüten in unser Büro, stellte sie auf Weaselbys Schreibtisch und meinte, er habe Pasta für uns mitbestellt. Sie sei noch warm, falls wir noch Hunger hätten.<p>

Ich sah ihm kopfschüttelnd dabei zu, wie er seine Sandwich-Toaster und die Wecker wieder einsammelte und dann ging, ohne noch etwas zu sagen.  
>Ich nahm die Pasta und schnupperte daran. Spagetti Bolognese.. Eigentlich viel zu fettig, aber sie roch gut und lecker. Danke, Arthur.<p>

Der Nachmittag ging noch ähnlich chaotisch weiter, aber fast schon normal chaotisch. Es gab die üblichen kleineren Zwischenfälle wie hereinflatternde Memos oder Ludo, der die abschließende Planung für die Quidditch-Arena vorbeibrachte. Weasbel habe ich zu Dolores geschickt, damit er mit ihr die Pläne besprechen kann. Und damit war er dann den ganzen Nachmittag beschäftigt, während ich mich damit beschäftigt habe, mit weiteren Leuten zu flohen. Wenn diese Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft nicht so wichtig wäre, dann würde ich das Ganze irgendjemand Anderem aufhalsen. Diese ganze Organisation ist so unglaublich anstrengend… Man muss sich mit unglaublich vielen Stümpern herumschlagen.

Jetzt kam ich vorhin nach Hause und Winky erzählte mir, dass mein Sohn plötzlich in der Küche gestanden hätte, der Imperius habe sich gelöst. Ich dachte, ich höre nicht richtig, als sie mir das erzählte - Ich muss unbedingt vorsichtiger sein und den Fluch regelmäßiger kontrollieren und erneuern. Winky leistet wirklich gute Dienste, sie schafft es, Barty in Schach zu halten.

13.05.1995*

Ich vermisse dich, Liebling. Dieses Buch hier hält meine Erinnerungen wach. Mit jedem Eintrag, den ich schreibe, versuche ich mir vorzustellen, was du sagen, wie du reagieren würdest. Du fehlst hier wirklich. Barty braucht dich. Ich brauche dich.  
>Wir werden dich immer in unseren Herzen behalten.<p>

*Einen Tag vor seiner Ermordung durch seinen Sohn Bartemius Crouch jr.


	12. Arthur Weasley

**Brrrrr… Überall riecht's nach nassem Fell – kein Wunder in einem Rudel, in dem zwei Drittel der Viecher aus Fellträgern besteht und einem regnerischem Dienstag. Doch wir lassen uns den Tag nicht verderben, oder? **

Im Gegenteil, um euch und uns ein wenig aufzuheitern, geht es mit Arthur Weasley und unserem Bücherwurm weiter. Ihr wisst echt nicht, was ein Bücherwurm ist? Dann aber hopp, hopp, nachschauen!

**http:/www. fanfiction. net/u/2707797/**

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus) 

o0o0o

Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel

o0o0o

**Arthur Weasley (von Bookworm El V, Stichwort Erinnermich)  
><strong>  
><strong>Tagebuch von Arthur Weasley von Bookworm El V<br>**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K.R. Ich bin nicht J.K.R. Was schließen wir daraus? Richtig. Nix meins. Und weil's mir nicht gehört, krieg ich auch kein Geld.

Montag, 13. Mai 2002  
><span>  
>Ich fürchte, eine anstrengende Arbeitswoche liegt vor mir. Und noch dazu habe ich den Notizkalender von der Portobello Road, den Harry mir zu Weihnachten geschenkt hat, verlegt. Das sollte ich Molly nicht sagen, sonst bekomme ich wieder einen Vortrag über meine „Muggelspinnereien" zu hören. Warum Molly meine Faszination für alles Nichtmagische nicht teilt, werde ich nie verstehen...<p>

Wo war ich? Ach ja, anstrengende Arbeitswoche! Der junge Urquhart steht unter Verdacht, Schindluder mit Muggelartefakten zu treiben und diese dann bei Ebay zu verkaufen. Es wird ewig dauern, Urquhart Castle zu durchsuchen. Außerdem müssen wir immer noch herausfinden, wer dieser „Ebay" überhaupt ist. Seltsamer Name für einen Hehler...

Von den Fleischbällchen, die Molly am Sonntag gemacht hat, waren so viele übrig, dass ich die heute bei der Arbeit dabei hatte. Cornelius versucht immer noch, mich dazu zu bringen, ihm etwas zu essen abzukaufen, wenn er mit seinem Bauchladen seine tägliche Runde durch das Ministerium dreht. Habe wie immer abgelehnt.

Gehe jetzt den Garten entgnomen.

Dienstag, 14. Mai 2002  
><span>  
>Ich bin von der ersten Durchsuchungsrunde aus Urquhart Castle zurück. Wir haben mehr schwarzmagische Gegenstände gefunden, als es in unserem Garten Gnome gibt (wurde gestern tatsächlich von einem gebissen!). Ich weiß nicht, was es mit dem elektricktrischen Globus, dem Schreibset und dem „Gameboy" auf sich hat, die wir gefunden haben. An denen wurde sicher herumgepfuscht. Darum werden sich unsere Experten für schwarzmagische Gegenstände kümmern müssen. Außerdem wissen wir immer noch nicht, wer dieser Ebay ist. Ich werde mal in der Aurorenzentrale fragen, ob sie dieses Alias kennen.<p>

In der ganzen Hektik habe ich mein Mittagessen im Fuchsbau liegen lassen. Ich konnte Molly gerade noch davon abhalten, mir hinterher zu kommen. Cornelius kam zur Mittagszeit mit seinem Bauchladen vorbei, weil meine ganze Abteilung in Urquhart Castle war. Ich habe ihm einen Muffin abgekauft. Die von Molly schmecken aber viel besser!

Jetzt wartet Mollyröllchen auf mich. Schreibe morgen weiter.

Mittwoch, 15. Mai 2002  
><span>  
>Wir haben noch eine Geheimkammer entdeckt. Die Sache wurde uns zu heikel und wir haben Unterstützung von den Auroren angefordert. Harry war dabei und ich habe ihn direkt nach diesem Ebay gefragt. Harry versprach mir, sich an einen „IT-Experten" zu wenden, damit der die Sache mit diesem Ebay klärt. Details wollte er mir aber keine nennen – muss etwas mit der Mysteriumsabteilung zu tun haben. Dieser Ebay... ich glaube, von dem hört die Welt noch öfter.<p>

Cornelius kam heute natürlich wieder nach Urquhart Castle, ausnahmsweise war sein Lieferservice einmal sehr gefragt. Kein Wunder, immerhin musste ein ganzes Team Auroren gefüttert werden. Merlin, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass diese Jungs so viel essen!

Ich hätte aber auch nie gedacht, dass die Auroren so ein chaotischer Haufen sind. Gut, früher waren ja auch noch Kingsley und Mad-Eye dabei, die für Ordnung gesorgt haben.

Oh, da fällt mir ein, ich wollte doch noch zu Kingsley und mit ihm die Budgeterhöhung meiner Abteilung besprechen! Bei Merlins Bart, das wollte ich schon lange einmal machen. Das stand doch in meinem Notizkalender... den habe ich immer noch nicht wieder gefunden. Ich glaube, ich werde alt. Dieses Jahr werde ich mir zu Weihnachten wohl doch ein Erinnermich wünschen. Aber wenn ich das verliere, reißt Molly mir den Kopf ab... Hm.

Donnerstag, 16. Mai 2002  
><span>  
>Harry hat sich bei mir gemeldet. Sein IT-Spezialist und er haben sich unter einem Pseudonym bei Ebay angemeldet. Harry hat mir angeboten, bei der „Operation Ebay" dabei zu sein. Alles streng vertraulich und inkognito. Habe zugesagt.<p>

Wir treffen uns morgen mit dem IT-Zauberer und Ebay im „Pimlico Village", einem Muggelcafe. Muss wirklich sehr inkognito sein... Dann kann ich endlich einmal den Kimono tragen, den George mir vor drei Jahren von diesem japanischen Muggelladen mitgebracht hat!

_Anmerkung: Das Pimlico Village ist ein Internetcafe in London.  
>Riesengroßes Dankschön an irm fürs Betalesen und den Denkanstoß zur Ebay-Pointe.<em>


	13. Cornelius Fudge

Unser Vielfraß gibt sich die Ehre, euch einen Tagebucheintrag von Cornelius Fudge, seines Zeichens Zaubereiminister, zu präsentieren. Wir hoffen natürlich, dass ihr daran genauso viel Spaß habt wie wir und verweisen außerdem auf Nics andere Stories, die sich durch Originalität, hervorragende RS/G und Humor auszeichnen!

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/nbee.

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus) 

o0o0o

Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel

o0o0o

**Cornelius Fudge (von nbee, Stichwort Adlerfeder)  
><strong>  
>DISCLAIMER<br>Mir gehört wie üblich nichts, nicht einmal die Adlerfeder. Die gehört nämlich zur Aufgabe des Rudel-Staffelstabkalenders und muss im Tagebucheintrag von Cornelius Fudge auftauchen, genau so wie Poppy Pomfrey und der Tagesprophet.

Herzlichen Dank (einmal mehr) an meine Schwester und Beta Tlana Isimi!

Und jetzt: Viel Spaß!

**Wie man aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten macht  
><strong>

Hogwarts Express, 28. August 1993

Es ist einfach ungeheuerlich! Nun sitze ich ganz alleine hier in einem Sonderzug, nur weil Dumbledore es als fahrlässig erachtete, mich fliegen zu lassen und Pomfrey mir verboten hat, in meinem Zustand zu flohen oder gar zu apparieren. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich mich beklagt hätte, als man meine Knochenbrüche richtete, meine inneren Verletzungen heilte oder die Platzwunde an meinem Kopf versorgte. Auch eine Schulschwester müsste doch in der Lage sein, zu erkennen, dass ich nicht irgendein Patient bin! Wozu bin ich eigentlich Zaubereiminister?

Heute Morgen war noch alles in Ordnung: Die Anfrage, ob ich im nächsten Jahr die Quidditchweltmeisterschaften eröffnen würde, trage ich noch immer bei mir. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie der Tag endet, hätte ich niemals die Mühe auf mich genommen, mir zu Vorbereitungszwecken einen neuen Besen zu kaufen und um der Übung Willen nach Hogwarts zu fliegen, nur um jemanden wie Albus Dumbledore zu fragen, ob mit dieser Ehre gewisse Risiken verbunden sein könnten. Berücksichtigt man all die bedeutsamen Dinge, die mir unterwegs durch den Kopf gingen, kann man wahrlich nicht auch noch erwarten, dass ich jede Posteule sehe, die mir mutwillig in die Flugbahn flattert. Ich könnte bei meiner grünen Melone fast schwören, es handelte sich um so eine moderne Expresseule!

Natürlich bin ich trotzdem dankbar, dass Mme Hooch den Vorfall beobachtet und mich in den Krankenflügel gebracht hat. Aber von der Art, wie sie die Angelegenheit Dumbledore schilderte, bin ich wenig angetan. Sie hat tatsächlich behauptet, mein Ausweichmanöver, welches jeder Erstklässler besser beherrsche, hätte zum Absturz geführt. Dem Moorhuhn gehe es aber gut! Dabei habe ich doch erklärt, dass es eine Posteule war, die sich nicht an die Vortrittsregeln hielt. Und irgendwie habe ich den Eindruck, Dumbledore schenkt ihrer Version der Geschichte mehr Glauben als meiner. Als er mich im Krankenflügel besuchte, übergab er mir einen prächtigen Strauss, der reich mit Federn dekoriert war. Den Kommentar der Schulschwester über die „hübschen Moorhuhnfedern" habe ich allerdings gehört! Man scheint mich in dieser Lehranstalt nicht wirklich ernst zu nehmen. Deshalb habe ich beschlossen, in Zukunft Dumbledore nur noch Fragen zu sehr ausgewählten Themen zu stellen. Nicht, dass ich jemals auf seinen Rat angewiesen gewesen wäre! Ich habe ohnehin den Eindruck, er missgönnt mir meinen Posten. Im Hinblick auf die Quidditchweltmeisterschaften hat er mir sogar geraten, die Eröffnung an Ludo Bagman zu delegieren. Als ob ich ihn nach seiner Meinung gefragt hätte!

Jedenfalls habe ich es allein meiner Gutmütigkeit zu verdanken, dass ich meine überaus kostbare Zeit in Hogwarts verschwendete. Selbstverständlich wäre ich längst in der Lage gewesen, die Rückreise nach London anzutreten, nur ließ man mich einfach nicht. Ich werde mir Konsequenzen für die betreffenden Personen überlegen. Ein Glück, dass die Hogwarts-Schüler noch in den Sommerferien weilen, sonst hätte sich die Geschichte von meinem unglücklichen Flugunfall bestimmt längst verbreitet. Nun muss ich aber unverzüglich sicherstellen, dass die Presse nicht trotzdem Wind von der Sache bekommt und ein falsches Bild an die Öffentlichkeit trägt. Sobald ich im Ministerium bin, werde ich mich vorsorglich mit dem Tagespropheten in Verbindung setzen. Merlin sei Dank verfüge ich über die besten Verbindungen und genügend Einfluss.

**Anlage zum Eintrag: Ausschnitt aus dem Tagespropheten  
><strong>  
>HogwartsLondon, 29. August 1993

Wie wir exklusiv aus zuverlässiger Quelle erfahren haben, kam es gestern Morgen zu einem für unseren Zaubereiminister gefährlichen Zwischenfall. Cornelius Fudge war unterwegs nach Hogwarts, nachdem ihn Schulleiter Dumbledore in einer wichtigen Angelegenheit um seinen Rat angefragt hatte. Über dem Verbotenen Wald wurde der geübte Flieger jedoch vollkommen unerwartet von einem Adler angegriffen. Nach einem zähen Kampf hoch in der Luft konnte sich Mr Fudge schließlich befreien und das Tier in die Flucht schlagen. Er selbst musste sich schwer verletzt in Hogwarts behandeln lassen. Aus welchem Grund ihn der Vogel attackiert hatte, blieb zunächst unklar. Möglicherweise handelte es sich sogar um ein politisch motiviertes Attentat! Die Aurorenzentrale wird die notwendigen Ermittlungen aufnehmen. Cornelius Fudge selbst war für eine Stellungnahme nicht erreichbar. Er ließ der Redaktion allerdings ein Bild zukommen, auf dem er mit einer Adlerfeder zu sehen ist, die das Tier im Kampf gelassen hat.


	14. Poppy Pomfrey

**Ein Großteil des Rudels kommt heute in Hamburg zum Forentreffen zusammen (unser Neid ist ihnen sicher) – doch das heißt nicht, dass wir Daheimgebliebenen nicht auch Spaß haben können! Daher Vorhang auf für Tanuri und Poppy Pomfrey, die sich heute die Ehre geben.**

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/Arya16

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus) 

o0o0o

Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel

o0o0o

**Poppy Pomfrey (von Arya16, Stichwort Tagesprophet)**

**Verschwunden**

**von: Tanuri/Arya16  
><strong>

Disclaimer: Alle Rechte für die in dieser Fanfiktion beschriebenen Personen liegen selbstverständlich bei ihren geistigen Schöpfern. Ich verdiene mit meinen Schreibereien kein Geld, sondern schreibe nur zum Spaß an der Freude!

21.03.2001

Liebes Tagebuch!

Heute Morgen stand im Tagesprophet, dass sich eine unbekannte Krankheit unter den englischen Zauberern und Hexen ausbreitet. Die Symptome weisen auf einen resistenten Stamm der Verschwinditis-Erreger hin.  
>Bei betroffenen Hexen und Zauberern verschwinden nacheinander die verschiedensten Körperteile. Bisherige Behandlungsmethoden scheinen nicht zu wirken, zumal sich die einzelnen Stadien der Krankheit viel schneller als gewöhnlich entwickeln.<br>Die Krankheit ist zudem in allen Schichten der magischen Gesellschaft vertreten. Muggel scheint sie nicht zu betreffen.  
>Das St. Mungo hat mittlerweile eine Quarantäne-Zone eingerichtet, damit die verschwundenen Personen nicht verloren gehen.<br>Bisher sind schon drei Zauberer und eine Hexe bis zur Hälfte unsichtbar. Weitere 20 sind teilweise betroffen.

Ob es wirklich eine gute Idee war, damit an die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen? Die Fraktion der Reinblüter nutzt das bestimmt wieder für eine Blutreinigungs-Kampagne aus, weil die Betroffenen zu einem großen Teil muggelstämmig sind. Was für ein Wahnsinn!  
>Und Massenpaniken sind wohl vorprogrammiert. Dabei forschen doch schon die besten Tränkemeister des Landes an einem Gegenmittel!<br>Die Leute müssen endlich lernen, Ruhe zu bewahren. Was bringen denn Fluchtversuche aus der abgesperrten Zone? Der gesamte Luft,-Floh,- und Apparationsraum wird überwacht, um eine Ausbreitung zu verhindern.  
>Merlin sei Dank, ist Hogwarts bis jetzt noch nicht betroffen. Ich hoffe, dass das so bleibt und schnell ein Gegenmittel gefunden wird.<br>Ich sollte mit Minerva über die Einrichtung einer möglichen Schutzzone reden. Notfalls brauchen wir eine Direktverbindung zum St. Mungo, um eine Notversorgung zu garantieren.  
>Ich hoffe, die Kinder bleiben verschont.<p>

Einen Moment bitte, mein Teewasser kocht…

...so, ich bin wieder da.

Ach Mist! Warum muss das auch immer so heiß sein?

Wo war ich? Ach ja, die Kinder, Minerva, der Notfallplan.

Wir brauchen, nur für den Fall der Fälle, einen Isolationsraum. Wenn die Schüler anfangen, in ihrer Panik wegzulaufen, finden wir sie nie wieder.  
>Zauber scheinen bei den Betroffenen nicht zu wirken.<br>Bei Merlins ungewaschenen Socken, man stelle sich eine Horde unsichtbarer Gryffindors und Slytherins vor, die sich gegenseitig bekriegen.

Nun denn, es hilft ja alles nichts! Was kommt, wird kommen - oder eben nicht. Ich gehe jetzt zu Minerva, um die Vorkehrungen zu treffen und dann sehen wir weiter!

Poppy

***************************************************************************

22.03.2001

Liebes Tagebuch!  
>Der Erregerstamm hat sich ausgebreitet. Mittlerweile ist ganz London betroffen und auch einige Zaubererdörfer stehen unter Quarantäne.<p>

Gestern wurde der erste Fall in Hogsmeade gemeldet! Minerva hat eine Ausgangssperre für alle Bewohner Hogwarts verhängt. Selbst Eulenkontakte sind verboten, weil man immer noch nicht weiß, wie der Erreger übertragen wird.

Heute Morgen habe ich ein Memo vom Ministerium mit weiteren Sicherheitsvorkehrungen erhalten.

Große Versammlungen sollen vermieden werden. Die Direktorin hat die Weisung erhalten, keinen Unterricht mehr abzuhalten. Gegessen werden darf nur noch getrennt nach Häusern und das auch nur mit Sicherheitsabstand.  
>Und die Hauselfen putzen sich die Finger wund, um mögliche Krankheitsquellen schon im Keim zu ersticken.<p>

Poppy

***************************************************************************

25.03.2001

Liebes Tagebuch!

Entschuldige, dass ich mich gestern nicht gemeldet habe, aber ich bin völlig am Ende.  
>Lehrer wie Schüler rennen mir mittlerweile die Krankenstation ein.<br>Gestern sind 3 Fälle in Hogwarts aufgetreten. Mr. Filch und 2 Mädchen aus Ravenclaw sind heute Morgen verschwunden.

Merlin sei Dank, hat Mrs. Norris ihr Herrchen ausfindig gemacht, sodass wir ihn in einem Raum isolieren konnten.  
>Nur die Schülerinnen haben wir noch nicht gefunden, aber ich hoffe die Kinder werden nicht so dumm gewesen sein, das Schloss zu verlassen...!<p>

Allerdings gibt es auch Erfolge zu vermelden: Der oberste Tränkemeister des Ministeriums hat den Prototyp eines Gegenmittels entwickelt und die ersten Testreihen gestartet.

Poppy

***************************************************************************

27.03.2001

Liebes Tagebuch!

Wir sind gerettet! Heute wurde das Gegenmittel nach Hogwarts geliefert. Alle verschwundenen Personen sind wieder aufgetaucht und haben keine weiteren Beschwerden oder bleibende Schäden davongetragen. Nur Ms. Brown hat das Gefühl, ihr Hautton wäre um einige Nuancen heller als sonst.

Heute Abend findet in der Großen Halle eine Party statt. Ich muss mich beeilen, um noch rechtzeitig fertig zu werden.  
>Hoffentlich passe ich noch in meine Festrobe. Wären doch bei mir wenigstens ein paar Kilo am Bauch verschwunden. Da hätte ich mich nun wirklich nicht beschwert.<p>

So, ich muss jetzt los, mein Teewasser kocht. Ich erzähle dir dann Morgen, wie es war.

Poppy


	15. Minerva McGonagall

**So, liebe Leser, das Wochenende naht. Doch kein Grund für uns, auszusetzen – daher schicken wir Lioness mit Minerva ins Rennen. Wenn ihr mehr von Lioness wollt, schaut mal bei ihr rein!**

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/Lioness

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

o0o0o

Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel

o0o0o

**Minerva McGonagall (von Lioness, Stichwort Teewasser)  
><strong>  
>Minerva McGonagall. Teewasser<br>(Anmerkung: der linksbündige Text enthält die eigentlichen Aufzeichnungen. Der mittige, kursive Text ist der Kommentar)

Aufzeichnungen aus dem Jahr 1997

Ein Tag wie jeder andere auch. Der Unterricht verlief reibungslos,  
>Hausaufgaben wurden pünktlich eingereicht, der Punkteabzug für<br>Gryffindor hielt sich in Maßen.

_Schüler, die Nachsitzen erhalten haben: 35_

_Davon Gryffindors: 27_

_Wie könnte es auch anders sein? Überall_

_wirft das Auferstehen des dunklen Lords_

_seine Schatten; der Tagesprophet gibt _

_täglich neue Grauensmeldungen. Hätten sie_

_Albus und Potter direkt geglaubt, hätten _

_die Zauberer sich gewappnet. Zeiten wie_

_unsere erfordern einen Minister, der weiß._

_Was er tut und nicht zurückschreckt!_

Der Schulleiter verlässt immer öfter das Schulgelände in  
>Angelegenheiten des Ordens gemeinsam mit Potter, wie auch heute.<br>Obwohl Albus nichts zu seinen Plänen sagen kann und auch keinerlei  
>Erklärung für den Fluch auf seiner Hand gibt, ist ersichtlich, dass<br>schwere Zeiten auf uns zukommen. Ich weiß nicht, welcher Fluch in  
>seiner Hand eingeschlossen ist und wie viel Zeit ihm bleibt.<p>

_Immer wieder macht er Andeutungen, dass _

_möglicherweise bald das Äußerste eintritt._

_Bereits jetzt hat sich mein Arbeitspensum _

_deutlich erhöht. Das bereitet mir Sorge. _

Gleichzeitig steigt die allgemeine Beunruhigung mit der Machtzunahme  
>des dunklen Lords. Immer öfter müssen wir Hauslehrer Schüler über das<br>Verschwinden oder die Morde an ihren Eltern und Familien benachrichtigen.  
>Auch im Kollegium steigt die Anspannung merklich.<p>

_Natürlich ist Severus Zusatzbelastung _

_in diesem Punkt nicht vorhanden._

_Dennoch; immer häufiger umgibt er _

_sich mit Verschleierungszaubern. Auch _

_er ist im Auftrag des Schulleiters immer_

_öfter außerhalb der Schule. Ich will mir _

_nicht ausmalen, was er verstecken muss._

Wenigstens scheint seit Jahren, genaugenommen Potters erstem  
>Schuljahr, das Kollegium wieder zu kompetent besetzt.<br>Seit der Besetzung Severus' mit der Position des Verteidigung gegen  
>die dunklen Künste Lehrers und mit Horace Slughorn als Tränkemeister<br>hat sich für die Schüler der Unterricht erheblich verbessert.

_Jedoch lag der Maßstab vorher, insbesondere _

_das letzte Jahr betrachtet, nicht besonders _

_hoch._

Die Lehrerkonferenz des Abends befasste sich mit einem weiteren  
>Streich Peeves' (diverse Schüler wurden mit kochendem Teewasser<br>bespritzt. Folge davon waren nicht nur die minderen Verbrühungen  
>der Schüler, sondern auch ein Beinbruch, da ein Schüler die Fütze<br>nicht bemerkt hatte und ausgerutscht war.

_Nicht Neville Longbottom. Überhaupt kein_

_Gryffindor. Gottseidank. _

Madam Pomfry beklagt eine erhöhte Zahl verletzter Schüler. Die  
>Lehrerkonferenz debattiert eine Eingrenzung der für Schüler zugänglichen<br>Bereiche. Bislang ohne Ergebnis.  
>Horace zeigte sich besorgt, welche Monster mittlerweile tatsächlich Anlass<br>seien sollten, dass der Verbotene Wald eben jenes ist, verboten. Darauf  
>hin entbrannte eine heftige Diskussion bezüglich der Klassifizierung von Monstern.<p>

_Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass sich hier_

_das Ende der Konferenz fand, haupt-_

_sächlich ausgelöst von einem fliegenden_

_Pult im Lehrerzimmer. _

_Natürlich ist es teilweise beängstigend,_

_welche Wesen sich hier in direkter Nähe _

_befinden, aber in der Vergangenheit hat_

_sich oft genug bewiesen, dass die meisten_

_harmloser sind, als sie scheinen (wenn man _

_sie in Frieden lässt)._

_Herrje, ist es denn wirklich so schwer, sich_

_friedlich zu einigen?_

Auf dem Rückweg zu meiner Wohnung traf ich auf zwei Schüler, die die Ausgangs-  
>sprerre verletzten.<p>

_Natürlich! Überall herrscht Angst und dennoch_

_müssen sich einige Schüler mitten in der Nacht_

_durchs Schloss schleichen. _

_Es war ein ganz normaler Tag._

-Ende der Aufzeichnung des 05.02.1997-

Mit einem müden Seufzen legte Minerva McGonagall ihre Feder aus der Hand und schloss das kleine Notizbuch, bevor sie es in die kleine Schublade zu ihrer Rechten schob und diese sorgfältig verschloss.  
>„Ich sollte wirklich aufhören, alle Gedankenstriche zu kommentieren...", dachte sie mit einem Blick auf die Uhr.<p> 


	16. Horace Slughorn

**Das Rudel bedankt sich bei euch für Reviews und Zuspruch und wünscht euch einen schönen, sonnigen Samstag. Weiter geht's mit Schuschuneko, die uns einen Einblick in die Gedanken von Horace Slughorn gewährt. Ihr wollt mehr von Schu? Kein Thema:**

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/Schuschuneko

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus) 

o0o0o

Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel

o0o0o

**Horace Slughorn (von Schuschuneko, Stichwort Manipulation)  
><strong>  
>Tagebucheintrag von Horace Slughorn<br>Freitag der 16. .1976

_Den Tag heute kann man nur als gelungen erklären.  
>Ein anderes Wort gibt es dafür nicht.<br>Nicht nur, dass es der 6. Jahrgang Gryffindor/Slytherin es geschafft hat, den Manipulationstrank, welcher erwiesenermaßen erst für die UTZ-Klasse eingestuft ist, erfolgreich zu brauen..._

Das hätte ich gerne geschrieben.  
>Werde ich aber nicht, weil die Stunde heute einfach nur eine Katastrophe war.<p>

Black und Potter hatten nichts Besseres im Sinn, als die Felix Felices Basis des jungen Mr. Snape zu manipulieren, sodass der Trank explodierte.  
>Manchmal möchte man deren Köpfe einfach nur noch gegen die Wand donnern.<br>Verdient hätten sie es. Vielleicht würden sie dann ein wenig mehr Intelligenz bekommen.  
>Oder besser, soziales Verhalten. Denn dann wäre das heute nicht passiert.<br>Jetzt müssen beide, Sirius Black und James Potter, den Klassenraum säubern. Mit der Hand!  
>Ich hoffe sehr, dass ihnen das eine Lehre sein wird. Doch davon werde ich wohl nur träumen dürfen.<br>Mal sehen, ob ich ihnen erzähle, dass die Manipulation, welche sie an der Basis von Mr. Snape vorgenommen, den Trank haben tödlich werden lassen  
>Ich kann mir ihre Gesichter vorstellen.<p>

Professor Dippit sowie Professor Dumbledore habe ich schon Bescheid gegeben. Beide waren meiner Meinung, dass diese beiden Strolche einmal mehr zu weit gegangen sind.

Ich frage mich noch heute, wie ein so sanfter junger Mann wie Mr. Lupin mit ihnen befreundet sein kann.  
>Doch scheinbar scheint diese Freundschaft auf beide Seiten guten Einfluss zu haben.<br>Nicht nur einmal habe ich gesehen, wie Mr. Lupin den beiden eine Standpauke hielt, unter der sie immer kleiner wurden.

Doch nicht nur unter Mr. Lupin wurden die beiden wie zahme Kätzchen.  
>Wenn Mr. Lupins Standpauke nicht mehr klappte, dann konnte nur noch eine ihren Kopf gerade rücken.<p>

Ich habe noch nie eine Gryffindor gesehen, die sich so sehr auch für andere einsetzte. Ich werde mich nicht wundern, wenn diese nächstes Jahr zur Schülersprecherin gekürt wird.  
>Miss Lily Evans.<p>

Eine aufgewecktere, temperamentvollere und freundlichere Seele wird man nur selten hier in Hogwarts antreffen.  
>Sie schafft es scheinbar mühelos, was den Lehrern nur mit Hängen und Würgen gelingt.<p>

Wenn sie ihre kraftvolle Stimme erhebt, nicht mal laut, dann werden Black und Potter kleiner als Hagrids Flubberwürmer.  
>Sie schafft es mühelos, eine ganze Klasse, egal welches Hauses, mit ihrer Stimme zum Schweigen zu bringen. Einfach, weil sie etwas so lebendig erzählt, dass man nicht anders kann, als ihr schweigend zuzuhören.<p>

Mir tut das arme Mädchen ja schon fast leid, so wie Potter sie versucht zu einem Rendezvous zu überreden. Gleichzeitig muss ich aber immer wieder erkennen, dass ich nicht der Einzige bin, der bemerkt, dass sowohl sie, als auch de junge Potter, sehr gut zusammen passen.

Ich habe schon heimlich mit Filius und Minerva eine Wette am Laufen, wann die beiden es schafften, sich zusammen zu raufen.  
>Während Filius der Meinung ist, dass es die beiden bis Ende des 6. Schuljahres schaffen, hält Minerva dagegen, indem sie sagt, dass sie erst nach der Schule zusammen kommen würden. Ich hingegen, der ich schon immer gut im Beobachten war, meine, dass sie es bis zum Ende des<br>7. Jahres schaffen, und nach der Schule heiraten werden.  
>Mir wird aber nicht geglaubt.<p>

Aber kommen wir zurück zu dem eigentlichen Thema. Potter und Black. Ich sollte jetzt mal nachsehen, was sie da treiben, nicht dass ich mir nachher noch ein neuen Klassenraum für Zaubertränke anschaffen muss...

Mit einem Grinsen in dem mittlerweile gealterten Gesicht, ließ Horace sein altes „Notizbuch" in seinen Schoß gleiten.  
>Er erinnerte sich gerne an die alten Zeiten zurück, auch wenn diese nicht immer von positiven Dingen durchzogen waren.<p>

Einen Blick nach vorne gleiten lassend, sah er gerade noch, wie der junge Mr. Malfoy ein ganz bestimmtes Kraut in die Felix Felices Basis von Mr. Potter gleiten ließ.  
>Trotz seinen Ärgers, konnte er sich eines Schmunzelns nicht erwehren.<br>Einige Dinge werden sich nie ändern...


	17. Albus Dumbledore

**So ein wunderschöner Sonntag mit grandiosem Wetter ist natürlich sehr geeignet, um einen Blick ins Tagebuch von Albus Dumbledore zu werfen, oder nicht? Eben. Ein großes Dankeschön an Lin, die uns diesen Einblick gewährt – und auch sonst gerne mal über das Team „alte Männer" schreibt ;)**

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/Drarrys+Lintu

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus) 

o0o0o

Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel

o0o0o

**Albus Dumbledore (von Drarrys Lintu, Stichwort Wollsocken)  
><strong>  
><strong>18. August 1899<br>**  
>Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich Gellert bezüglich Ariana richtig verstanden habe. Er behauptet, dass sie, wenn die Zauberer sich erst den Muggeln offenbart haben und die Herrschaft über sie gewonnen haben, nicht mehr versteckt werden muss.<br>Aber ich befürchte, dass es selbst in einer Welt, die von Zauberern regiert wird, immer noch Ungerechtigkeiten und Diskriminierungen zwischen einzelnen Gruppen geben wird. Wir müssen unbedingt weitere Richtlinien festlegen, die so etwas verhindern.

Denn was wäre, wenn Ariana wieder über Wochen keine Magie benutzt? Was unterscheidet sie dann von den Muggeln? Wer beschützt sie dann vor den Zauberern?  
>Natürlich muss man sich für das größere Wohl entscheiden, aber es wäre mir schon lieber, wenn meine Schwester dabei nicht auf der Strecke bleibt…<br>Ich werde ihm am besten gleich diesbezüglich eine Eule schicken.

So, das wäre erledigt.

Ansonsten war heute ein richtig schöner Tag. Das Wetter war noch schöner als schon in den letzten Wochen. Gellert und ich haben den ganzen Nachmittag in den Obstbäumen der Nachbarschaft verbracht, Früchte gegessen und uns Gedanken darüber gemacht, wo die Heiligtümer wohl sind. Ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, dass er sich ziemlich sicher ist, wo der Elderstab ist, auch wenn es nur wenige Gerüchte gibt.

Ein paar von den Früchten haben wir dann noch Tante Bathilda mitgebracht. Deshalb gab es heute Abend auch Kirschtorte nach ihrem eigenen Rezept! Aberforth hat ihr beim Backen mitgeholfen und erstaunlicherweise schmeckt das Ergebnis trotzdem.

**19. August 1899  
><strong>  
>Ich glaube, Gellert hat Recht, wenn er sagt, dass es bei Tante Bathilda langsam aussetzt. Jetzt strickt sie schon im Sommer Wollsocken! Aber solange ihr Essen immer noch so lecker schmeckt, werde ich mich nicht beschweren…<p>

Gellerts Eule Fawkes ist heute ohnmächtig geworden. Armes Ding, wahrscheinlich haben wir ihn in letzter Zeit zu häufig beansprucht. Für die nächsten Tage müssen wir wohl meine Eule für den Briefverkehr nehmen, auch wenn sie mich inzwischen jedes Mal beißen will, wenn ich ihr einen Brief für Gellert gebe…

Übrigens muss ich demnächst mal wieder in die Winkelgasse, am besten mit Aberforth zusammen, er muss für das nächste Schuljahr ja auch noch einige Dinge besorgen, obwohl er weiterhin stur behauptet, er würde auf Ariana aufpassen, statt zur Schule zu gehen.

Jedenfalls brauche ich einen neuen Umhang. Denn als ich heute mit Gellert unterwegs war, hielt er es eine gute Idee, mich in den Bach zu schubsen. Das wäre nicht weiter tragisch gewesen, wenn wir dann nicht beschlossen hätten, neue Trockenzauber auszuprobieren. Irgendwie hat es Gellert geschafft, meinen Umhang in Brand zu setzen, natürlich mit einem wasserresistenten, magischen Feuer.

Wir haben erst versucht, es trotzdem zu löschen, aber schließlich musste ich die brennenden Sachen ausziehen und zusehen, wie sie zu Asche zerfielen. Wenn man es genau bedenkt, hatten wir riesiges Glück, dass das Feuer nicht auf die Wiese übergegriffen hat.

Ein „Andenken" habe ich allerdings an diese Aktion: Über meinem linken Knie habe ich eine nette Brandwunde. Ich werde Bathilda morgen fragen, ob sie einen Haushaltszauber gegen Narben kennt, denn die wird es sonst ganz sicher geben. Aber ich werde ihr erzählen, dass ich mich in der Küche verbrannt habe, sonst denkt sie noch, Gellerts Gesellschaft wäre zu gefährlich für mich.

Sie hat mich heute ja schon merkwürdig angesehen, nachdem ich nur mit einem triefend nassen Umhang bekleidet, der eigentlich Gellert gehört, zurückgekommen bin…

**20. August 1899  
><strong>  
>Ariana ist tot.<br>Gellert ist weg.  
>Mehr kann ich nicht schreiben, meine Hand zittert zu sehr…<p> 


	18. Gellert Grindelwald

**So, Freunde der guten Unterhaltung, keine Müdigkeit vortäuschen! Kommt her, kommt näher, seht, staunt, lernt…**

Weiter geht es heute nämlich mit unserem Hüteraben Hope, die sich eines der beiden alten Männer des HPverse angenommen hatte. Und da ihr sicherlich auch mehr von unserem Raben lesen wollt:

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/Coryn+Hope

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

o0o0o

Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel

o0o0o

**Gellert Grindelwald (von Coryn Hope, Stichwort Kirschtorte)  
><strong>

31. Juli 1991, Nurmengard, Norwegen.

Es ist soweit. Der große Kampf kann beginnen.  
>Die letzte Schachfigur in Albus' Plan wird ihren Platz einnehmen, Harry Potter kehrt nach Hause zurück.<p>

Eines muss ich meinem alten Freund lassen: Er ist ein meisterhafter Stratege. All seine kleinen Soldaten werden sich perfekt in sein Vorhaben einfügen, so war es schon immer.  
>Ich habe ihn immer für dieses Talent beneidet.<br>Er kann Menschen seinen Willen aufzwingen und sie glauben machen, dass es eine freie Entscheidung war. Er lockt sie, ködert sie, bezirzt sie, gibt ihnen das Gefühl, dass einzig und allein ihr Handeln den Verlauf bestimmt. Und keiner von ihnen ahnt auch nur, dass sie nichts weiter als Bauernopfer sind.

Wann er allerdings beschlossen hat, alles auf eine Karte zu setzen, kann ich nicht sagen. Es ist schließlich nicht so, dass er mir regelmäßig Eulen oder Flohbriefe schickt.  
>Seit er mich in diesem verdammte Loch im Nirgendwo hat sitzen lassen ist unser Kontakt, sagen wir, eingeschlafen.<br>Wenn ich ehrlich zu mir bin, und das ist meistens der Fall, habe ich nichts anderes von ihm erwartet.  
>Er hat mir immer vorgeworfen, dass meine Liebe zu ihm nicht annähernd so leidenschaftlich sei wie mein Glaube an das größere Wohl.<br>Ich gebe zu, meine Anstrengungen, ihm ein angemessener Gefährte zu sein, waren nicht zu vergleichen mit denen, die ich auf mich nahm, um die Zauberer an die Spitze der Menschheit zu bringen.  
>Albus teilte diesen Traum lange Jahre mit mir. Bis zu dem Tag als ….<br>Unwichtig. Vergangenheit. Vorbei.

Mich nach all den Jahren immer noch zu grämen, lässt mich den Respekt vor mir selbst verlieren. Es reicht, dass ich den Respekt des einen Menschen, den ich mehr geliebt habe als mich selbst, verloren habe. Dass mir seine Trauer nicht das Herz brach, kann ich mir bis heute nicht verzeihen.  
>Er dachte wirklich, dass ich mein Ziel, UNSER Ziel über ihn stelle. Und immer, wenn er sich wieder in gleichzeitig lächerlich emotionalen und erschreckend nüchternen Ausführungen über meine Prioritäten verlor, fiel es mir schwer, ihm nicht unter die Nase zu reiben, dass sein unerschütterlicher Glaube an den Sieg über die dunkle Magie einmal das wahre Ende unserer gemeinsamen Zeit sein würde.<br>Und ich sollte Recht behalten.  
>Dieser Triumph schmeckte nicht annähernd so süß, wie ich gedacht hatte.<br>Als hätte man Kirschtorte erwartet und einen Kesselkuchen bekommen.

Ich habe ihn beobachtet, die letzten Jahre. Jedenfalls soweit wie es mir aus meinem letzten, endgültigen Domizil möglich ist.  
>Und dass Harry Potter, der Junge, der überlebt hat, nun endlich das Alter erreicht hat, das ihm erlaubt einen Zauberstab zu besitzen und vor allem zu benutzen, eröffnet den letzten, finalen Akt.<br>Voldemort wird zurückkehren, und er wird sich nach Rache sehnen.  
>Ich weiß es. Ich habe es gesehen.<br>Nicht in einer Kristallkugel. Es ist mir verboten, einen solchen Gegenstand zu besitzen. Ich könnte sie zerbrechen und mich an den scharfen Kanten verletzten. Meinem gescheiterten, trostlosen Leben in Gefangenschaft ein Ende setzen. Diese Narren!  
>Ein so einfaches, wenig schmerzhaftes Ende ist mir nicht bestimmt.<br>Auch das habe ich gesehen.

Manchmal glaube ich, dass der Mond sich vor mir versteckt, absichtlich das Nordmeer auslässt. Dabei hatte ich doch extra genau diese Stelle vor der Küste Hammerfests für meine Festung ausgewählt, weil es hier, am Nordcap, stets so aussah, als bräuchte man die Hand nur ausstrecken, um den Mond zu berühren. Doch auch das ist jetzt Vergangenheit.  
>In einer dieser zahllosen dunklen Nächte, ohne Sterne, ohne Mond schreckte ich aus einem Traum hoch.<br>Meine Brust schmerzte, meine Lungen brannten unter den panischen Versuchen, sie mit Sauerstoff zu füllen. Schweißnass hingen mir meine Haare in Gesicht, die Erinnerungen an diesen Traum schüttelten mich wie Krämpfe. Sie wollten einfach nicht verblassen.  
>Und dann traf es mich, härter, tiefer, bestialischer, als es ein Cruciatus jemals vermocht hätte.<br>Die Bilder, die mir die Luft zum Leben nahmen, mein Herz zerfleischten und von mir nur ein Stück wimmernden Elends übrig ließen, entstammten keinem Traum.  
>Ich hatte eine Vision.<br>Unglück. Verderben. Tod.  
>Namen und Gesichter, teils schmerzlich bekannt, teils niemals gesehen, rasten durch meine Gedanken.<br>Remus Lupin. Der ehrenwerte Gregorowitsch. Alastor Moody. Amelia Bones. Colin Creevey. Fred Weasley. So viele mehr.

Doch ein Name war dabei, der mich Merlin anflehen ließ, Gnade walten zu lassen. Ich schrie, fluchte, flehte, resignierte.  
>Auch Albus würde auf dem Weg in die Freiheit sein Leben lassen müssen.<p>

Es war das letzte Gesicht, das mich schließlich versöhnte.  
>Auch ich werde das Ende des bevorstehenden Krieges nicht erleben.<br>Doch das ist akzeptabel. Ich habe es nicht verdient, verlange auch gar nicht danach.  
>Mein Lebenswille erlosch, als Albus mich hier in Nurmengard zurückließ.<br>Vielleicht gibt es dort, wo auch immer unsere Reise hinführt, eine zweite Chance für uns.


	19. Fred Weasley

**Wir kommen heute zu einem Joint-Venture-Projekt, und ihr könnt glauben, das war auch notwendig. Immerhin ging es um nichts weniger als die Entdeckung des geheimen Tage… Blödsinn! Des geheimen Logbuches des außergewöhnlichen Fred Weasleys. **

Da es sich bei den beiden Entdeckern um außergewöhnlich talentierte Viecher handelt, möchtet ihr bestimmt auch noch mehr von ihnen lesen:

Unser Glühbiber Emi: http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/EmilyLaing

Und Lapis, unsere 20wordsQueen: http:/www. fanfiction. net/u/1384679/

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

o0o0o

Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel

o0o0o

**Fred Weasley (von EmilyLaing & Lapislazuli-L, Stichwort Superstreich)  
><strong>

Sie halten hier einen Auszug aus den bisher unveröffentlichten Tagebüchern des Fred Weasleys in den Händen – großzügiger weise bereitgestellt von EmilyLaing und Lapis.  
>Ihnen gehört nichts und sie übernehmen auch keinerlei Verantwortung für die unten beschriebenen Geschehnisse. Wir hatten nichts damit zu tun…..wahrscheinlich.<p>

**Projekt Chaos – das absolut geheime Logbuch  
><strong>

Streich Nummer 4921

Planung

Nr. 4921.1

Zeitpunkt: Hogwarts in der Hand von Voldemort und seinen Todessern.  
><span>Ziel<span>: Das gesamte Todesser-Möchtegern-Lehrerpack in Hogwarts der Lächerlichkeit preisgeben, zur Verzweiflung treiben und den Schülern ein paar schulfreie Tage bescheren.  
><span>Motiv<span>: Den terrorisierten Schülern eine Freude machen, und die Todesser, wenn schon nicht ganz zu vertreiben, dann zu quälen, was das Zeug hält... Oberste Weasley-Streich-Dringlichkeitsstufe!  
><span>Komplizen<span>: George, Lee, sowie die Unterstützer direkt in der Schule Ginny, Neville, Luna und Colin – im eingeschränkten Rahmen tätig. Hinzu kommen noch Winky und Peeves.  
><span>Plan<span>: Niffler werden an strategisch günstigen Plätzen freigelassen, z.B. in der Nähe des Direktoriums, Klassenräume, Toiletten…  
>Peeves und Winky sorgen dafür, dass die Niffler reichlich zu suchen und finden haben. Die beiden werden ihre Instruktionen in Kürze erhalten, alles ist vorbereitet.<br>Folge: Aussetzen des Unterrichts und das, wenn alles nach Plan läuft, für mehrere Tage! Das wird der absolute Superstreich!

Nr. 4921. 2

Zeitpunkt: Folgestreich - direkt im Anschluss nach Beseitigung der ersten Probleme.  
><span>Ziel<span>: Weitere Irritation der Todesser und Behinderung an der Ausübung ihrer Tätigkeit in Hogwarts – sprich: Schüler terrorisieren!  
><span>Motiv<span>: s.o.  
><span>Komplizen<span>: s.o.  
><span>Plan<span>: Lehrer sollen massiv am Schlafen gehindert werden. Einsatz von Billywigs, deren Stiche Personen in einen Schwebezustand versetzen und eine rauschähnliche Wirkung auf den Geist haben. (Notiz: ein, zwei Stück für George und mich zurückbehalten!)  
>Diese Viecher sollen über einen Geheimgang (der neben der Küche) eingeschleust werden. Peeves wird die Wache gekonnt ablenken, Colin das Paket in Empfang nehmen. Magische Tiere irrelevant für die zusätzlichen, handelsüblichen Alarmsysteme, wie die der Todesser – werden nicht erkannt!<br>(Notiz: Zum Dank Billywig für Hermine zurückbehalten, die das mal in „Geschichte Hogwarts'" gelesen hat! Hermine ‚auf Billywig' – interessante Vorstellung…)  
><span>Folge<span>: Noch mehr Chaos und entnervte Todesserlein in Hogwarts und Spaß für die Schüler!

Nr. 4921. 3

Zeitpunkt: Folgestreich – nach Abflauen des o.g. Problems  
><span>Ziel<span>: Möglichst großer Schutz der Schüler vor tätlichen Übergriffen und Bestrafung  
><span>Plan<span>: Geschwächte Lehrer mit Verwechslungszauber belegen, damit sie auf die kollaborierenden Slytherin losgehen. Strafe seitens eines gereizten Snape wird nicht ausbleiben können. Zusätzliche Schwächung, mögliche Spaltung der Volditruppe. Snapeförmige Löcher in sämtlichen großen Fenstern der Schule werden dazu beitragen...

Ausführung:  
><strong>Phase 1:<br>**25.4.  
>Heute haben wir uns mit unseren Streich-Azubis im Eberkopf getroffen. Ginny, Neville, Colin und Luna waren vom Plan begeistert – warum auch nicht, er stammt schließlich aus den Köpfen der Weasley-Brüder (und zwar denen der coolen Variante, nicht so Ministeriums-Speichellecker oder ewiger Zweiter neben dem besten Freund)!<br>Wir haben beschlossen, die Goldgräber in der Nacht vom 26. auf den 27.5 ins Schloss zu schmuggeln. Wenn die ‚Kleinen' von der Schule sprechen, läuft es mir immer kalt den Rücken runter und die Wut sammelt sich in meinem Bauch. Gut, dass George und ich wissen, wie man so etwas gelungen kanalysiert (nicht wahr, liebe Umbridge-Kröte…) Da Winky und Peeves beide das Gebäude eher schlecht verlassen können, haben wir ihnen eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, um sie in den Plan einzuweihen. Ich hoffe sie zeigen sich kooperativ.

26.4.  
>Heute haben wir unseren besten Händler für ‚Spezielle Waren' aufgesucht und 35 hochmotivierte Niffler erstanden (leider musste Lees Armbanduhr daran glauben).<br>Beziehungen zahlen sich aus und nachdem wir auch gleich noch die Billywigs dazu gekauft haben (100 +2), konnten wir einen wirklich guten Preis vereinbaren.  
>Peeves und Winky haben sich beide bereit erklärt bei Projekt Chaos mitzuwirken.<br>Seitdem Dobby gestorben ist, ist Winky wie ausgewechselt und hat anscheinend keinerlei Probleme mehr sich gegen ‚die Herren' zu stellen. So hat Ginny jedenfalls das entschlossene Schnauben und den LEICHT aggressiven Blick gedeutet…  
>Peeves ist wie immer zu allen Schandtaten bereit – was ist man auch anderes von ihm gewöhnt.<br>Die Übergabe der goldgierigen Viecher lief relativ reibungslos. Nachdem sie Lunas Haar gewittert hatten, war es um sie geschehen. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie so schnell rennen kann, wenn was anderes als Nargel hinter ihr her sind.  
>Mal sehen wie es sich entwickelt. Wobei, was kann bei einem Weasley –Plan schon schief gehen? Selbst wenn er mit ungelernten Aushilfen auskommen muss.<p>

27.4.  
>Phase eins war ein voller Erfolg. Ich möchte an dieser Stelle den kleinen Jungen mit dem Fotoapparat (wächst der eigentlich nie weiter? Er dürfte die einzige Person im Schloss sein die Flitwick nicht auf den Kopf spucken kann!) zitieren: „Es war der absolute Hammer!"<br>Peeves und Winky haben ihre Aufgabe wohl besser erfüllt als der„Osterhase" (warum zur Hölle schicken Muggel einen Hasen durch den Garten, damit er Eier versteckt?) und die ersten 10 Niffler haben die ganze Einrichtung auseinander genommen – bevorzugt natürlich Klassenräume und Lehrerquartiere.  
>Peeves entpuppt sich mehr und mehr als ganz besonders wertvoller Mitstreiter und hatte die glorreiche Idee, Snapes Haupt mit einer Brise Goldstaub zu pudern.<br>Bei Merlin, Berichten zufolge muss sein Anblick mit nichts zu bezahlen gewesen sein – angeblich hätte ein Blitzschlag die Haare nicht besser zu Berge stehen lassen können. Was hätte ich dafür gegeben... Seufz!  
>Bereits heute fiel der meiste Unterricht aus – nur Binns hat sich nicht stören lassen. Welche Überraschung!<br>Wie gerne wäre ich dabei, wenn sie morgen früh aufwachen und die restlichen 25 Niffler mit ihrer Arbeit begonnen haben…  
>Winky, die Gute, hat tatsächlich auf eigene Faust die Speisen der Todesser mit einem ganz besonders rasch wirkenden Abführmittel verfeinert. Ziemlich zeitgleich verließen unsere Freunde dann eiligst die Tafel. Was dann folgte, ist wohl ein kleiner Höhepunkt unserer Aktion! Alecto hievte ihr massiges Gesäß ausgerechnet auf ein von Nifflern bereits untergrabenes Klo – die folgende Sauerei entbehrt jeder Beschreibung! Und ihr kotziger Bruder floh doch wirklich auf die Toilette der Maulenden Myrte, er leistete ihr angeblich zwei geschlagene Stunden Gesellschaft!<p>

28.4.  
>Nur soviel: ICH LIEBE NIFFLER. Alle Lehrer sind komplett am durchdrehen und die ‚Kleinen' berichten, dass die Schüler endlich einmal aufatmen können. Snape läuft wohl schon den ganzen Tag mit aufgebauschter Robe durch das Schloss und verbreitet Angst und Schrecken – aber unter den Voldi-Fans. Die wurden sicherlich auch lange nicht mehr als „Nichtsnutzige Versager" beschimpft – wohl zuletzt in ihrer verkorksten Kindheit.<br>Snape spielt also bereits jetzt viel besser mit als geplant – als wüsste er, was wir vorhaben… Unsinn. Er ist einfach nur ein Bastard der jede Chance nutzt um seine Autorität zu beweisen.  
>Es ist Zeit für Phase 2.<p>

**Phase 2  
><strong>29.4.  
>Nur mit Mühe konnten wir uns davon abhalten, uns selber den kleinen Biestern zu widmen, aber die Zeit wird kommen….<br>Mit der üblichen Prozedere beförderten wir die Billywigs in die Schule, nachdem wir den ‚Kleinen' eindringlich eingeschärft haben sich bloß nicht an den stechenden Viechern zu vergreifen.  
>Frei nach dem Motto „Wenn wir nicht dürfen, dann dürft IHR ganz bestimmt nicht!"<p>

30.4  
>Alle Lehrer schwebten durch die Schule und versuchten krampfhaft ihre Autorität zu wahren. Es half nicht unbedingt, das wir noch einen letzten Niffler auf Tour durch das Schloss geschickt hatten.<br>McGonagall und Sprout sollen sich aber laut Augenzeugenberichten bei ihrer Flugrunde durch die große Halle köstlich amüsiert und unverständliches Zeug von sich gegeben haben. Ich kann es mir einfach nicht vorstellen, aber McGonagall soll richtig schwere Kicheranfälle haben.  
>Heute mussten sich unsere menschlichen Komplizen allerdings in den Raum der Wünsche zurückziehen. Die Gefahr einer Bestrafung stieg mit jeder Stunde, Neville haben sie angeblich schon übel zugerichtet. Ab jetzt machen wir richtig Krawall, das verspreche ich, die sollen uns noch kennenlernen!<br>Langsam flaut der Zauber der Stiche ab. Es wird Zeit für Phase drei.

**Phase 3  
><strong>1.5.  
>Heute sollte Phase drei beginnen. Alles war vorbereitet, doch dann tauchte das Goldene Trio auf. Anscheinend sind sie doch noch auf die Idee gekommen, dass es hier auch nicht optimal läuft. Gut gemacht. 9 Monate zu spät, aber ansonsten perfekt. Die ehemaligen Mitglieder der DA sind verständigt, wir machen uns auch gleich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts.<br>Lee, George und ich werden jetzt die Geheimgänge sichern, damit sich nicht zufällig noch mehr Voldi-Groupies ins Schloss verirren.  
>Später mehr.<p>

Nachtrag: Leider konntest du das hier nicht vollenden.  
>Ich habe dich geliebt, Bruder.<p> 


	20. Colin Creevey

**Das Rudel verteilt an alle Leser, Reviewer und Favorisierer riesige Schokomuffins – als Dankeschön für euer Lob und eure Komplimente! **

Und es geht weiter mit unserem Bambi, dem Rehkitz NellasCookie. Sie ist der Rudeldiplomat; es gibt nichts, was sie nicht sachlich und freundlich kritisieren könnte, ohne dass sich derjenige, der kritisiert wurde, verärgert oder beleidigt fühlt. Und sie hat eine wunderbare DDG-Reihe am Laufen, bei der es sich lohnt, einmal reinzuschauen:

**http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/NellasCookie**

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

o0o0o

Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel

o0o0o

**Colin Creevey (von NellasCookie, Stichwort Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts)  
><strong>  
>Neben der kleinen Gestalt lag ein einfaches, in Stoff gebundenes Buch. Er drehte es in seinen Fingern. „Tagebuch" stand in goldenen Lettern auf dem Umschlag.<p>

Das Tintenfass lag zerbrochen auch dem Fußboden, der Federkiel schien noch intakt zu sein.  
>Vielleicht fanden sie hierin endlich einen Hinweis! Das schlechte Gewissen niederkämpfend begann er zu lesen:<p>

Tagebuch von Colin Creevey

Samstag, 05. September 1991

19:50 Uhr

Liebes Tagebuch,

ich weiß, ich wollte jetzt regelmäßig in dich hinein schreiben, aber seit meinem ersten Schultag ist so viel passiert: Du wirst es nicht glauben! Ich bin in Gryffindor, zusammen mit Harry Potter! Ja, richtig - DER Harry Potter!

Ich kann es noch gar nicht glauben, dass wir tatsächlich am selben Tisch essen werden - ich bin ja so aufgeregt, das glaubst du nicht.

Oh, du weißt ja noch gar nicht, was Gryffindor ist. Dabei habe ich extra schon „Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts" gelesen, das hat mir nämlich die Bibliothekarin Madam Pince empfohlen, als ich gefragt hab, wo denn viel über Hogwarts drin steht.

Ich glaub, morgen werde ich Harry gleich mal mit meiner neuen Kamera fotografieren, sonst glauben mir das meine Eltern nie! Ich meine, Harry Potter! Der, der Voldemort getötet hat, also zumindest so ungefähr.

Das stand zwar nicht in „Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts", aber ich habe mal die anderen Kinder gefragt, als wir uns die Ländereien angeguckt haben.

Also, der Wald ist total gruselig, ich will da gar nicht rein! Gut, dass das verboten ist, da gibt es sicher viele solche magischen Tiere, die noch gefährlicher sind als die nichtmagischen, hat zumindest Ginny gesagt.

Ginny ist Rons Schwester und Ron ist der beste Freund von Harry Potter.  
>Ja wirklich! Du siehst also, ich bin in bester Gesellschaft.<p>

Ginny ist total cool, anders, als die anderen Mädchen, die immer kreischen, wenn man mal durch den Schlamm läuft oder so. Wir sind sogar durch Schlammpfützen gesprungen heute, es hat nämlich geregnet und wir haben unsere Hausaufgaben schon gestern gemacht.

Nur manchmal kichert Ginny so, wie die anderen Mädchen. Wenn Harry kommt und ich ihm hinterher rufe zum Beispiel.

Vielleicht macht sie sich über mich lustig? Wenn ich sie dann frage, wird sie immer ganz rot im Gesicht. Das sieht total lustig aus, weil ja ihre Haare auch rot sind! Und sie hat auch ein Tagebuch. Cool, oder?

Nein, hier fand er nichts. Ein paar Wochen weiter vielleicht...? Da, dort stand etwas:

Samstag, 31. Oktober 1991

21:57 Uhr

Liebes Tagebuch,

Ich habe Angst! Ich liege unter meiner Decke und mein Zauberstab macht mir Licht, aber kalt ist mir trotzdem.  
>Heute war Halloween und das Fest war toll und das Essen lecker.<p>

Aber als wir zum Turm zurückgegangen sind, hing da die Katze des Hausmeisters an der Wand, wie tot, auch wenn Direktor Dumbledore sagt, sie sei nur versteinert.

Und darunter stand:  
>Die Kammer des Schreckens wurde geöffnet. Feinde des Erben, nehmt euch in Acht!<p>

Und Draco Malfoy sagte, Schlammblüter sind die nächsten.  
>Ich bin ein Schlammblut! Ich mag das Wort nicht, aber - Tagebuch, was soll ich tun?<p>

Ginny hat geweint und Harry stand neben der Wand, als sie die Schrift gefunden haben.  
>Aber Harry war das doch nicht! Er ist ein Held, die machen so was nicht... oder?<p>

Nichts. Er wollte nicht in den Erinnerungen eines kleinen Jungen lesen. Das ging ihn nichts an! Doch vielleicht am heutigen Abend...?

Samstag, 07. November 1991

23:15 Uhr

Liebes Tagebuch,

Im Moment bin ich grad in einem kalten Gang hinter einem Vorhang, der Krankenflügel ist nicht mehr weit, aber ich hab ein Geräusch gehört, vielleicht einen Lehrer. Jedenfalls wollte ich deswegen warten, bis die Luft rein ist und mir war langweilig.

Harry ist heute beim Quidditch vom Besen gefallen und hat sich den Arm gebrochen. Einer der Bälle hat ihn verfolgt und nicht in Ruhe gelassen. Trotzdem haben wir gewonnen.

Professor Lockhart wollte Harry helfen, hat aber aus Versehen seine Knochen weggezaubert. Das sah eigentlich total lustig aus, aber Harry fand es nicht so toll.

Ich will ihm ein paar Weintrauben in den Krankenflügel bringen, auch, wenn ich eigentlich schon schlafen sollte.

Aber Harry ist mein Freund und er ist krank! Ich hab meine Kamera mit, wie immer. Vielleicht muntern Harry ja lustige Fotos auf?

Das Geräusch ist wieder da. Irgendein Rascheln oder so. Und Zischen. Langsam habe ich Angst! Wenn es das Monster ist...? Vielleicht, wenn ich ganz kurz nachgucke, ich komme gleich wieder!

An diesem Punkt endeten die Aufzeichnungen.  
>Albus Dumbledore klappte das Tagebuch zu.<br>Nichts.

Der kleine Colin, dessen schmale Gestalt die gesamte Zeit neben ihm geschwebt war, musste in den Krankenflügel! Er sandte seinen Patronus an Minerva. Dies hier war wichtig, Colin war ihr Schüler!

Dann machte er sich auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel, Colins Körper vorsichtig vor ihm schwebend.


	21. Irma Pince

**Heute gibt es für alle Schokoladenostereier – immerhin nähert sich Ostern mit großen Schritten, und wir wollen es mit euch genießen. **

Ganz unösterlich kommt dafür Irma Pince daher, die ihre Eintragungen ins Tagebuch in Universitätsjahren macht. Ihr wisst nicht, was das bedeutet? Unser Winzfuchs erklärt es euch!

**http:/www. fanfiction. net/u/878065/**

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

o0o0o

Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel

o0o0o

**Irma Pince (von Noir13, Stichwort Verbotener Wald)  
><strong>  
>Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Namen, Orte, Personen und Begriffe gehören J. K. Rowling. Ein Teil ihrer Ausgestaltung und die IdeeAusführung gehören jedoch mir. Der Bibliothekar und der B-Raum gehören Terry Pratchett.  
>Vorgaben: Irma Pince; Verbotener Wald<br>Anmerkung: Die Datumsangabe richtet sich nach dem Scheibenweltkalender, dessen Jahre nach Universitätskalender (UK) 400 Tage und 13 Monate haben. Die Wochen haben 8 Tage. Der 21. August 1970 UK ist demnach der 1. Juni 1977 unserer Zeitrechnung – und in Wahrheit ein Mittwoch. Irma Pince rechnet mit dem UK, weil sie – in meinen Geschichten – ursprünglich von der Scheibenwelt kommt und durch den B-Raum (der Raum, der alle Bibliotheken in allen Universen verbindet) nach Hogwarts gelangt ist.  
>Der SJ ist eine Anspielung auf den PJ, den einige vielleicht vom "Bastard Operator from Hell" kennen, und ist der "Schwarzhaarige Jüngling" aka Severus Snape.<br>Inhalt: Irma Pince hütet nicht nur Bücher, sie schreibt auch welche. Insbesondere Tagebücher – wobei sie natürlich bereits vor dem Schreiben weiß, was darin geschrieben steht. Sie ist nicht umsonst die einzig wahre Bibliothekarin von Hogwarts.

**Notizen des literarischen Wahnsinns**

**~ Books are my Life ~**

von **.Ya./Noir13**

»Though the pages are numbered  
>I can't see where they lead<br>For the end is a mystery no-one can read  
>In the book of my life«<p>

(Sting – The Book of My Life)

Freitag, 21. August 1970 UK

Es ist immer wieder erstaunlich – was die Schüler sich immer wieder ausdenken! Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass Schüler von Natur aus bücherscheu sind, würde ich glauben, dass sie mich zum Narren halten wollen. Sie wissen, dass das Schuljahr sich dem Ende zuneigt, und dennoch denkt kaum einer daran, endlich die Bücher zurückzugeben.

Dabei schreibe ich schon als Rückgabedatum einen Monat vor der normalen Rückgabe auf! Aber dieses Mal haben sie sich übertroffen – es ist bereits Ende August, und ich warte immer noch auf die Bücher. Na, wenn ich die in die Finger kriege –!

Wenigstens habe ich Unterstützung – tatkräftige, sarkastische Unterstützung mit der richtigen Einstellung gegenüber den Schülern. SJ bringt die Bücher, die er sich ausleiht, auch immer rechtzeitig zurück – auch, wenn er sie sich gleich danach wieder ausleiht. Ich weiß zumindest, dass er die Bücher pfleglich behandelt. Vielleicht liegt seine Pünktlichkeit auch ein wenig daran, dass er die richtige Zeitrechnung gelernt hat. Immerhin, als mein Helfershelfer muss er ja auch hin und wieder Bücher ausleihen, und es wäre fatal, wenn er das falsche Rückgabedatum eintragen würde. Der Junge wird es noch weit bringen, wenn er sich nicht so für Zaubertränke und anderen Krimskrams interessieren würde.

Ich denke, ich werde mal mit meinem Kollegen darüber reden. Man könnte ihn immerhin zum Aushilfsbibliothekar für den B-Raum ernennen. Er hat genug im Kopf dafür.

Samstag, 22. August 1970 UK

Ich habe den SJ von der Schulfront abbeordert, denn es gibt wichtigeres zu tun – Bücher retten. Abgesehen davon ist es nach der einzig wahren Zeitrechnung Samstag, und nicht, wie der Rest der Schule zu glauben scheint, Donnerstag. SJ hat also frei, und es ist sowieso August. SJ findet diese Argumentation seltsam.

Aber das ist auch ein Notstand.

Neben SJ, meinem treuen Gehilfen, habe ich auch Hagrid mit eingespannt, einfach, weil es die Notwendigkeit erforderte. Immerhin handelt es sich um eine Überschneidung in unseren Handelsphären – und ich will nicht, dass Hagrid mir falsches Vorgehen vorwirft, wenn seine Kuscheltiere verspeist werden.

Aber vielleicht sollte ich zum Kern des Problems kommen: Die Verbotene Abteilung von Hogwarts beinhaltet einige höchst seltene und für unwissende Personen sicherlich auch gefährliche Bücher. Und ich meine nicht die Bücher über Schwarzmagie – die sind harmlos. Ich meine die Bücher, die kannibalische Anwandlungen zeigen. Kannibalismus stimmt nicht ganz, denn sie fressen keine anderen Bücher – ich würde ihnen gehörig die Leviten lesen, wenn sie es täten – aber sie fallen Menschen und Tiere an. Jedenfalls sind diese Bücher ausgebüchst. Dieses eine Mal liegt die Schuld nicht einmal bei den Schülern.

Dumbledore höchstselbst hat es vergeigt. Ich weiß nicht, was er getan hat, aber ich darf das nun aufräumen. Wenigstens wissen wir, wohin die Bücher verschwunden sind, und abgesehen von der Katze einer Schülerin gab es keine Todesfälle bisher.

Nun, es wird Zeit, die entflohenen Bücher wieder einzusammeln. Das wird für SJ sicherlich lehrreich sein. Also denn – auf in den Verbotenen Wald! Bevor die Bücher ihn noch entvölkern.

Oktotag, 24. August 1970 UK

Es ist offiziell Samstag und ich habe die Bibliothek vorerst dicht gemacht. Nach dem Theater vor zwei Tagen mit den Büchern und der Zeit, die ich gestern darauf verwenden musste, die Bücher wieder zu beruhigen – und Dumbledore zusammenzustauchen, weil er nicht pfleglich mit den Büchern umgeht – habe ich heute eine Unterhaltung mit meinem Kollegen geplant.

SJ ist auch dabei, immerhin geht es um ihn, und außerdem denke ich, dass er mehr über den B-Raum und seine multiversialen Kollegen erfahren sollte. Insbesondere, wenn es so eine einnehmende Persönlichkeit ist. Vorher werde ich ihn aber noch einmal deutlich darauf hinweisen, jegliche Bemerkungen mit dem T-Wort zu unterlassen. Man kann es nicht oft genug sagen, und egal, wie oft man es sagt, am Ende gibt es immer noch einen Dummkopf, der es trotzdem tut.

Ich werde wohl auch mit Argus darüber reden müssen. Jedes Mal, wenn der Bibliothekar (ich möchte nicht riskieren, dass irgendein unvernünftiger Zauberer dieses Buch findet und seinen richtigen Namen erfährt, denn das würde ihm gar nicht gefallen) hier ist, regt Argus sich darüber auf, dass die Zahl der Bananenschalen, auf denen er ausrutscht, exponential steigt. Ich vermute zwar eher, dass die Schüler die Gunst der Stunde nutzen, um einige zu verteilen, aber nur für den Fall sollte ich ihn vorwarnen. Wir werden uns sowieso vornehmlich in der Bibliothek aufhalten, und ich denke, das ist akzeptabel.

Ich hoffe nur, dass Dumbledore nicht, wie man es so schön auf neuländisch sagt, das meeting crasht. Er hat es letztes Mal getan, und er hat dann auch noch das T-Wort benutzt und der Anblick war nicht schön. Sagen wir so: Er war im Krankenflügel und musste sich scheinbar einige Bananenschalen (über die Argus sich nicht aufgeregt hatte) operativ entfernen lassen. Madam Pomfrey war völlig überfordert.

Nun, SJ ist gerade gekommen. Scheint, als ob es Zeit würde, ihn noch einmal auf die Etikette hinzuweisen, bevor unser multiversialer Besuch kommt.

**~ E N D E ~**


	22. Argus Filch

**Vielen herzlichen Dank für euren Zuspruch – wir freuen uns sehr darüber und sind begeistert, dass unser Kalender wieder so gut ankommt! Außerdem wünschen wir euch einen erholsamen Karfreitag und wunderschönes Wetter!**

Wir machen weiter mit einer Person, die viel zu wenig beachtet wird, und obwohl ein äußerst wichtiger Faktor im Kampf… gegen Unsauberkeit und Disziplinlosigkeit, doch von Frau Rowling sehr vernachlässigt wurde. Deshalb hat sich unser Einhorn Nulli (fragt nicht! ;D) seiner Person angenommen.

Und natürlich schreibt sie auch andere Geschichten:

**http:/www. fanfiction. net/u/1805773/Ballin_Unicorn**

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus) 

o0o0o

Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel

o0o0o

**Argus Filch (von Ballin, Stichwort Bananenschale)  
><strong>

Tagebuch  
>Argus Filch – 1. Schultag<p>

Ich fasse es nicht, jetzt hat der Chef die neueste Weisung für alle Mitarbeiter in Hogwarts raus gegeben. Ab dem heutigen Tag müssen wir – egal ob Lehrer, Bediensteter oder Schüler – Tagebuch führen. Was soll der Mist? Habe ich nicht schon genug mit dem Beaufsichtigen dieser kleinen Idioten zu tun? Muss ich dann auch noch so ein Sch*** machen? Verdammte K****, ******* (die folgende Wortwahl konnten wir dem Leser nicht zumuten. Es waren über eine Seite Kraftausdrücke, die gegen sämtliche Jugendschutzverordnungen verstoßen haben. Anmerkung der Redaktion)

Was soll ich jetzt überhaupt in dieses dämliche Tagebuch schreiben? Mmmmmhhhh...

Liebes, unnützes Stück Papier…

Yiepiehyayeah!  
>Habe heute folgende Schüler erwischt und damit mein Soll in Sachen Rotzblagen erlegen fast erfüllt:<p>

Potter und Weasley beim zu spät kommen während der Eröffnungszeremonie mit einem Muggelfahrzeug! Ich habe ihre entsetzten Gesichter genossen als ich sie geraden Wegs zu Professor Snape zur Bestrafung brachte. Hoffentlich fliegen sie endlich raus – sie sind die schlimmsten Querulanten hier, mal abgesehen von den 2000 anderen Idioten und diversen Fachidioten.

Weitere Querulanten, die der Meinung sind, sich ihre Zeit selber einteilen zu dürfen  
>Hufflepuff-Schüler: 8<br>Slytherin-Schüler: 1  
>Gryffindor-Schüler: 17 (ohne Potter-Gang)<br>Ravenclaw-Schüler: 6

Alle Schüler wurden von Snape „verarztet" und dürfen in den nächsten Tagen unter Aufsicht von Mrs. Norris und mir das Pokalzimmer sowie die Toiletten mit Muggelzahnbürsten polieren. Welch ein Genuss! Es werden herausragende Stunden werden!

Liebes, noch immer unnützes Stück Papier- der Kaffeefleck war pure Absicht,

Heute Morgen musste ich mit Hagrid für den Chef in die Winkelgasse. Dieser dicke, behäbige Dummkopf von Waldhüter sollte mit seinem Motordings dorthin fliegen. Mir war nachher regelrecht elend so hat es geruckelt in der Karre. Außerdem hat es der Schnösel fertig gebracht, beim Landen auf einer Bananenschale aus zu rutschen und auf meine schönen, neuen Schuhen zu fallen. Idiot!

Während Hagrid in der Bank etwas erledigen sollte, musste ich bei Mr. Ollivanders einen Karton abholen. Nur zu gern kam ich dem Befehl nach, denn bei Ollivanders würde ich gerne einen Zauberstab für mich kaufen. Leider will keiner dieser Stäbe zu mir – beim letzten Versuch hat mich Mr. Ollivander anschließend rausgeschmissen, da der Laden wie ein Trümmerfeld aussah und immer noch kein Zauberstab freiwillig zu mir wollte. Verstehe ich gar nicht, selbst der olle Copperfield hat einen bekommen - das Leben ist unfair.

Auf dem Weg zum Treffpunkt mit Hagrid kam ich an dem Laden für magische Wesen vorbei. Im Schaufenster nahm mich der Anblick des kleinen weißen Hamsters gefangen. Auch das Meerschweinchen mit den Rastalocken gefiel mir sehr gut; aber sein Zigarettenkonsum gab mir zu denken. Sollte ich mir trotzdem wieder mal ein neues Tier anschaffen? Leider waren die letzten immer nach kürzester Zeit trotz ihrer magischen Fähigkeiten spurlos verschwunden – manchmal blieb nur ein Büschel Fell übrig, ich vermute aber nicht, dass Mrs. Norris was damit zu tun hat. Sie ist eine brave Katze. Schade, denn sie hätten mit der richtigen Erziehung eine tolle Eingreif- und Spionagetruppe abgegeben.

Nach anfänglichem Zögern betrat ich den Laden und entschied mich schließlich für das Rastalocken-Meerschweinchen und seinen Kumpel, dem dauergewellten Meerschwein. Dazu noch einen extrastabilen Käfig mit Futter und Einstreu. Was will so ein Vieh schon mehr? Hagrid war geradezu begeistert beim Anblick der Kleinen. Er schlug mir mehrmals freudestrahlend auf die Schulter – der anschließende Besuch bei Madam Pomfrey bestätigte meine Vermutung: Schlüsselbeinbruch durch rohe Gewalteinwirkung eines Halbriesen. War ja klar!

Mrs. Norris gar nicht begeistert von den neuen Mitbewohnern. Doch sie hörte sich geduldig meinen Vortrag über Spionagetruppen an und schien begriffen zu haben, wofür die Tiere gedacht sind. Danach habe ich mich kurz auf dem Sessel vorm Kamin ausgeruht. Ich war fix und fertig! Mrs. Norris kam zur Begutachtung des Schadens sofort an, rollte sich auf meinem Schoß zusammen und gemeinsam versuchten wir, die Schmerzen und die Medikamente zu ignorieren. Dabei muss ich eingeschlafen sein – Snape weckte mich mit lautem Türschlagen – Klopfen konnte man das nicht mehr nennen – als die Schüler in Hogwart's Bahnhof eintrafen. Sch*** - ich hatte verpennt! Ist mir noch nie passiert!

Jetzt werde ich noch eine Tour durch das nächtliche Howgarts machen – Mrs. Norris ist schon vorgegangen. Vielleicht erwische ich ja noch einige Schüler – dann habe ich den 1. Schultag-Rekord von vor 5 Jahren gebrochen! Das wäre es noch – ein Highlight des neuen Schuljahres – dieses blöde Tagebuch kann man ja wohl nicht ernst nehmen! Typisch, auf Dumbledores Mist gewachsen!

Also, du nutzloses, inzwischen mit Kaffee und Schokolade verschmiertes Stück Papier - bis später, dein Adlerauge Filch und seine Armee der Pelzviecher.


	23. Mister Ollivander

**So, Freunde, das Osterwochenende ist da, und wir schicken euch…. nein, nicht den Osterhasen. Der wurde vom Panzer überfahren (und wer diese Anspielung versteht, bekommt eine Eistorte von den Hauselfen!). **

Heute beehrt euch das grazilste nilfärd der Welt, unsere HBPess. Sie mag Harry Potter, NCIS, The Mentalist und was das Beste daran ist: Über all das könnt ihr bei ihr etwas lesen…

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/Half-Blood-Princess

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

o0o0o

Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel

o0o0o

**Mister Ollivander (von Half-Blood-Princess, Stichwort Heißluftballon)**

**Samstag, 20. August 1966**

Oh ja, das neue Schuljahr beginnt in Kürze, es ist kaum zu übersehen. Die Winkelgasse quillt über von Menschen, die Schüler scheinen Überhand zu nehmen. In den Läden wimmelt es nur so von Leuten und der Lärm ist kaum auszuhalten.  
>Nun, mir soll es recht sein. Im August läuft mein Geschäft immer am besten. So auch dieses Jahr. Allein heute habe ich sieben Zauberstäbe verkauft, soviel verkaufe ich normalerweise in einer Woche.<p>

Unter den Zauberstäben war auch der Stab aus Silberpappel. Ein wunderschönes Stück, 13 Zoll lang mit einem Kern aus Einhornhaar, kaum federnd. Der Griff ist mit echten Silberfäden durchzogen. Seit nun mehr sieben Jahren wartet er hier auf seinen Besitzer. Allerdings war ich von seiner Wahl doch mehr als erstaunt! Dass er sich nun ausgerechnet einen Malfoy ausgesucht hat, ist zu schade. Der junge Lucius wird diese Kostbarkeit wohl kaum zu schätzen wissen.

Sein eigentlicher Wunsch war es, den Stab seines Vaters zu erben, er war ganz wild darauf. Nun wer kann es ihm verübeln. Der Stab ist seit über 1000 Jahren im Besitz der Familie. 18 Zoll lang, Ulme mit einer Drachenherzfaser im Inneren, wenn ich mich nicht täusche. Ohne Frage ein mächtiges Instrument und ein schönes noch dazu. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, gehörte er einst auch Brutus Malfoy, der im 17. Jahrhundert dieses abscheuliche, hetzerische Blatt „Magischer Krieger" herausgab.  
>Umso trauriger ist es, dass der Silberpappelstab in so unwürdige Hände gefallen ist. Lucius wird ihn nie zu schätzen lernen. Selbst mit seinen elf Jahren hat er ein Selbstvertrauen, wie es viele Leute niemals haben werden.<br>Auch wenn er seinem Vater äußerlich nicht sehr ähnelt (bis auf Größe und Statur), so hat er doch dessen Wesen geerbt.

Lucius hat das weiß-blonde Haar und die stahlgrauen Augen seiner Mutter, während sein Vater dunkelbraunes Haar und grüne Augen hat. Doch die Arroganz und den Hochmut hat Abraxas eindeutig an seinen Sohn weitergegeben. Sie haben auch die gleiche Art sich zu bewegen und auf ihre Mitmenschen herabzusehen. Es ist beinahe komisch, wenn man die beiden nebeneinander stehen sieht. Vom Äußeren so unterschiedlich und doch ist ihre Verwandtschaft so offensichtlich und nicht zu leugnen.  
>Doch natürlich habe ich mich davor gehütet, meinem Amüsement Ausdruck zu geben. Die Familie Malfoy versteht keinen Spaß, zumindest keinen, der sich auf sie bezieht. Das ist schon immer so gewesen.<br>Ich erinnere mich, dass Abraxas am Ende meiner Schulzeit nach Hogwarts kam und ich weiß noch genau, wie er damals durch das Schloss stolzierte als gehöre es ihm. Schon als Erstklässler verstand er sich gut darauf, immer das zu bekommen, was er wollte und zwar indem er andere ausnutzte und sie für seine Zwecke missbrauchte. Die Arroganz dieser Familie ist schier unfassbar!

Nun, wie es scheint, kommt sein Sohn ganz nach ihm. Die Erziehung scheint gewirkt zu haben, Lucius ist bereits ein echter Malfoy und macht der Familie alle Ehre. Er ist bereits jetzt über die Maßen arrogant und herrisch. Ohne jede Zweifel wird der Sprechende Hut ihn nach Slytherin einteilen.  
>Zu schade, aus ihm hätte wirklich ein guter Zauberer werden können. Er scheint in Besitz mächtiger Magie zu sein, soweit ich das beurteilen kann (und nach den Ereignissen heute maße ich mir an, zumindest eine Idee davon zu haben, welche Fähigkeiten in diesem Kind stecken).<p>

Aus dem ersten Zauberstab (ein solides Stück aus Eiche, 16 Zoll, Einhornhaar) ließ er einen Heißluftballon emporschweben, der sich innerhalb von Sekunden in eine Feuersäule verwandelte, die meinen halben Laden versengte. Gott sei Dank legte Lucius ihn schnell wieder aus der Hand. Merlin allein weiß, was er sonst noch damit angerichtet hätte!  
>Mit dem nächsten Stab (Zürgelbaum, 14 Zoll, Phönixfeder) verwandelte er meine Lampe in einen feuerspeienden Drachen (der Bursche scheint wirklich eine Vorliebe für Feuer zu haben!), der die andere Hälfte meines Geschäftes auch noch ruinierte. Der Anblick war wirklich unbeschreiblich, doch Abraxas und sein Sohn standen ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken in dem angerichteten Chaos (unnötig zu erwähnen, dass sie sich natürlich in keinster Weise dazu verpflichtet fühlten, mir beim Beseitigen der Unordnung zu helfen).<br>Nun, meiner bescheidenen Meinung nach könnten wir Großes von Lucius erwarten, wären da nicht sein Vater und dessen Erziehung. Aber vielleicht kann Dumbledore ihn ja ein wenig lenken. Ich bin sicher, wir werden noch einiges von dem jungen Lucius hören.

Nun, ich bin wohl etwas abgeschweift… Zurück zum eigentlichen Thema, dem Stab.  
>Als ich dem Malfoyjungen schließlich den Zauberstab aus Silberpappel gab, begann dieser silbern zu leuchten und grüne Funken zu sprühen. Doch das war nicht alles! Die Silberfäden im Griff begannen sich plötzlich zu regen und wanden sich schlangengleich um den Stab. Schließlich legten sie sich in langen Bögen um das Holz oberhalb des Griffes und brannten sich dort ein.<br>In meinem ganzen Leben als Zauberstabmacher habe ich sowas noch nie gesehen!  
>Doch Lucius schien es entweder nicht aufzufallen, oder, was ich eher annehme, nicht zu verwundern. Er ist es wohl gewöhnt, dass alles und jeder einen Aufstand um seine Person macht, wieso also nicht auch sein Zauberstab?<br>Natürlich bestand der Junge auf eine mit dunkelgrünem Samt ausgelegte Schachtel für seinen Stab. Wie ich schon sagte: Slytherin durch und durch.  
>Nachdem der Junge und sein Vater mein Geschäft wieder verlassen hatten, begann ich unverzüglich Nachforschungen über den Stab anzustellen. Ich schickte einige Eulen ins Ausland um mir Rat von Freunden zu holen und mir einige Bücher über seltsames Verhalten von Zauberstäben zu bestellen.<p>

Bisher war meine Suche erfolglos. Allen meinen Kollegen und Freunden ging es wie mir; sie hatten noch nie von einem solchen Phänomen gehört. Auch die Bücher, die im Laufe des Tages ankamen, waren keine Hilfe, in keinem ließ sich ein Hinweis darauf finden, dass sich je ein Stab so verhalten hätte.  
>Nun, noch sind nicht alle Eulen zurückgekommen. Vielleicht hält der morgige Tag ja einige Antworten bereit, ich bin gespannt zu welchem Ergebnis meine Forschungen führen werden.<br>Wieder einmal hat sich gezeigt, dass unsere Welt voller magischer Rätsel und Geheimnisse ist, die es aufzuklären gilt. Ich brenne voller Ungeduld darauf, zumindest dieses eine zu lösen.


	24. Lucius Malfoy

**Einen wunderschönen Ostersonntag wünschen wir allen und hoffen, ihr genießt diesen Tag mit vollen Sinnen und entspannt euch mit euren Lieben. **

Da das in der Regel nicht immer nur entspannend ist und man gelegentlich auch eine Auszeit braucht, schlagen wir vor, ihr lest einfach einmal, was unser Heulster irm euch über Lucius Malfoy zu sagen hat…

irms account: **http:/www. fanfiction. net/u/1349400/irm63**

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

o0o0o

Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel

o0o0o

**Lucius Malfoy (von irm63, Stichwort Drachen)**

****  
><strong>Tagebuch des Lucius Malfoy<strong>

****  
><strong>1. September 1993<br>**  
>Ich habe mich in den grünen Salon zurückgezogen, da Narcissa direkt nach der Rückkehr von Gleis 9 ¾ wieder einmal damit begonnen hat, das Manor umzudekorieren.<p>

Ich denke, eine kleine Ablenkung wäre hilfreich. Ich werde ihr heute Abend beim Dinner vorschlagen, einen Wohltätigkeitsball zugunsten von St. Mungos auszurichten.

**2. September 1993  
><strong>  
>Die Zustände auf Hogwarts werden zunehmend skandalöser!<br>Unser Sohn wurde schwer verletzt, weil Dumbledore diesen Hagrid nun auch noch unterrichten lässt. Wie kann dieser Tölpel wilde Kreaturen auf die Schüler loslassen!  
>Aber ich werde dafür sorgen, dass dies ein Nachspiel hat.<p>

Narcissa ist völlig aufgelöst. Ich habe daher den Herrenabend abgesagt.  
>Cornelius bedauert dies und den Vorfall mit dem Hippogreifen außerordentlich.<p>

**4. September 1993  
><strong>  
>Dracos Verletzung ist Merlinseidank nicht allzu schwerwiegend, was ich Miss Kimmkorn gegenüber selbstverständlich nicht erwähnt habe.<p>

Derzeit ist ein Kursanstieg bei Drachenleder zu verzeichnen. Sollte diese Entwicklung anhalten, ist zu überlegen, die alten Drachenstallungen wieder instand zu setzen.

Narcissa wird allerdings nicht glücklich sein, da ihre Rosenzucht an die Gehege grenzt.  
>Dabei fällt mir ein, dass ich kürzlich ein antikes Smaragdcollier günstig ersteigern konnte.<p>

**7. September 1993  
><strong>  
>Lächerlich, welche Auflagen heutzutage bezüglich der Drachenhaltung gemacht werden. Ich werde wohl alternativ in den Drachenlederimport einsteigen.<br>Da die alten Stallungen damit völlig nutzlos geworden sind, werde ich die Pfauengehege erweitern lassen.  
>Ich hätte das Smaragdcollier, das Narcissa übrigens hervorragend steht, für unseren Hochzeitstag aufsparen sollen.<p>

Cornelius hat mich heute mit Misses Umbridge bekannt gemacht. Eine furchtbare Person, aber sie ist möglicherweise recht nützlich, da sie dem Ausschuss zur Beseitigung gefährlicher Geschöpfe angehört.

**12. Februar 1994  
><strong>  
>Gute Nachrichten. Der Hippogreif wurde zum Tode verurteilt, was auch Dumbledores Ansehen weiter schwächen wird. Es ist höchste Zeit, dass er endlich den Direktorenposten räumt.<p>

Der Drachenlederhandel lässt sich gut an. In der Handtaschenbranche ist eine steigende Nachfrage nach chinesischer Ware zu verzeichnen.  
>Narcissa war entzückt, als ich ihr anlässlich unseres Hochzeitstages eine schmucke Drachenlederhandtasche von Charles Campfield verehrte.<p>

**6. Juni 1994  
><strong>  
>Diese vermaledeite Hippogreifenvieh ist doch tatsächlich der Hinrichtung entgangen!<br>Und Cornelius weigert sich, ein Aurorenteam auf die flüchtige Bestie anzusetzen mit der fadenscheinigen Begründung, dass die Ergreifung meines angeheirateten Cousins Vorrang hätte.

Ich werde Narcissa bitten, diese Dolores Umbridge zum Tee einzuladen. Man sollte nützliche Kontakte pflegen.


	25. Dolores Umbridge

**Habt vielen Dank, liebe Leser und Reviewer! **

**Die Tage sind einer schöner als der andere, und wir hoffen, ihr habt trotzdem noch Lust und Laune, in die Tagebucheinträge hereinzuschauen. Noch einmal ist es Ginny, die es dieses Mal mit einer besonders unangenehmen Person zu tun hatte. **

Allerdings schreibt sie ansonsten auch über Protagonisten, die sympathischer sind!

http:/www. fanfiction. net/u/2240171/GinevraZabini

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

o0o0o

Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel

o0o0o

**Dolores Umbridge (von Ginny-Mione, Stichwort Schokofroschkarten)  
><strong>

**05. November 1975  
><strong>  
>Ah, wie ich diese verdammten Kinder hasse!<br>Es war ja zu erwarten, dass der Zaubereiminister mich nach Hogwarts schickt, schließlich genieße ich sein höchstes Vertrauen. Aber hier sind so viele dumme Kinder. Und immer diese schrecklichen Schokofroschkarten! Jetzt gibt es auch schon eine von mir!  
>Aber am schlimmsten ist eh der junge Black!<br>Ich habe ihn doch heute tatsächlich erwischt, wie er eine meine Karten gegen eine lächerliche Dumbledore-Karte tauschen wollte! Als ob so ein Narr genauso viel wert wäre wie ich! Da bräuchte man mindestens zwei Karten! Mindestens! Und dann wollte er sich auch noch rausreden... Der hat doch tatsächlich gemeint, er hätte bereits so viele von mir, aber ihm fehle noch Dumbledore...  
>Erst besitzt der Kerl die Frechheit, einfach eine Karte von mir gegen eine von diesem Narr einzutauschen, vor meinen Augen! Und dann erfindet er auch noch eine Ausrede! Dafür gab es auch gleich Nachsitzen. Oh, es klopft an der Tür!<p>

**06. November 1975  
><strong>  
>Regulus Black... Definitiv der schlimmste von allen! Da durfte er schon etwas recht harmloses machen und der Kerl benimmt sich nicht einmal! Er musste nur meine Katzenteller säubern, was ja durchaus harmlos ist und eigentlich ja auch schön und er hat nichts besseres zu tun als meine kleinen Kätzchen zu beleidigen! Ab sofort darf er jeden Abend mein Büro putzen! Bis zum Ende des Schuljahrs, dann lernt er hoffentlich seine Lektion.<p>

Dagegen ist sein älterer Bruder sehr nett.  
>Und er sieht auch noch gut aus!<p>

**05. Oktober 1995  
><strong>  
>Anscheinend war Sirius Black doch nicht so toll. Oder er hat sich mit den falschen angefreundet. Jedenfalls kann ich seine Sympathien für Potter nicht nachvollziehen. Sein Sohn ist derart schrecklich! Hält sich an keinerlei Regeln und erzählt Lügen!<br>Nun, dann muss er wohl denselben Weg gehen wie der jüngste Black, nur wird es härter sein. Der jüngste Black hatte es bis zu seinem Tod nicht verstanden... Dank dem dunklen Lord ist er nun endlich tot...


	26. Regulus Black

**Die Arbeitswoche hat uns wieder fest im Griff, aber da uns das schöne Aprilwetter noch immer nicht im Stich lässt, kann man doch durchaus damit leben, nicht wahr? **

Unser kleiner Seelenfresser trabt dann auch mal herein, und im Gepäck hat sie die Tagebucheinträge eines Blacks. Was denn, ihr wisst nicht, was ein Seelenfresser ist? Dann solltet ihr ganz, ganz dringend in unsere anderen Kalender oder bei uns im Forum vorbeischauen… ;)

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/ebony-zoot

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

o0o0o

Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel

o0o0o

**Regulus Black (von ebony-zoot, Stichwort Nachsitzen)**

****  
>25.04.1975<p>

Es ist alles Sirius´ Schuld!  
>Ich hab ihm gesagt, er soll sich aus meinen Angelegenheiten raushalten. Aber wie üblich, hält er es nicht für nötig, sich von irgendwem etwas sagen zu lassen. Schon gar nicht von seinem jüngeren Bruder.<br>Ich hatte einen Streit mit Snape. Irgendjemand hat mich verpfiffen, als ich nachts den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen habe, um mich mit jemandem zu treffen. Ich weiß, dass Snape es war. Er ist der einzige, der ständig anderen hinterherschleicht. Er behauptet zwar, es wäre der Fast Kopflose Nick gewesen, aber das wäre lächerlich.  
>Als ich ihn darauf angesprochen habe, gab es Streit. Mitten in der Großen Halle. Und ganz plötzlich fällt Sirius ein, dass er mein großer Bruder ist und große Brüder dem kleineren helfen. Er hat ihm einen Fluch aufgehalst und zum Schluss wurden wir alle drei zum Nachsitzen verdonnert. Nachsitzen mit Sirius und Snape, obwohl ich überhaupt nichts gemacht habe! Kann es noch schlimmer kommen? Wieso glaubt Sirius überhaupt, ich hätte seine Hilfe nötig? Er hat sich in den ganzen letzten Jahren einen verdammten Dreck um mich gekümmert, warum sollte er das so plötzlich ändern?<p>

R.A.B.

04.07.1978

Es ist soweit. Mein Schulabschluss steht kurz bevor. Meine Eltern sind sehr stolz auf mich. Nach Sirius´ bitterer Enttäuschung, setzen sie die Hoffnung der ganzen Familienehre auf mich. Ich weiß, dass ich sie nicht enttäuschen werde.  
>Sirius hat vor einiger Zeit schon unser Haus verlassen. Mom hat ihn aus dem Wandteppich gebrannt und gesagt, er sei nicht mehr länger ihr Sohn. Ich kann sie verstehen. Er ist nicht nur Gryffindor, entgegen unserer Familientradition, sondern befürwortet auch die Schlammblüter in unserer Gesellschaft. Ich glaube, dass er gegangen ist, ist das Beste, was uns passieren konnte. Unsere Familie ist sehr alt und hat schon genug Verräter hervorgebracht.<br>Sirius hat mir vorgeschlagen, auch das Elternhaus zu verlassen, um mit ihm zusammen zu wohnen. Er sagt, ich hätte viel mehr Potenzial, als ein Sklave unserer verdorbenen Mutter zu werden. Ich hab ihm gesagt, er soll es nie wieder wagen, das Wort an mich zu richten.  
>Ich werde Großes vollbringen. Ich habe mich bereits vor einem Jahr den Todessern angeschlossen, um unsere Familienehre wieder herzustellen und Sirius` Versagen wieder gut zu machen.<br>Trotzdem…  
>Manchmal fühle ich mich einsam…<p>

R.A.B.

17.01.1979

Ich sollte mich schämen, für die Gedanken, die mich des Nachts heimsuchen und um den Verstand bringen. Manchmal – wirklich nur manchmal – frage ich mich, ob Sirius Recht hat. Er mag ein elender Verräter sein, aber immer häufiger frage ich mich, warum er so ist. Warum glaubt er, unsere Familie wäre schlecht? Warum denkt er, ich wäre genauso wie er? Nur weil wir Brüder sind? Wie nahe sollten sich Geschwister überhaupt stehen? Ist es eine Schande, dass ich ihn trotz allem liebe und Angst davor habe, dass ihm etwas zustößt?  
>Ich kann es mir nicht erklären.<br>Ich frage mich, ob Sirius immer noch Potenzial in mir sieht, obwohl ich mich bereits den Todessern angeschlossen habe. Vielleicht hasst er mich auch. Der Gedanke daran macht mich wirklich traurig. Nachts liege ich wach, genau wie jetzt, und überlege ob ich zu ihm gehen sollte, um ihn um Hilfe zu bitten. Es ist wirklich eine Schande, dass meine Gedanken sich nicht bremsen lassen. Ich habe inzwischen ernsthafte Zweifel an dem, was der dunkle Lord vorhat. Aber was soll ich tun?

R.A.B.

20.03.1979

Ich muss mich beeilen. Ich bin auf etwas gestoßen, was mir vielleicht weiterhelfen kann. Aber ich kann es hier nicht aufschreiben, falls es jemand sieht, wäre das eine Katastrophe.  
>Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich nicht mehr zurückkehren werde. Und ich habe Angst.<br>Meine Angst ist so groß, dass ich in meiner Verzweiflung Sirius einen Brief hinterlassen habe. Ich habe immer geglaubt, ich wollte den Stolz meiner Eltern. Aber jetzt weiß ich, dass Sirius´ Stolz alles ist, was ich je wollte…

Sirius.

Es tut mir Leid. Ich weiß nicht, wofür ich mich alles entschuldigen sollte, es gibt einfach dutzende Situationen, für die es nötig wäre und sie alle zu nennen, würde den Rahmen sprengen.  
>Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass ich ein so schlechter Bruder war. Viele Jahre hatte ich Zeit, um dich kennenzulernen und ich habe es nie getan.<br>Sag mir eins, Sirius, hast du Angst vor dem Tod? Wie ich dich kenne, wirst du verneinen, weil du jeden Tag so lebst, als ob es der letzte wäre. Weißt du noch, als du mir das vor ein paar Jahren sagtest? Ich habe dich ausgelacht.  
>Das tut mir so unendlich Leid. Manchmal liege ich wach und schäme mich dafür, wie ungerecht ich zu dir war. Ich hab dir keine Chance gegeben, genau wie unsere Mutter.<br>Heute weiß ich, dass du Recht hattest. Ich hätte nur einen Tag meines Lebens so leben sollen, wie du es tust.  
>Sirius. Ich habe panische Angst.<br>Ich habe so große Angst, wie damals, als du mir das Fliegen auf dem Besen beigebracht hast. Mir haben die Knie gezittert, aber du sagtest nur „Sei mutig, Reg. Sei für mich mutig und es wird gut gehen."  
>Ich habe dich angeschrien. Obwohl ich einsehen musste, dass du Recht hattest.<br>Ich wünsche mir so sehr, unser Leben wäre anders verlaufen. Du bist der beste Bruder, den ich mir wünschen konnte, ich hab es nur nie zu schätzen gewusst.

Beim letzten Atemzug, dass verspreche ich dir, Sirius, beim letzten Atemzug werde ich deine Worte hören. Ich werde mutig sein und es wird gut gehen. Für dich, Sirius.

Gedenke mein, bei jedem Augenschlag.

Regulus Arcturus Black


	27. Der kopflose Nick

**Etwas Außergewöhnliches erwartet euch heute, und das, obwohl ihr bereits das Tagebuch eines anderen Geistes lesen durftet. Doch unser Eichhörnchen (fliegt nicht!) nicx bietet euch dieses Mal die Interpretation eines Tagebuchs, wie sie ungewöhnlicher nicht sein könnte. **

Lasst euch also überraschen und schaut gelegentlich auch einmal bei ihr hinein:

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/nicx+nihil

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

o0o0o

Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel

o0o0o

**Der kopflose Nick (von nicx nihil, Stichwort Quidditch)**

Im Schein einer einzelnen Kerze lag ein großes, in Leder gebundenes Buch aufgeschlagen auf dem Tisch und wartete darauf, mit den Ereignissen des Tages beschrieben zu werden.  
>Es hatte sich schon vor seinem Tod im Besitz von Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington befunden und dieser schätzte es so sehr, dass er auch als Geist die lieb gewonnene Gewohnheit ihm jeden Abend etwas anzuvertrauen, nicht aufgegeben hatte.<p>

Zum Glück handelte es sich hierbei nicht um ein gewöhnliches Tagebuch. Nein, ein echter Zauberer hatte natürlich auch ein verzaubertes Buch. Für jeden Eintrag erschien von ganz allein eine neue leere Seite darin und die alten wurden automatisch verkleinert. Sehr praktisch, bedachte man, dass die Blätter der letzten 500 Jahre sonst wohl ein ganzes Bücherregal gefüllt hätten.

Doch das war noch lange nicht alles. Dieses Tagebuch war nämlich nicht nur ein sehr praktisches, sondern auch ein recht eigensinniges Exemplar. Das hatte Nick nach seinem Tod erfahren müssen, als unter seinem letzten Eintrag zu Lebzeiten plötzlich der Kommentar „Nun stell dich doch nicht so an. Sterben ist leicht. Das haben schon Millionen vor dir getan", erschienen war.

Wie sich herausstellte, war Sterben tatsächlich nicht besonders schwer, und sein Tagebuch besaß plötzlich eine Persönlichkeit. Eigentlich hatte es die schon immer besessen, doch Berta – eigentlich Alberta Augustina from Bookshelf – hatte es nicht für nötig erachtet, sich mit den Belangen Lebender auseinanderzusetzen. Nun da er verblichen war, kommentierte sie jedoch munter all seine Texte und wurde nicht müde ihm vorzuhalten, wie albern sie seine Anrede „Hochverehrtes Tagebuch" fand. Im Laufe der Zeit hatten die beiden sich schließlich aneinander gewöhnt und so schwebte auch an diesem Abend eine durchsichtige Gestalt an den Schreibtisch und tauchte die Feder in das Tintenfass um alsbald zu berichten, was vorgefallen war.

Hochverehrte Berta,

heute wohnte ich wieder einmal dem Frühstück der Schüler in der großen Halle bei. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr mich das jedes Mal an meine eigene Zeit als Schüler erinnert. Ich vermisse den Geschmack des Kürbissaftes noch heute. Doch ich schweife ab.

Als ich am Lehrertisch vorbeischwebte, fiel mir eine gravierende Veränderung an unserer lieben Miss Granger auf. In all der Zeit, die sie nun schon unser Lehrerkollegium bereichert, habe ich sie noch nie so blass und müde gesehen. Natürlich las sie auch an diesem Morgen in einem Buch – es muss wohl etwas mit Muggelschifffahrt zu tun gehabt haben – doch mir schien, sie war nicht recht bei der Sache. Als ich ein zweites Mal etwas dichter an ihr vorüberschwebte, um mich zu vergewissern, dass sie in Ordnung sei, ließ sie sogar vor Schreck ihre Kaffeetasse fallen. So tief war sie in Gedanken versunken. Der neben ihr sitzende Tränkemeister schien mir von der Kaffeedusche wenig belustigt zu sein und da ich nicht unwesentlichen Anteil daran gehabt hatte, zog ich es vor, die große Halle schleunigst zu verlassen. Leider war es mir so nicht möglich, näheres über Miss Grangers Zustand in Erfahrung zu bringen und ich zog mich in den Gryffindorturm zurück.

Dort grübelte ich den ganzen Vormittag und Teile des Nachmittags über verschiedenste Aspekte unseres Daseins und freue mich vermelden zu können, dass ich ein neues Gedicht über die Diskrepanz zwischen geisterhafter Freude und reiner Geistigkeit verfasst habe. Ich werde Dumbledore bitten, es zum Weihnachtsball vortragen zu dürfen.

Am Abend spielte ich noch eine Partie Geisterschach gegen den blutigen Baron, die ich leider verlor, weil Peeves meine Konzentration mit seinem Geheule störte. So schließe ich für heute,

dein ergebenster Freund, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington.

Mein lieber Nick,

wann wirst du nur endlich aufhören, dich in die Belange der Lebenden einzumischen? Seit Jahrhunderten versuchst du nun schon, die Probleme der Menschen zu lösen und hat es jemals irgendetwas gebracht? (Abgesehen von der Geburtstagstorte, zu der Brunhilda Blackbottle vor 371 Jahren durch deine Hilfe Zucker statt Salz hinzugab) Nein, hat es nicht. Du machst doch wieder alles nur schlimmer. Lass das Mädchen in Ruhe. Sie hat bestimmt nur schlecht geschlafen.

Im Übrigen freue ich mich sehr, dass dir ein neues Gedicht gelungen ist. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob der Weihnachtsball die geeignete Bühne für deine Kunst darstellt. Bist du dir sicher, dass die Schüler deine Gedanken richtig verstehen werden? Vielleicht wäre der Geisterkongress nächste Woche in Canterville besser für deine Premiere geeignet.

Ganz abgesehen davon solltest du endlich aufhören, den armen Peeves dafür verantwortlich zu machen, dass du so ein miserabler Schachspieler bist. Wenn du nach so vielen Jahren endlich einmal zugeben würdest, dass du kein Naturtalent bist und dir von jemandem die Regeln des Spiels erklären ließest, würdest du vielleicht auch einmal eine Partie gewinnen.  
>Aber ignoriere ruhig die Ratschläge eines alten Buches. Mit mir kannst du es dir ja erlauben. Pah!<p>

Deine Berta

Hochverehrte Berta,

heute hatte ich wieder einmal das große Vergnügen, einem Quidditchspiel zwischen den Häusern Ravenclaw und Gryffindor beizuwohnen. Der neue Sucher der Gryffindors, der kleine Mr. Ashcroft, scheint wirklich über immenses Talent zu verfügen. Er hat mich so beeindruckt, dass ich ihm nach dem Spiel einige meiner geheimen Quidditchtaktiken anvertrauen wollte, aber leider wies er mich darauf hin, dass es ihm nicht möglich sei, durch Wände zu gehen, um seine Gegner zu verwirren. Es schmerzt mich, dass die Jugend von heute keine guten Ratschläge mehr annehmen mag.

Doch nicht nur das trübt mein Befinden an diesem sonst so schönen Tag. Ich sah auf der Lehrertribüne auch die junge Miss Granger wieder und obschon ich deinem Rat folgte und sie in den letzten Tagen in Ruhe ließ, scheint sich ihr Zustand nicht gebessert zu haben. Sie war mit Mr. und Mrs. Potter sowie Mr. Potters Paten Mr. Black gekommen und wirkte auf mich im Kreise ihrer Freunde die ganze Zeit unruhig. Ihr Blick schweifte unstet umher. Fast schien es mir, dass sie etwas fürchten würde. Ich wüsste zu gern, was da vor sich geht. Vielleicht wird sie von jemandem bedroht. Es lässt mich einfach nicht los, denn dann wäre es meine Pflicht als Geist von Ehre, ihr zu Hilfe zu eilen. Nach dem Spiel gelang es mir kurz mit Mr. Potter über meine Befürchtungen zu sprechen, doch dieser schien meine Sorge nicht zu teilen. Auch wenn er mir versicherte, dass alles in Ordnung sei, bin ich immer noch nicht beruhigt.

Diese Sorge lastete dann auch so schwer auf mir, dass ich das abendliche Geisterschachspiel gegen den blutigen Baron ein weiteres Mal verlor. Ich muss beim nächsten Mal konzentrierter sein. So schließe ich für heute,

dein ergebenster Freund, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington.

Nick!

Wenn du nicht bald aufhörst, dich in das Leben der Lebenden einzumischen, wirst du keinen einzigen Tintenklecks mehr von mir lesen. Mr. Potter ist ihr bester Freund. Er würde es wissen, wenn es Grund zur Sorge gäbe, also kümmere dich endlich um deine Angelegenheiten! Ein bisschen Unterricht im Geisterschach würde dir beispielsweise nicht schaden.

Aber das ist ja nur wieder die bescheidene Meinung eines Buches. Leg mich ruhig zur Seite und ignoriere mich. Der feine Herr hält es ja noch nicht mal für nötig, mein Bücherregal hin und wieder entstauben zu lassen. Ein Wunder, dass du überhaupt noch in mich schreibst. Es gibt doch bestimmt schon neuere bessere Bücher als mich. Was rege ich mich eigentlich über dich auf? Du wirst ja doch auf deine alten Tage nicht weiser. Pah!

Berta

Hochverehrte Berta,

heute kam endlich die Eule mit der Nachricht vom Geisterkongress bei mir an. Der Programmdirektor Sir Rockwood freut sich sehr, dass ich bereit bin, mein neuestes Werk vorzustellen und wird mir zwischen einem Vortrag über die Kopfmode der nächsten Saison und dem Tanz der Verblichenen zehn Minuten Vortragszeit einräumen. Ich übte den gesamten Vormittag meinen Vortrag und bin auch schon leidlich zufrieden.

Auch traf ich heute Miss Granger wieder. Ich wohnte einer ihrer Stunden des Nachmittagsunterrichtes in einer Säule des Klassenzimmers bei. Ihre Ausführungen über den modernen Schiffbau der Muggel waren wirklich sehr interessant, auch wenn mir immer noch nicht ganz klar ist, was genau eine Bruttoregistertonne sein soll. Leider gab mir auch diese Unterrichtsstunde wieder Grund zur Sorge.

Ungefähr auf der Hälfte ihres Vortrages klopfte eine Eule ans Fenster und brachte ihr einen Brief. Ich konnte nicht erkennen, was darin geschrieben stand, doch nachdem sie ihn gelesen hatte, war sie noch aufgeregter und unruhiger als sonst. Vielleicht versucht jemand, sie zu erpressen. Oder ist sie gar selbst in finstere Machenschaften verstrickt? Das alles wird immer mysteriöser.

Ich verbrachte den Nachmittag im Büro des Schulleiters und berichtete ihm von meinem Verdacht. Ich fürchte, er nimmt meine Sorge nicht ernst genug. Ich verstehe das nicht. Ich habe doch Beweise!  
>So verließ ich sein Büro recht schnell wieder und da ich auf dem Weg in den Gryffindorturm rein zufällig an der Toilette der maulenden Myrte vorbei kam, unterhielt ich mich eine Weile mit ihr über Geisterschach. Nicht, dass ich das nicht alles schon gewusst hätte aber vielleicht wird mir die Auffrischung meiner Kenntnisse morgen beim Schachspiel gegen den Baron nützlich sein.<p>

Es wird dich übrigens freuen zu lesen, dass eine eigens angeheuerte Putzkolonne der Hauselfen heute dein Bücherregal aufs gründlichste gereinigt und entstaubt hat. So schließe ich für heute,

dein ergebenster Freund, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington.

Lieber Nick,

es freut mich, dass dein neuestes Werk auf dem Geisterkongress vorgetragen werden kann. Allerdings beunruhigt es mich, dass du immer noch der armen Miss Granger nachspionierst. Hast du denn mit deiner Zeit nichts Besseres zu tun? Selbst der Schulleiter scheint nicht besorgt zu sein, nur du. Glaub doch endlich den anderen und lass das Mädchen in Ruhe!  
>Es war übrigens sehr nett von dir, mein Regal reinigen zu lassen. Das wurde auch langsam mal Zeit. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück beim Spiel gegen den Baron, nun da du weißt, wozu die Figuren eigentlich da sind, hast du vielleicht endlich eine Chance. Ich drück' dir die Seiten.<p>

Deine Berta

Hochverehrte Berta,

heute fand endlich der Geisterkongress statt, den ich so sehnlichst erwartet hatte. Ich glaube, dass mein Gedicht bei den anderen großen Anklang gefunden hat. Am Ende meines Vortrages applaudierten alle, sogar der handlose Hendrik. Leider durfte ich auch dieses Jahr wieder nicht am Kopfpolo teilnehmen. Es ist doch jedes Mal dasselbe und trotzdem schmerzt es mich auch dieses Jahr wieder zutiefst.

Auf dem Rückweg nach Hogwarts machte ich dann jedoch eine höchst mysteriöse Entdeckung, deren Bedeutung mir bis jetzt noch nicht so recht klar ist. Ich durchquerte gerade einige Bäume im verbotenen Wald, als ich Geräusche vernahm, die da nicht hingehörten. Es waren Stimmen und ich folgte ihnen. Schließlich fand ich auf einer Lichtung zwei Menschen. Eine von ihnen war eindeutig Miss Hermione Granger und da ihre Belange mir schon seit einer Weile Sorgen bereiteten, blieb ich und versteckte mich in einem Baum. Die zweite Gestalt schien um einiges größer zu sein als sie selbst und trug einen Mantel mit Kapuze, sodass ich nicht erkennen konnte, um wen es sich handelte. Die beiden sprachen miteinander, doch da ich den Anfang des Gesprächs verpasst hatte, verstand ich nicht recht, was sie meinten.

Ich erinnere mich, dass Miss Granger sagte, sie müssten endlich reinen Tisch machen, Harry würde es schon verkraften und dass sie diese ständige Heimlichtuerei leid sei. Die andere Person schien davon nicht begeistert zu sein. Was geht da nur vor? Im Licht des Mondes konnte ich einen Blick auf ihren linken Unterarm werfen und was ich dort sah, beunruhigte mich noch mehr. In schwarzen Linien zog sich etwas unheilvoll über ihre Haut.

Ist die gute Miss Granger doch in finstere Machenschaften verwickelt? Starr vor Schreck lauschte ich weiter, doch die beiden sprachen nicht mehr und ich konnte auch nichts mehr erkennen. Ich wagte mich also vorsichtig aus dem Baum heraus und sah die andere Gestalt über Miss Granger gebeugt. Ihre Kapuze war zurückgerutscht und endlich erkannte ich Mr. Black. Mir schien, er suchte etwas in ihrem Gesicht und dann murmelte er: „Wunderschön, zu schön, um es länger zu verstecken. Ja, du hast Recht. Wir sagen es ihnen." Daraufhin hob Miss Granger ihre Hand an seine Wange und endlich konnte ich im fahlen Mondlicht ein feines schwarzes Armband entdecken, das bei unserem letzten Treffen sicher noch nicht dort gewesen war. Als die beiden schließlich in einem innigen Kuss versanken, suchte ich schnell das Weite.

Was meinte er nur? Das Ganze gibt mir Rätsel auf. Gleich morgen werde ich meine Beobachtungen mit dem Direktor besprechen. Was sagst du dazu, Berta? Vor Schreck vergaß ich sogar die Geisterschachpartie mit dem blutigen Baron. So schließe ich für heute,

dein ergebenster Freund, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington.

Nick!

Was ich dazu meine, willst du wissen? Hast du denn Tomaten auf den Augen? Die beiden sind verliebt. Ich habe dir doch von Anfang an gesagt, dass alles in Ordnung ist Du wirst das gefälligst für dich behalten oder du bekommst es mit mir zu tun! Der Rest der Welt wird es früh genug erfahren – auch ohne einen zausseligen alten Geist.

Deine Berta


	28. Hermione Granger

**Wir bieten euch heute wieder einmal Lintu, unseren Hirschwolf. Nein, ihr braucht eure Augen nicht reiben, ihr lest richtig: Hirschwolf. Es gibt so seltsame Viecher im Rudel…**

Lintu ist eigentlich Spezialist für die alten Männer. Doch auch mit Hermione hat sie keine Probleme, also haben wir heute das Glück, das Tagebuch der berühmten Know-it-all lesen zu dürfen.

Und da findet ihr Lintu auch noch:

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/Drarrys+Lintu

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

o0o0o

Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel

o0o0o

**Hermione Granger (von Drarrys Lintu, Stichwort Bruttoregistertonne)  
><strong>  
>10. Juni 1995<p>

Ich habe den ganzen Stoff gelernt, den ich für die Prüfungen brauche oder brauchen könnte. Alles ist in dreizehn verschiedenfarbigen Mappen sortiert, mit Zusammenfassungen als Deckblatt. Jetzt habe ich also endlich mal ein bisschen Zeit zum Entspannen.  
>Sogar Harry und Ron haben schon Lernpläne von mir bekommen, inklusive einer komprimierten Version meiner Aufzeichnungen.<p>

Harry war der Meinung, dass selbst ein Viertel meiner Notizen ausreichen würde, um die Prüfungen zu bestehen. Ich wünschte, ich hätte seinen Optimismus und seine Naivität…  
>Man kann sich nämlich nie sicher sein, ob bei Snape nicht doch noch der Gregor-Zaubertrank drankommt, obwohl er meinte, dass er prüfungsirrelevant sei. Wenigstens habe ich das Rezept in Kriecherische Kräfte, Machthungriges Mittelalter überhaupt noch entziffern können.<p>

Außerdem habe ich vorsichtshalber die Namen aller Beteiligten der Waliser Konferenz von 1789 zur Einordnung fleischfressender Gewächse als magische Pflanzen auswendig gelernt. Dagegen halte ich es für unwahrscheinlich, dass die Jahreszahlen der Planetenentdeckungen der Muggel in Astronomie behandelt werden…

Und entgegen meiner sonstigen Bescheidenheit bin ich stolz auf mich, dass dank meiner Eselsbrücke jetzt der ganze Gryffindor-Jahrgang alle zehn reinrassigen Drachenarten aufzählen kann: Opas FeGer Steht VielLeicht Hinterm KEHrblech (Opalauge, Feuerball, Grünling, Stachelbuckel, Viperzahn, Langhorn, Hebride, Kurzschnäuzler, Eisenbauch, Hornschwanz).

Weiterhin habe ich zu Übungszwecken das erste Kapitel der Geschichte Hogwarts' in alte Runen übertragen, ich weiß jetzt theoretisch, wie man Snargaluff-Früchte öffnet und für Muggelkunde habe ich Entdeckung und Nutzung der Elektrizität durchgearbeitet.

Da fällt mir ein: Ich wollte Ron doch noch mal den Unterschied zwischen Bruttoregistertonne und dem Bruttosozialprodukt beibringen. Man weiß ja nie.

Deshalb habe ich auch Harry in die Bibliothek geschickt, um sich vernünftig über den Diricawl zu informieren. In Pflege magischer Geschöpfe ist der Begriff in diesem Schuljahr schon dreimal gefallen, das muss etwas zu bedeuten haben.

Aber Harry hat immerhin das Glück, im Praktischen sehr gut zu sein. Das ist etwas, was man leider nicht aus Büchern lernen kann (nicht dass ich es nicht versucht hätte).

Aber vielleicht kriege ich in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ja wieder Zusatzpunkte, wenn ich die Sicherheitsregeln für den Umgang mit magischen Tierwesen der Klassifizierung XXX oder höher im Schulalltag aufzähle.

Irgendwie habe ich immer noch nicht das Gefühl, genügend vorbereitet zu sein. Ich sollte wieder anfangen zu lernen… Am besten nehme ich mir noch Magische Meeresfrüchte und Mittelmeerische Mythen und Die Zwergenaufstände von Cornwall vor. Außerdem könnte ich mir von Neville Die Kröte im Wandel der Zeiten – Von der Trankzutat zum Haustier ausleihen.


	29. Harry Potter

**Hallo, wie schön, dass ihr auch in den letzten Tagen nicht schlappmacht! Weil das so ist, verraten wir euch auch heute schon ein Geheimnis: Das Rudel ist anders.**

Kein Geheimnis, findet ihr? Okay, stimmt. Aber aus diesem Grunde gibt es für den April, der eigentlich nur 30 Tage hat, 31 Kalendereinträge… Findet ihr gut? :D Wir auch!

Und wir machen weiter mit einem äußerst talentierten Tierchen: unserem Schu. Wer schon einmal das Profilbild des Rudels bewundert hat, hat indirekt sie bewundert, denn sie hat dieses Profilbild gezaubert. Ach, und ja, schreiben kann sie auch noch!

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/Schuschuneko.

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

o0o0o

Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel

o0o0o

**Harry Potter (von Schuschuneko, Stichwort Prüfung)  
><strong>  
>Tagebucheintrag von Harry Potter<p>

29.04.1996

Ahhhrgh! Ich glaube ich werde hier noch verrückt. Ich hätte wirklich früher beginnen sollen, wie Mione es gesagt hat.  
>Aber Ron hat es abgewehrt, meinte wir hätten noch genug Zeit.<br>Heiliger Merlin in einem Monat sind die ZAGs und ich habe noch kein bisschen gelernt!  
>Wie soll ich da hinterher kommen.<br>Hermione will uns nicht mehr helfen. Wir ertrinken in Hausaufgaben und da soll man zum Lernen kommen?  
>Kann ich die Prüfungen nicht einfach überspringen? Zu etwas muss meine Berühmtheit doch taugen!<br>Ach nein, lieber nicht, sonst sieht sich die dumme Fledermaus noch in ihrer Meinung bestätigt.  
>Aber echt mal, der Typ ist doch krank. Wie der es auf mich abgesehen hat. Schon seit meinem ersten Schuljahr. Dabei habe ich ihm nichts getan. Wie denn auch? Ich hab ihn ja auch bis Dato noch nie gesehen!<br>Ahhhh, Nein! Ich darf mich nicht ablenken lassen!  
>Prüfung...Prüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüfung!<br>Lerne, Lerne, Lerne!

Es geht nicht! Ich habe es versucht. Ernsthaft! Wirklich!  
>Aber es ging nicht! Es wollte nicht!<br>Immer kam jemand und nervte mich. Wie sie mich ansahen, als ich ihnen sagte, dass ich lerne. Wie sie es versuchten, mich von meiner Lernerei abzuhalten, erfolgreich!  
>Ich könnte in die Luft gehen!<br>Hochkant!

…

Ich habe es IMMER noch nicht gepackt! Ich konnte mir nichts ansehen! Nicht mal, als ich in der Bibliothek war!  
>Da kam nämlich Drecksack Malfoy und musste seine Klappe aufreißen!<br>„Lass es, Scarface! Es bringt dir doch eh nichts! Du wirst durchfallen! Genauso wie dein Wieselfreund!"  
>Oh wie war das befreiend, ihm eines auf die überhebliche Schnauze zu geben. Das hat mir zwar eine saftige Strafarbeit bei Snape eingebracht, und eine Menge verlorener Hauspunkte dazu, aber ich verstehe Mione jetzt besser. Es ist befriedigend, jemanden eins aufs Maul geben zu können!<br>Was uns wieder zurück zum Thema bringt.  
>PRÜFUNG!<br>Wie soll ich das schaffen?  
>Es ist mittlerweile nach Mitternacht, und Ron holzt neben mir den ganzen verdammten Verbotenen Wald ab!<br>Wie soll man da lernen können?

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRG! Wie kann ich nur so dumm sein?  
>Ein „Silencio" und die Sache war geritzt! Ich frage mich, warum mir das nicht schon früher eingefallen ist?<br>Ach ja, weil ich mich immer habe ablenken lassen, deswegen.  
>Nun ja, aber ich konnte lernen, dafür bin ich aber jetzt todmüde.<p>

ICH HABE ES GESCHAFFT!  
>Ich habe alle meine Prüfungen hinter mir!<br>ENDLICH!  
>Das Lernen hat sich sogar positiv ausgewirkt. Ich wusste viel mehr als sonst.<br>Ich bin mächtig stolz auf mich. Hermione auch. Ron dafür weniger. Der macht mir immer noch Vorwürfe, dass ich meine Freizeit mehr mit lernen, als mit ihm verbracht habe.  
>Er hätte ja auch einfach mit lernen können. Dann hätte er auch mehr von uns gehabt.<br>Aber nun gut!  
>Ich bin sehr neugierig, wie meine ZAG's ausfallen!<br>Verwundert sahen sich zwei Jungs und ein Mädchen an.  
>„Wusstest du, dass mein Papa, deinen Papa nicht ausstehen konnte?", fragte niemand anderes als Albus Severus Potter seine beiden besten Freunde Rose Weasley und Skorpius Malfoy.<br>Diese nickten beide.  
>„Ja, mein Papa hat mir oft genug von dem „Frettchen" erzählt. Dabei verstehe ich nicht, wie er Onkel Draco als Frettchen bezeichnen kann.", leicht nachdenklich legte das einzige Mädchen der Runde den Kopf schief.<br>Skorpius grinste sie an:" Mein Vater hat auch oft über das „Goldene Trio" geschimpft. Aber er hat mir immer gesagt, es ist egal mit wem ich mich befreunde, so lange ich nicht so werde wie er!"  
>Albus nickte. Er dachte an die Gespräche mit seinem eigenen Vater zurück.<br>Harry Potter; Der-Junge-der-lebt.  
>Eines war ihm immer besonders im Kopf geblieben.<br>"Draco Malfoy war ein Feigling, aber ein Feigling, der sich letztendlich für die richtige Seite entschieden hat, und dafür respektiere ich ihn. Ich mag ihn nicht, aber ich respektiere ihn."  
>„Unsere Eltern waren eigentlich wie wir...", schlussfolgerte er langsam, den Blick auf das Tagebuch seines Vaters gerichtet.<br>„Nur mit zusätzlichen Problemen!"  
>Damit packte er das Tagebuch ein und ging mit seinen beiden besten Freunden zu den ersten ZAG-Prüfungen.<p> 


	30. Pansy Parkinson

**Das Ende ist nahe, sehr nahe. Aber ihr wisst ja, was wir euch versprochen hatten? Genau, es gibt statt 30 Tagebucheinträgen 31 – soll heißen, auch morgen zum Feiertag ist das Rudel in eurer Nähe. **

Bevor wir allerdings morgen endgültig abschließen, schicken wir noch einmal unseren Rudeldiplomaten Bambi ins Rennen, und sie hat sich eine sehr interessante Person herausgepickt und ihr Leben nach der Schlacht betrachtet…

Und hier sind noch weitere Werke von ihr zu finden:

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/NellasCookie.

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

o0o0o

Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel

o0o0o

**Pansy Parkinson (von NellasCookie, Stichwort Kleinmädchenträume)  
><strong>  
>„Passwort?"<br>„Ysnap. Und ja, ich weiß, dass mein Name rückwärts nicht gerade einfallsreich ist. Jetzt husch, blätter dich auf, oder ich werfe dich in den Kamin!"

**26.08.1999**

**03:14 Uhr**

**mein Bett**

Scheiße.

Ich weiß, ich sollte mit „Liebes Tagebuch" oder so anfangen, aber - scheiße!  
>Eigentlich war ich davon ausgegangen, diesen Mist hinter mir gelassen zu haben, aber es tut immer noch weh...<p>

Heute - oder eher gestern, wenn ich so auf die Uhr sehe -, fand also die Verbindung des noblen Hauses Malfoy mit dem weniger noblen, dafür aber politisch umso erfolgreicheren Hause Greengrass statt. Hmpf. Alle sahen „großartig" aus - natürlich.

Elegante Umhänge und teilweise überraschend freizügige Abendmode. Die Damen und Herren wirkten zu meinem Erstaunen entweder wie diese kleinen, schwarz-weißen Vögel aus dem Eis (wie hießen die nochmal...? Irgendwelche Muggelviecher eben) oder wie Papageien.

Himmel, was ist nur aus der magischen High Society geworden, seit die alten Familien in Askaban sitzen, weil sie sich einem hässlichen Verrückten angeschlossen hatten? Jedenfalls, all jene Halbblüter und Muggelgeborenen mögen sich noch so hart nach oben gearbeitet haben - es fehlt ihnen eindeutig an Erziehung.

Die einzig halbwegs erträgliche Gesellschaft war Millicent und das auch nur, weil das Buffet sie nicht begeistern konnte. Ich meine, wer isst schon Schokokuchen mit Buttercreme? Uärgs, da reicht der Gedanke, damit mir schlecht wird!

Aber was red' ich mir ein? Ich kann einfach das Bild dieser kleinen Astoria (Gnah! Allein der Name!) nicht vergessen, mit ihren ach-so-unschuldigen blauen Augen und den perfekt frisierten schwarzen Locken. Kurze Haare sind eh viel schöner. Ha!

Da steht sie vor dem Altar, als sei es eine Schlachtbank, trägt ein sündhaft teures Kleid und kotzt (Verzeihung) Draco beinahe vor die Füße beim Ja-Wort.

Mit diesen arrangierten Ehen sind wir alle nicht glücklich (Mein Schatz Stephen und ich sind ja das beste Beispiel), aber die Kleinmädchenträume in meinem Kopf sind spätestens im Krieg geplatzt.

Danach hieß es „heiraten oder Askaban, Ladies" und da haben unsere Väter aus irgendeinem Grund nicht gezögert. Hach, ich mag den Spruch, der meine Schrift kursiv hext! Wo war ich? Ach ja...

Jedenfalls sollte Miss Greengrass - Entschuldigung, Mrs Malfoy natürlich - mal nicht so tun, als sei sie die Einzige, die nicht ganz freiwillig verheiratet wird. Wir hatten alle keine Wahl und Mrs Draco Malfoy ist immer noch besser als Mrs Stephen Cornfoot.

Ich könnte immer noch heulen bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Draco und ich damals nur nicht geheiratet haben, weil unsere Väter beide Todesser waren und sich um jeden Preis vor Askaban retten wollten.

Nun, meinem hat es ja nichts genützt, aber zumindest sind Mutter und ich nicht enteignet worden, da wir ja so viel guten Willen zeigten, uns in die Gesellschaft zu integrieren.  
>Dabei weiß ich, dass ich glücklich geworden wäre, ob nun mit oder ohne Vermögen - aber genug davon!<p>

Wir alle haben Pflichten, die es zu erfüllen gilt. Meine Pflicht war es, politisch vorteilhaft zu heiraten und das war nach dem Fall des Dunklen Lords nun einmal nicht Draco.

Ich sollte nicht so deprimiert sein, es hätte mich schlimmer treffen können, aber auch bedeutend besser.

Draco kann sich wenigstens die Schuhe binden, während Stephen als Ravenclaw - argh! Der Sprechende Hut ist auch nicht mehr ganz sauber. Wie man so einen Menschen nach Ravenclaw stecken konnte, ist mir bis heute unbegreiflich.

Ach nein, ich bin doch nicht verbittert! Ich liebe es, mit einem Mann das Bett zu teilen, den ich kurz vor der Hochzeit das erste Mal (bewusst) gesehen habe und der im Bad länger braucht als ich. Das ist doch lachhaft. Und der Sex ist auch eher - unbefriedigend. Hmpf.

Mir kommt gerade ein Gedanke... Wenn ich bald schwanger werde, bekomme ich sicher meine eigenen Gemächer oder zumindest ein separates Badezimmer, wenn ich lang genug bettle - oder Stephen muss dann den Gang runter in das größere Badezimmer, denn einer schwangeren Frau kann man ja nicht zumuten, durch diese zugigen Gänge zu laufen...

Ach du Sch...ande! Ich höre mich an wie meine Mutter! Und dabei dachte ich wirklich, ich würde nicht so enden - nur auf ein möglichst nicht ganz so unbequemes Leben bedacht.  
>Daran sind nur diese politischen Hochzeiten schuld!<p>

Ich werde mir alle Mühe geben, meine Kinder später nicht zu verheiraten, wenn es nicht unbedingt sein muss. Wer weiß, vielleicht ändern sich die Zeiten auch bei uns, nun, da so viele der alten Reinblüter fort sind.

Manchmal - wären Veränderungen ganz schön.

Oh, Stephen ist endlich im Bad fertig geworden! Dass ich das noch erlebe...

Gute Nacht...


	31. Millicent Bulstrode

**Hier sind wir wie versprochen, und dieses Mal endgültig zum letzten Mal (zumindest für diesen Kalender). Der erste Mai, ein Feiertag, ein Sonntag, ein Jokertag – denn heute kommt der Beitrag unseres Jokers Wispi. **

Wispi hat in der weisen Voraussicht das Tagebuch eines weiteren HP-Protagonisten ausgegraben, dass es ja immer wieder vorkommen kann, dass Tagebücher – besonders magische! – verschwinden. Es sind ausnahmsweise keine verschwunden, aber wir wollten euch diesen Eintrag trotzdem nicht vorenthalten.

Und falls ihr von dem rudeleigenen Frettchen noch mehr lesen möchtet, gar kein Problem!

http:/www. fanfiction. net/u/1913946/

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Wie immer möchten wir allen Lesern, Reviewern und Favorisierern herzlichst danken. **

**Wir hoffen sehr, euch hat dieser Kalender gefallen und ihr seid auch das nächste Mal wieder dabei!**

o0o0o

Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel

o0o0o

**Millicents Tagebuch (von DasWindspiel, Stichwort Schokokuchen)**

****  
><strong>03.04.<strong>

Liebes Tagebuch,

So ein Schrott, wie klingt das denn? Als müsste ich mich mit einem Buch unterhalten, weil ich keine Freunde habe (was nicht stimmt, ich habe Freunde. Vielleicht nicht so viele, und vielleicht sind sie zeitweise ein bisschen egozentrisch wie Pansy oder Draco, aber… ach, egal). Jedenfalls hab ich's überhaupt nicht nötig, in so ein Buch zu schreiben. Ich tu's nur, weil…  
>naja. Wenigstens lästern Tagebücher nicht über ihre Besitzer. Hoffe ich.<br>Also, nochmal von vorne:

Vorhang auf für das miserable Leben der Millicent Bulstrode.

Heute war so ein Tag, den man am liebsten aus dem Kalender streichen würde. Kann ein Tag denn gut sein, der mit einer Doppelstunde Verwandlung bei Mac-ich-habe-einen-Besen-gefressen-Gonagall anfängt? Noch dazu hat sie mich mit Fragen gelöchert. Mit Fragen, von denen ich keine einzige beantworten konnte. Und ich dachte, sie kapiert irgendwann, dass mir Verwandlung einfach nicht liegt.

Und ER hat wieder nur SIE angeschaut. Was, bitte, hat Pansy, was ich nicht habe? Oh wow, ja, stimmt, sie ist reinblütig. Und schlanker als ich. Und so.

Aber ich will ja nicht nur rumjammern. Wie sagt Pansy immer? "Zieh nicht so 'ne Fresse, Milly, das macht Falten."

Der Tag hatte ja durchaus auch seine schönen Momente. Es gab Schokokuchen als Nachtisch.

Und ich hab dieser Spinnerin ein Bein gestellt. Wie heißt sie gleich? Loony Lovegood, glaube ich. Ein Jahr unter mir.  
>Sie läuft so durch den Gang, Blick in die Luft, Arme hin- und herschwingend, als wäre sie ganz wo anders, und plötzlich – hui, sie stolpert und kann sich grad noch fangen. Schade, dass es sie nicht auf die Nase gelegt hat, hätte ich wenigstens was zu lachen gehabt. Naja, aber geguckt hat sie wie so ein verschreckter Vogel. Das war lustig.<br>Aber dann… dann hat sie mich direkt angesehen und gelächelt. Und sie hat etwas Komisches gesagt, irgendwas wie „diese frechen Schlumperer, sie können's einfach nicht lassen. Pass auf, dass sie dich nicht auch erwischen, kann böse ausgehen".  
>Vollkommen irre.<p>

Ich hab natürlich keine Miene verzogen. Warum sollte ich auch mit so einer reden?

**09.04. **

Merlin, dieses Tagebuchschreiben liegt mir einfach nicht.  
>Heute nichts Neues.<p>

**16.04.**

Meine Katze ist krank.

**17.04.**

Ich weiß echt nicht, was ich machen soll. Meiner Katze, Lissa, geht es seit gestern echt dreckig. Aber es interessiert keinen!  
>Pansy sagt: „Ach Milly. Mach nicht so ein Theater. Das wird schon wieder."<br>Draco sagt: „Die simuliert" und lacht. Pansy kichert und zwinkert ihm zu.  
>Blaise lacht über Dracos Witz, ohne zu wissen, worum es geht. Der weiß ja nicht mal, dass ich eine Katze habe.<br>Was soll ich nur machen?

**18.04.**

Okay, heute war wirklich ein seltsamer Tag. Aber irgendwie… war es ein guter Tag.  
>Angefangen hat er jedoch eher suboptimal. Ich bin das erste Mal seit zwei Jahren wieder öffentlich in Tränen ausgebrochen. Echt, ich dachte, ich hätte diese Phase hinter mir. Seit ich damals Heulsuse genannt worden war, hatte ich mir ja geschworen, mich nie wieder so gehen zu lassen.<br>Aber heute…  
>Ich komme aus Snapes Kerkern und mache mich mit Pansy auf den Weg zur großen Halle. Da höre ich hinter mir jemanden einen Witz über Lissa machen. „Die Katze, die ins Gras beißt", oder so – ich weiß nicht mal, wer von den Idioten das war.<br>Pansy schaut mich streng an, als ich losheule, sie zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und reicht mir ein Taschentuch. „Milly. Du bist hysterisch. Völlig hysterisch."

Da hab ich mich einfach umgedreht und bin gegangen. Besser gesagt, weggerannt. Ohne zu wissen, wohin genau. Als ich nicht mehr konnte und völlig außer Puste war, hab ich mich an die Wand gelehnt und die Augen zugemacht. Nicht denken, nicht fühlen.  
>Bis eine leise Stimme gesagt hat: „Weinst du?"<br>Ich mache die Augen auf und neben mir steht diese Luna.  
>„Meine Katze ist krank", erkläre ich ihr also.<br>„Warst du schon mit ihr bei Hagrid?" Luna lächelt, ganz sanft und nett.  
>„Bei Hagrid?"<br>„Professor Hagrid hat wirklich einen Draht zu Tieren! Er hat sogar mal einen kranken Thestral gesund gepflegt, und glaub mir", ihre Stimme nimmt einen verschwörerischen Ton an, „mit kranken Thestralen ist wirklich schlecht Kirschen essen. Dabei mögen sie Kirschen sehr gerne, wenn sie gesund sind. Fast so gern wie Fleisch. Aber Kirschen sind nicht gut für sie, wegen der Steine."  
>Ich runzle die Stirn. Thestrale fressen Kirschen?<br>Moment, warum sollte mich das eigentlich interessieren?  
>„Gut, gehen wir zu Hagrid", sagt Luna und hakt sich bei mir ein.<br>Loony Lovegood hat sich tatsächlich bei mir eingehakt!  
>Ich war so perplex, dass ich einfach mitgegangen bin.<br>Dann haben wir also Lissa geholt und sind zu Hagrid gegangen. Und er hat mich sogar zum Tee in seine Hütte eingeladen, obwohl ich ihn im Unterricht immer ausgelacht habe. Naja. Vielleicht waren seine Kekse die Rache. Die schmecken echt zum Kotzen.

Aber Luna war wunderbar echt okay. Sie hat mich in den Arm genommen und hat mir über den Kopf gestreichelt, so als wäre ich krank und nicht Lissa. In dem Moment hab ich nicht mal gedacht, dass sie komisch sei.  
>Hagrid hat Lissa übrigens tatsächlich helfen können. Er hat sie sich genau angesehen und dann hat er ihr eine grüne Flüssigkeit eingeflößt.<br>„Is' gar nich' schlimm, was, Lissa?", hat er gebrummt und mir irgendwie aufmunternd zugenickt. „Ich tipp' mal auf 'ne leichte Vergiftung. Hat was Böses gefressen. Kriegen wir wieder hin, nich'? Ich hab ihr 'nen Wermut-Brennnesselsud gegeben. Das is' besser als jeder Spruch. Unterschätz nie die Magie von den einfachen Sachen!"  
>Luna hat mich fest an sich gedrückt und eifrig genickt. Und dann hat sie von irgendeinem seltsamen Tier erzählt, das sich von Wermut ernährt oder so ähnlich. Ich glaube, das hat sie erfunden. Irgendwie ist sie ja doch komisch.<br>Naja, Hauptsache Lissa wird wieder gesund.

**30.04. Mittags**

Luna hat mich eingeladen, sie im Sommer zu besuchen. Ich weiß ja nicht. Ich meine, wir haben uns noch öfter gesehen in den letzten zwei Wochen. Sie hat sich nach Lissa erkundigt und danach, wie's mir geht. Das war… schön.  
>Pansy hat kein Wort mehr über meine Katze verloren.<br>Und eigentlich ist Luna sogar ganz in Ordnung, wenn man nicht alles ernst nimmt, was sie sagt. Sie kann auch sehr lustig sein. Ich mag es, wie sie lacht. Sie sieht schön aus beim Lachen. Auch wenn ihr Lachen eher quietschig klingt. Wie ein Gnom, den man kitzelt.  
>Aber trotzdem… es ist Loony Lovegood! Was wird Pansy sagen?<p>

**30.04. Abends**

Was kümmert es mich, was Pansy sagt? Was geht es sie eigentlich an? Sie interessiert sich sowieso nicht wirklich für mich! Ich pfeif auf Pansy.  
>Ich glaube, ich werde Ja sagen. Luna besuchen… Das garantiert zumindest, dass es ein interessanter Sommer wird. Vielleicht erzähl ich dir ja sogar davon, liebes Tagebuch.<p> 


End file.
